La Vida es dura
by VictoriaA11
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, trata de Tori y Jade, un romance que se va dando después de establecer una amistad cuando Tori salva a Jade de la furia del señor West. No soy buena en resúmenes a sí que lean y opinen :)
1. Capitulo 1

Victorious  
Capitulo 1

**P/V Tori**

Me desperté un minuto antes de que sonara el despertador, me duche, luego me puse mi ropa y me maquille, baje a la sala a esperar a Trina para irnos a Hollywood Arts, ayer recibí mi licencia de conducir, lo cual es super genial,pero siempre tengo que viajar con Trina por que no tengo mi propio auto,¡Ahgs!... _Pero creo que hoy va a ser un excelente día para mí, no sé por que pero lo va hacer_. Me encontré a mi mamá en la cocina desayunando.

"**Buenos días**" yo le digo.

"**Buenos días cariño**" dijo mi mamá.

"**Así que estas desayunando**" le digo.

"**Sí cariño**" dice llevándose una bocado de comida a la boca.

"**Y..¿No hay desayuno para mi?**" le digo.

"**Sí claro, pero tendrás que hacértelo tu cariño**"dice comiendo apresuradamente.  
Me dirijo a la cocina para ver si podía hacer mi propio desayuno, pero al parecer no había huevos para hacerlo. "**mamá, pero si tu te acabaste los huevo, y sin huevos no puedo hacer nada**" le digo.

"**lastima cariño**" me dice, aún comiendo apresuradamente.

"**pero y ahor-**"

"**Toriiiiiii**" Trina baja gritando

"**¿Que sucede?**" le digo

"**¿Donde esta mi blusa rosa con brillos que dice 'soy hermosa'?**" dijo Trina

"**No lo sé, tal vez en la cesta de la ropa que se sacó de la lavadora**" le digo

"**No, no esta ahí, ya la busque¿Tú debes saber donde esta?**" dijo Trina

"**No lo sé,¿Y por que yo debería saber donde está?**" le pregunto a Trina

"**Pues porqué yo tengo ropa hermosa, y tú de los celos la puedes haber tomado**" dice Trina haciendo e énfasis en 'hermosa'

"**Pues no es así, además yo nunca tomo tu ropa, por qué no me gusta parecer teletubbie con mucho brillo**" le digo

"**Mamá, oíste como de dijo Toriiii**" le dice Trina reclamando.  
Mi mamá se levanta de donde estaba comiendo, nos mira y dice sonriendo"**lo siento cariño, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para el trabajo, adiós Tori, adiós teletubbie,¡Ops! quiero decir Trina**" le sonrió y le digo adiós; Trina solo me mira y sube enfadada a su habitación a cambiarse para irnos a la escuela.

Luego de 10 minutos nos subimos al auto para irnos a Hollywood Arts...

**P/V Jade**

El despertador sonó, yo no tenía ganas de levantarme, este día va a ser igual de malo que los otros o peor, mi vida es un infierno, mi padre es un masoquista y borracho siempre tiene una excusa para golpearme, él me odia porque dice que arruiné su vida, porque mi madre murió cuando yo nací...Mi novio o mejor dicho mi ex novio Beck ya no esta conmigo,él me dejó, él era el único que me entendía lo que pasaba en mi vida, él era quién me protegía de la furia de mi padre, siempre que mi padre estaba en casa Beck me llevaba a su RV para que no me golpeara, me sentía protegida a su lado,él me amaba,él se preocupaba por mí, y hoy que rompimos es como si fuéramos desconocidos, él ya no se preocupa por mí, las lagrimas comienzan a asomarse en mis ojos, _¿como puede olvidarse de mí tan rápido? estuvimos juntos dos años, bueno creo que estoy rodeada de personas que me odian y no se preocupan por mí, creo que mi padre tiene razón de odiarme,soy una persona detestable,siempre insulto a todos,trato mal a todos,me burlo de todos, creo que merezco que mi padre me golpee._

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi habitación "**JADEEE**" grita mi padre, **"levántate, no seas una perezosa de mierda, vete a esa estúpida escuela de artes que te gusta tanto**"dice él "**Sí, ya me estoy cambiando para irme**" le digo con mi voz temblorosa con miedo a que entre y me golpee "**APURATE, si no quieres que te de una lección para que aprendas a no ser una perezosa de mierda**" dice él, " **Sí, en 5 minutos estoy lista**" digo, apresurándome a cambiarme y maquillarme para irme a Hollywood Arts.

7 minutos más tarde, ya estoy lista para irme a la escuela, tomo mi bolso y bajo las escaleras, y me encuentro con mi padre esperándome en la sala con una mirada de furia, lo que hace que me  
ponga las piernas temblorosas.

"**Jade West, ven acá**" hace una pausa"**Me dijiste que estarías lista en 5 minutos y han pasado 7 minutos, ¿acaso me has tomado el pelo?**"dice él

"**No, claro que no papá, es solo que me tarde un poco más porque no encontraba mis botas**" le digo con miedo, entonces él me da un fuerte bofetada, mis ojos se llenas de lagrimas por la punzada de dolor que proviene de mi mejilla, _como digo siempre tiene una estúpida excusa para golpearme_ pensé.

"** Así que quieres llorar, te voy a dar una razón para llorar**" él dice, y me da un puñetazo en la mejilla y hace un pequeño corte en la mejilla, las lagrimas corren por mi cara, me apresuro a correr hasta el auto para irme a la escuela.

"**JADEEE, VEN PARA ****ACÁ**" él grita.

"**DEBO IR A LA ESCUELA** "le grito, encendiendo el auto dirigiéndome a la escuela, estoy llorando, escucho que mi padre grita pero no entiendo lo que dice. Realmente odio mi vida.

**P/V Tori**

Llegamos a Hollywood Arts, el viaje no fue muy lindo que digamos, Trina me puso a depilarle las axilas de camino aquí porque no le quedo tiempo de hacerlo en la casa por estar pintandose la uñas, ¡Ahgs!, bueno me dirijo a mi casillero 'Make it Shine' para sacar los libros que necesito para la clase de Sikowitz. De repente alguien me captura en un gran abrazo.

"**Holis**" dice Cat muy alegre.

"**Hola Cat**" le digo con una sonrisa.

"**Tori mira acabo de comprar este anillo que toma vídeo y ****fotografías**" dice Cat muy entusiasmada.

"**¡Oh! que genial**" le digo dándole una sonrisa, _a Cat le entusiasman muchas cosas_ pienso.

"**Sí, no es divertido que puedo tomar una fotografía sin que la persona se de cuenta**" dice Cat.

"**Sí eso parece, ¿No estas comprando cosas otra vez de la tienda del aire, o sí Cat?**" le pregunto.

"**No, claro que no, tal vez, quizá un poco**" dice Cat un poco apenada.

" **Cat te he dicho qu-**" fui interrumpida por el saludo de Andre.

"**Hola girls, ¿Que pasa?**" Dice Andre

"**Hola Andre**" "**Holis**"

" **Es que Cat esta otra vez comprando cosas de la Tienda del aire**" le digo explicando la situación.

"**Rojita cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no debes obsecionarte con esa Tienda del aire**" dice Andre con calma

"**Sí, pero no puedo evitarlo**" dice Cat. Entonces suena la campana.

"**Es hora de ir a clases**" les digo

"**Te explicaremos en el camino por que no debes obsecionarte con esas cosas**" Andre le dice a Cat

Entramos a clases y nos sentamos en los mismos asientos de siempre, yo adelante junto a Andre, Cat se sienta junto a Robbie y Rex, veo a Beck sentado junto a Camila la chica nueva, quizá coqueteando con ella, pero veo un asiento vació y es de Jade, ella ha estado un poco ausente últimamente después que termino con Beck, _¿que le está pasando? por que últimamente ha estado más enojada que nunca, ausente , no habla con nadie casi, habla con Cat un poco por qué es su mejor amiga, pero ella ha estado actuando más raro de lo usual, tal vez sea por la ruptura, ademas ella estuvo con Beck dos años no es tan facil superarlo de así por así, per-_. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el maestro que va entrando.

"**Hola clase,¿Como han estado hoy?**" dice Sikowitz parándose enfrente de todos para dar la clase.

"**Hola Sikowitz**" dice Cat con entusiasmo.

"**Bueno clase, este día van hacer una escena de improvisación alfabética**" dice Sikowitz sacando un coco que traía en una bolsa.

**"A sí que, Beck, Andre y Cat subir al escenario**" dice Sikowitz absorbiendo el líquido del coco.

Ellos suben al escenario como Sikowitz dijo.

"** Tori una letra**" me dice Sikowitz

"**H**" le digo, " **Cat la H, a sí que acción**" dice Sikowitz.

"**Hoy es un lindo día chicos**" dice Cat

"**Imán, he comprado un imán este día**" dice Andre

"**Jaja.. Ese imán es muy pequeño**" dice Beck

"**koala, a mi me encantan los koalas chicos**" dice Cat

" **Los koalas son bonitos, y tal vez les guste mi imán**" dice Andre

"**Mañana hay que ir al zoológico a ver uno entonces,y tal vez les agrade el imán de Andre**" dice Beck

" **Sí yo quiero ir al zoológico mañana**" dice Cat entusiasmada, "**¡Eeeh! Cat estas fuera, la letra que seguia era N**"

"**¡Uh! odio mi vida**" dice Cat, " **Ten un dulce**" le dice Sikowitz con un dulce en la mano para Cat, "**Siiiiii, Dulce**" dice Cat alegre agarrando el dulce para comérselo.

"**Andre sigue la N**" dice Sikowitz bebiendo el líquido del coco.

"**No sé si podre ir al zoológico mañana**" dice Andre

"**Okay, ¿Por que no podr-**" Beck fue interrumpido por alguien que entra por la puerta.

"**Hola Jade que bueno verte**" dice Sikowitz.

"** Lo que sea**" responde Jade sin mirar a nadie, con la cara agachada, como si no quisiera que la vea nadie a la cara. Ella toma su asiento habitual sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

La clase continua, yo sigo pensando de que le estará pasando a Jade, realmente me preocupa su comportamiento, yo quiero ser su amiga y como una amiga debería ayudarla en lo que sea que le este sucediendo, aunque ella no me considere su amiga, pero averiguare porque se comporta así y la ayudare Suena la campana y nos vamos a almorzar en el asfalto.

Llego a la mesa donde están todos mis amigos, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie,Rex, excepto Jade, ella no se encuentra aquí.

"**Hola**" les digo antes de sentarme junto a Cat y Andre.

"**Hola**" responden todos.

"**Saben una vez mi hermano se comió un pez crudo, ¡aún estaba vivo**!" dice Cat, _su hermano realmente esta loco_ pienso.

"**¿Pero por qué haria eso?**" pregunta Beck

"** No puedo decirles, me hizo jurar que jamas lo diría**" dice Cat rápidamente.

"**Oookay**" digo lentamente " **entonces, ¿alguien sabe por que Jade ha estado actuando más extraño de lo normal para ella?**"

"**No lo sé**" dice Cat.

"**No tengo ni idea girl**" dice Andre.

"**Sí muy extraño que la mala bruja del oeste se comporte a sí**" dice Rex con sarcasmo.

"**Rex**" dice Robbie regañandolo

"**¿Que Rob?**" dice Rex

"**Puede escucharte, y ademas acuérdate lo que te sucedió la última vez que le dijiste así**" le dice Robbie a Rex.

"**Okay, me callo, pero si vuelve a tirarme en un camión de basura en movimiento la demandaré**" dice Rex enojado, ignoro eso y le pregunto a una persona que conoce a Jade más que nadie.

"**Beck, tú conoces a Jade muy bien¿No sabes que es lo que le ocurre?**"

"**N-no, y-yo no sé que es lo que le sucede**" dice él, pero lo noto algo nervioso, seguro que sabe lo que sucede, ¿Pero porque no me lo dice? acaso no tiene confianza en mí.

"**Esta bien, es que realmente me preocupa Jade**" les digo

"**Tori, deja de preocuparte por Jade, además ella ni si quiera te considera su amiga**" me dice Andre

"**Lo sé, pero -**"

"**Tori, no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada grave, solo es Jade siendo Jade, tal vez solo tuvo un mal día**" me dice Andre con calma.

" **Seguro, tal vez solo es eso, y yo estoy ****exagerando**" le digo llevándome un poco de ensalada a la boca.

Cat comienza ha hablas cosas incoherente sobre su hermano, Beck no ha dicho nada desde que le pregunte lo que le pasaba a Jade, Andre solo esta escuchando a Cat, Robbie y Rex discutiendo un tema al cual no le tomo importancia, mientras que yo sigo pensando en Jade...Terminamos de almorzar, me dirijo a mi casillero por algunos libros que necesitare para la próxima clase, suena la campana indicando que va a comenzar la siguiente clase, así que me apresuro a sacar mis libros y a cerrar mi casillero,_ no quiero llegar tarde otra vez_ pienso, cuando de repente escucho un llanto, es un llanto de una chica y proviene del armario del conserje, así que me acerco para ver quien es.

Para mi sorpresa

es Jade


	2. Capitulo 2

Victorious Capitulo 2

**P/V Tori**

Es Jade

Tomo la perilla de la puerta, y la abro lentamente para ver a Jade sentada en el suelo en un rincón abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza agachada llorando libremente, me acerco lentamente a ella para no asustarla, porque al parecer no se a dado cuenta de mi presencia, me siento al lado de ella, y le susurro "**Jade**" ella voltea rápidamente a verme.

**P/V Jade**

Estoy en el armario del conserje llorando libremente por todo lo que pasa en mi vida o mejor dicho lo que mi padre hace con mi vida, realmente mi vida es un infierno pienso, de repente alguien esta sentado junto a mí, pero no voltee hasta me esta persona susurra mi nombre "**Jade**", volteo la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarme con la entrometida de Vega.

"**¿Que quieres Vega?**" le digo con enojo, _realmente de todas las personas que pueden encontrarme aquí, me encuentra la molesta de Vega_ pienso.

"**¿Estas bien?**" me pregunta colocando la mano sobre mi espalda, como si no fuera obvio que no lo estoy, me encuentro llorando a lagrima viva, escondida, con una herida en la mejilla y todavía me pregunta si estoy bien.

"**¿Me veo bien Vega?**" le digo irónicamente.

"**¿Jade, que te esta pasando? estas actuando más enojado de lo usual, has estado ausente en algunas clases, no hablas con casi nadie ¿Y que te sucedió en la mejilla?**" me pregunta con preocupación.

"**Que te importa, lo que sucede en mi vida no es asunto tuyo Vega, y lo de la mejilla...Pues...Me golpee con la perilla de la puerta por...No tengo porque darte explicaciones Vega**" realmente no tengo porque darle explicaciones a alguien y menos si ese alguien es Vega.

"**Jade por favor, dime que te esta sucediendo, estoy preocupada por ti,¿Es por la ruptura con Beck?**" me pregunta, con la esperanza de que le de una verdadera respuesta, bueno, tal vez puedo confiar en ella, después de todo ella me ha ayudado varias veces con mis problemas, y al parecer es la única persona que se preocupa por mi, ni siquiera Beck, ni Cat que es mi mejor amiga y eso que solo ellos dos saben lo que me hace mi padre y aún así no les importó, las lagrimas están corriendo por mi rostro otra vez, estoy llorando nuevamente.

"**Tranquila, estoy aquí**" dice Vega dándome un abrazo tratando de calmarme, "**estoy aquí**" dice nuevamente.

"**Jade, puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que se yo te ayudare, pero confía en mí**" dice Vega sin dejar de abrazarme, y para ser sincera el abrazo de Tori me calmó, su abrazo es mmm... no sé como explicarlo, pero me siento segura, protegida y amada, me hace olvidar todo lo malo que sucede en mi vida.

"**Jade confía en mí**" dice Vega y me suelta del abrazo, cuando me suelta vuelvo a recordar lo mala que es mi vida, me vuelvo a sentir desprotegida, odiada.

" **No, no, no puedo**" digo llorando nuevamente y salgo corriendo del armario del conserje dejando a Tori sentada en el suelo un poco confundida por mi reacción.

Mas tarde.

Las clases terminaron, no asistí a ninguna de ellas, estuve escondida llorando en la biblioteca, por suerte nadie nunca viene a la biblioteca. Realmente llego la hora de ir a casa, pero no quiero ir, seguro que mi padre me esta esperando para golpearme por desobedecer no, no quiero ir,no quiero, pero entonces ¿a donde puedo pasar la noche?, donde Beck no porque terminamos y él seguro que no se preocupa por mí, donde Cat no porque sus padres creen que soy mala influencia para ella a sí que no me dejaran pasar la noche, entonces mmmmm...Vega.

**P/V Tori**

Estoy en casa, intentando hacer mi tarea, mis padre y trina se fueron a visitar a mi tía Sonia por que se encuentra enferma, ellos la cuidaran por un mes hasta que se recupere, así que la casa es solo mía por un mes. No me concentro en la tarea, mis pensamientos están en Jade, lo que sucedió hoy en el armario del conserje, realmente me sorprendió su reacción de salir corriendo, no me esperaba eso, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por alguien que toca el timbre. Voy hasta la puerta, tomo la perilla y la abro y me encuentro con Jade parada enfrente con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, _seguro lloro todo el día_ pienso.

"**Jade**" le digo.

"**Hola Tori, ¿Puedo pasar?**" dice Jade suavemente.

"**Sí, claro pasa**" le digo dándole permiso para que entre a mi casa, ella entra y se sienta en el sofá rojo.

"**Así que...¿Que sucede Jade?¿Por que estas en mi casa?**" le pregunto suavemente sentándome a su lado.

"**Es complicado Tori, no puedo decirte**" me dice con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

"**Jade, puedes confiar en mí**" le digo colocando mi mano en su rodilla.

"**Y-yo y-yo, no sé s-sí puedo**" dice tartamudeando, parece que esta nerviosa. Quito mi mano de su rodilla.

"**Esta bien, si no me dices, no te presionare a que lo hagas**" le digo.

"**Gracias Tori**" me dice Jade, me quedo mirando su mejilla cortada, parece que no se la a desinfectado.

"**¿Quieres que traiga algo para desinfectar tu mejilla?**" le pregunto.

"** Sí, por favor**" me dice en voz baja.

"**Okay, espera aquí mientras traigo el ****botiquín**" le digo, dirigiéndome para el baño donde esta guardado el botiquín, lo agarro y regreso donde se encuentra Jade.

Me arrodillo frente a ella, abro el botiquín, saco una toallita desinfectante y comienzo a limpiar el corte,_ no es tan grande pero necesita desinfectarse_ pienso.

**P/V Jade**

Vega se encuentra arrodillada frente a mí desinfectando mi mejilla, no sé por que pero me siento nerviosa junto a Tori, cuando ella me toca parece que estoy en otra dimensión, donde solo hay felicidad, amor, confianza y protección. Ella termina de desinfectar mi mejilla, ahora coloca una cura sobre el corte, y me da un beso sobre la cura luego que la puso, me sonroje y no sé por que, espero que ella no lo halla notado.

Tori me sonríe "**Es para que sane más rápido, además mi mamá siempre lo hace**" dice.

"**¿Tori?**" le digo

"**¿Sí Jade?**" me responde Tori

"**¿Puedo quedarme aquí solo por esta noche?**" le pregunto en voz baja.

"**Claro que puedes Jade, ven, te llevare a la habitación de huéspedes"** me dice ella agarrándome de la mano para indicarme donde esta la habitación de huéspedes al toque de la mano de ella me siento otra vez como si estuviera en otra dimensión o un hermoso sueño. Cuando llegamos me suelta la mano y vuelvo a la realidad.

"**Es está...Esta junto a mi habitación si necesitas algo solo pídelo, esta bien**" dice Tori

"**Sí, gracias Tori,¿Puedes prestarme una pijama, por favor?**" le digo a Tori

"**Sí , claro**" dice Tori. Vamos a la habitación, ella sacó una pijama gris me la dio, me fui a la habitación de huéspedes entre al baño me la puse y luego me fui a la cama para poder dormir.

(sueño)

_Mi padre esta muy furioso, me agarra del cabello y me tira al suelo "**eres una perra**" dice y comienza a darme patadas por todas partes, yo estoy llorando a mares pidiéndole perdón, " **por favor **__**detente, duele, perdón papá, jamás lo vuelvo hacer**" le digo, el me sigue dando patadas, luego para y agarra un cuchillo "**hoy jamás volverás a desobedecerme**" el dice acercándose más y más , __yo me levanto y corro hacia la puerta, pero parece que la puerta se aleja más y más entre más corro, mi padre me alcanza y me agarra por el cuello, y levanta el cuchillo, yo le empiezo a rogar __que no me maté._

_"**Suéltame, por favor, perdóname pero no me mates, por favor, por favor**"..._

**P/V Tori**

Estoy durmiendo, cuando comienzo a escuchar gritos que vienen de la habitación de huéspedes es Jade, corro hacia la habitación para ver que sucede, la encuentro retorciéndose en la cama, sudando y gritando " **Por favor, por favor no me mates, por favor, por favor**" , subo a la cama y la sujeto de la manos "**Jade,Jade,Jade, despierta solo es una pesadilla**" le digo, entonce ella abre los ojos y comienza a ver hacia todos los lados, comienza a llorar y a temblar, así que la abrazó y le susurro "** Tranquila, que Tori esta aquí**" "**estoy aquí**" ella sigue llorando, pero a los 12 minutos parece calmarse, trato de alejarme para verla a los ojos, pero ella parece abrazarme más fuerte para que no me vaya, así que le digo en suavemente " **tranquila, no me iré, estoy aquí**" le digo  
entonces me suelta lentamente.

"**Jade, ¿deseas hablar de la pesadilla?**" le digo, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

"**Esta bien**" le digo en suavemente.

"**¿Tori puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? y-yo no quiero e-estar sola**" dice Jade con la mirada baja.

"**Claro**" le digo.

Nos acostamos, yo tenia abrazada a Jade para que durmiera más tranquila y no tuviera pesadilla, ambas nos quedamos dormidas a los 30 minutos.

Al siguiente día sábado por la mañana me levante temprano, Jade seguía dormida, así que me fue a dar una ducha, luego me cambie, baje a la cocina para preparar un desayuno para mi y Jade, luego que prepare el desayuno subo a la habitación donde esta Jade, y entro.

"**Buenos días Jade**" le digo con una sonrisa y una bandeja con desayuno, ella abre los ojos y me saluda también "**Buenos días, ¿Este desayuno es para mí?**" dice Jade.

"**Sí**" le digo con una sonrisa "**espero que te guste**" le digo.

"**Gracias, se ve sabroso**" me dice Jade, comienza a comer, luego que termina, se ducha, me pidió ropa prestada y se cambia, lista para irse a casa, aunque la veo un poco temerosa de irse, bueno la sigo hasta la puerta para despedirme de Jade.

"**Jade, cuando necesites ayuda, cuenta conmigo, no dudes en llamarme**" le digo dándole una sonrisa.

"**Gracias por todo Tori, y no dudare, te lo aseguro**" me dice con una sonrisa, pero aun siento como si ella tuviera miedo a algo, pero no sé a que.

"**Adiós Tori**" "Adiós"

Cierro la puerta, pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar.

**P/V Jade**

Subo a mi auto de camino a casa, voy con mucho miedo, se que mi papá estará en casa esperando para golpearme por que no llegue ayer, realmente tengo miedo.

Luego cuando llegó finalmente a casa, entro a mi casa con mis piernas temblando y encuentro a mi papá en la sala con una mirada de furia en sus ojos.

**"JADE, donde diablos estabas,¿Por que no viniste a casa ayer?**" me grita mientras se acerca a mí.

"**Y-yo e-estaba en c-casa de una amiga, haciendo un proyecto, l-lo s-siento**" Le digo mientras las lagrimas comienzan a empañar mi vista.

"**Estoy hartó de ti eres una malnacida**" hace una pausa " **¿sabes que? en este momento acaba tú existencia, por qué te odio y pagaras por arruinar mi vida oyes**" me grita, comienzo a temblar, _él me va a matar, ¡oh Dios!_.

"**No, por favor no, perdón, jamas vuelvo ha quedarme con otra amiga, pero por favor papá no me mates, por favor**" le ruego, estoy llorando incontrolablemente.

"**Claro que no tienes ninguna oportunidad perra...Hasta aquí llegaste malnacida**" dice dándome un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula y caigo al suelo, realmente me duele mucho, él va a darme una patada, pero me levanto rápido y corro hasta mi habitación y me encierro con llave, busco mi celular rápido y marcó a Tori.

El celular esta sonando, mientras tanto mi padre esta tratando de abrir la puerta a golpes.

"**JADE ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA YA**" grita "**espera, tengo la llave de tú habitación en la cocina, ya vuelvo para acabar con tu miseria de vida**" dice él, mi corazón se acelera,_ voy a morir_ pienso.

En eso Tori contesta su celular "**Hola,¿Jade?**"

**P/V Tori**

Estoy recostada en el sofá viendo bob esponja, cuando mi celular suena, me levando a contestarlo, veo la pantalla para ver quien es, y es Jade.

"**Hola,¿Jade?**"

"**Tori, por favor ayúdame, él me va ha matar, ayúdame por favor**" ella dice desesperadamente , mi corazón se acelera cuando dijo que la iban a matar.

"**¿Que?¿Quien te va a matar?¿Que sucede Jade?**" le digo preocupada.

"**Ayúdame, mi papá me va a matar, por favor ayu-**" ella dice, pero alguien la interrumpe.

"**Hoy llego tu día puta**"oigo la voz de un hombre " **No, por favor no, no,no, auxilio, ayúdenme,¡Aaaaah!**" grita Jade, _Oh Dios Jade_ pienso.

"**Jade, Jade ¿Estas ahí?**" la línea se corto, ¡Oh Dios! tengo que salvar a Jade, mi corazón esta acelerado, corro en busca de las llaves del auto de Trina y dirigirme a casa de Jade antes de que la asesinen, cojo las llaves y corro hacia el auto, entro al auto y lo enciendo,_ ¡Oh! diablos ¿porque no enciende? si claro Trina lo dejo sin nada de combustible, justo en un mal momento, ¿ y hoy __como hago para salvar a Jade?. Claro, soy estúpida, voy a llamar a la policía._

marco a la policía.

"**Hola**" dice una señora  
"**Hola, es una emergencia, una amiga va a ser asesina, por favor mande una patrulla ha -**"  
"**Lo siento señorita ahorita no hay patrullas, todas fueron enviadas a un banco donde tienen a muchas personas como rehenes y a un tiroteo entre pandillas en el centro de los Ángeles**" colgó.

"**Oh no,no y ahora como voy a salvar a Jade**" me dejo de caer de rodillas, rogando a Dios que ayude a Jade y me de una idea para salvarla.


	3. Capitulo 3

Victorious

Capitulo 3

**P/V Tori**

Estoy de rodillas esperando una idea para salvar a Jade, pero la casa de Jade se encuentra muy lejos para ir corriendo o en bicicleta,_ ¡espera! la __casa de Cat esta super cerca de la mia, puedo ir alla en bicicleta y pedir ayuda, ademas sus padres acaban de comprar un auto nuevo y en el podría l__legar a casa de Jade_. Me apresuro agarro mi bicicleta y voy lo más rápido que puedo a casa de Cat. Cuando llego toco el timbre, esperando que se apresure a abrir la puerta por que no hay tiempo casi. La puerta se abre.

"**Tori**" dice Cat muy alegre.

"**Cat, no hay tiempo, préstame tu auto, por que Jade esta en peligro**" le digo rápido antes de comience a contar una de sus historia sobre su hermano.

"**¿Es otra vez el padre de Jade?**" me dice con preocupación.

"**Si Cat, apresúrate que no hay tiem-,¡Espera, ¿como sabes que es su padre?,bueno no importa, hay que salvar a Jade, su padre la va a matar**" le digo

"**¿Que?, esta bien vamos, aquí tengo las llaves del auto, ****apresurémonos**" me dice Cat.

Subimos al auto y conduzco a toda la velocidad que puedo, me paso semáforos en rojos, por suerte no tuvimos ningún accidente en el camino a casa de Jade. Cuando llegamos, bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa, la puerta estaba sin llave, a sí que pudimos entrar, pero no encontramos rastro de nada.

"**Cat, hay que separarnos, por que esta casa es muy grande y hay que salvar a Jade, Okay, yo busco en las habitaciones de aquí en esta planta y tú ****busca en las habitaciones de la segunda plata, esta bien**" le digo, ella dice que sí con la cabeza.

Así que comienzo a buscar, busco en la cocina, en el baño, en una habitación que no sé de quien es, pero no encuentro nada, mi corazón esta más acelerado que nunca, _y sí la mat-, no, eso no puede ser, no debo pensar en eso_. Escucho un ruido que proviene del sótano, así que me dirijo corriendo hasta ahí y me encuentro con Jade tirada en el suelo, se veía muy mal herida y su padre parado con un cuchillo en la mano levantado para apuñalar en el corazón, corro lo más rápido posible hacia el padre de Jade y le doy un puñetazo lo más fuerte posible en la cara, él cae de espaldas y deja caer el cuchillo, mientras yo me arrodillo junto a Jade.

"**Jade, tranquila, te voy a sacar de aquí**" le digo, ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules.

"**Tori**" dice ella en voz baja antes de perder el conocimiento. Yo estoy tratando de cargarla para llevarla al auto.

Mientra el padre de Jade busca el cuchillo, llega Cat.

"**¡Oh Dios! Jade**" dice Cat corriendo para ayudarme a cargar a Jade. Tratamos de caminar lo más rápido posible,_ pero Jade realmente pesa._

"**Ustedes no van a ningún lado con ella**" dice el jalando me de la mano y dándome un puñetazo en el estomago el aire es expulsado de mi cuerpo,caigo de rodillas llevándome las manos a mi estomago, _para mi suerte parece que no encontró el cuchillo_ pienso.

"**TORI**" Grita Cat aún sosteniendo a Jade,volteo a para ver al padre de Jade y me da una patada en el estomago, nuevamente el aire es expulsado de mi cuerpo, él me agarra por el cuello con fuerza y me levanta, se me esta dificultando respirar "**pagaras muy caro el puñetazo**" me dice, entonces yo le doy una patada en espinilla, y me suelta, trato de correr hacia donde Cat y Jade, pero el se lanza sobre mi, quedando él arriba y yo abajo de él. _Realmente esta tardo mucho para salir de aquí, Jade se esta desangrando, ella tiene que ir al hospital lo más rápido posible para que sobreviva_ pienso.

**"C-Cat, vete, l-lleva a Jade a un h-hopital rápido**" le digo apenas por que el Sr. West no deja llegar mucho aire a mis pulmones por que se encuentra  
sobre mí y realmente pesa demasiado.

"**P-pero,no Tori, no voy sin ti**" me dice Cat.

"**Cat v-vete, p-por que si n-no Jade no vivirá, Cat, por favor vete**" le digo. Ella solo dice sí con la cabeza y se aleja con Jade en los brazos,_ Cat es mas fuerte de lo que __pensé_. "**No van a ningún lado**" dice el levantándose de encima de mi para corre tras Cat y Jade, me levanto yo también y corro tras él, me lanzó sobre su espalda, derribandoló al suelo, para que así lograran escapar Cat y Jade.

**P/V Cat**

Llego con Jade al auto, la coloco en el asiento del pasajero y yo subo al lado del conductor rápido, comienzo conducir lo más rápido posible al hospital, Jade se esta desangrando y no quiero que mi mejor amiga muera desangrada. Me siento mal al dejar a Tori, tengo miedo que el padre de Jade la mate, pero si me quedaba moriríamos las tres, espero que Dios proteja a Tori. Llegamos al hospital, cargo a Jade en mis brazos para llevarla a dentro.

"**Necesito un medico**" gritó al entrar, pronto varias enfermeras me rodean , tomando a Jade en una camilla , llevándola a emergencias.

Me quedo esperando en la sala de espera, espero que todo salga bien, que Jade este bien, y que Tori no le pase nada. Me siento muy preocupada por la dos,pero me preocupa más Tori por que esta en las garras de ese monstruo.

**P/V Tori**

Me levanto de encima del para darle una patada en la cara, el se retuerce de dolor, pero se levanta rápido y me mira con una mirada de furia "**Eres una mocosa, entrometida **" me dice "**Usted no merece ser padre, no puedo creer que tenia pensado matar a su hija, ¿a caso no tiene corazón?**" le digo, "**Jajaja... ¿Sabes? ella arruino mi vida y merece morir, al igual que tú por estropear mis planes**" dice antes de darme un puñetazo en la cara, caigo al suelo, _creo que me rompió el labio inferior y esta sangrando, realmente duele demasiado _pienso. Iba a darme una patada pero la esquivo y me levanto, mientras que el sigue mirando el suelo, _¿Que es lo que mira?¡Oh,Dios! no puede ser, encontró el__ cuchillo_. Corro para agarrarlo antes que él pero ya es tarde, él ya lo tiene, me mira con una mirada psicópata.

Agita el cuchillo en mi cara haciendo un corte en la mejilla derecha, lo miro y él tiene levantado el cuchillo para apuñalarme, le doy una patada en el estomago y cae al suelo, él agarra mi pie y tira de mi para el suelo también, él no suelta mi pie intento darle una patada pero el me apuñala la pierna izquierda con el cuchillo "**¡Aaaah!**" gritó de dolor colocando la mano sobre la herida, trata de apuñalarme en el pecho con el cuchillo pero yo lo esquivo y solo hace un largo corte en el brazo izquierdo.

Le agarro la mano donde tiene el cuchillo, estamos peleando el cuchillo,_ él es muy fuerte, nunca lo soltara,¡Ya sé!. _Le muerdo la mano y lo suelta del dolor, él intenta agarrar el cuchillo, pero yo empujo el cuchillo dentro de una ventila, donde no lo logrará sacar.

"**Eres una estúpida**" me dice antes de darme una patada en el estomago, "** Pagaras por todo,¿oíste?**" me dice y comienza a darme patadas por todos lados, la cabeza, el pecho, estomago y otros lados. "** Deténgase por favor, realmente duele**" le digo mientras me retuerzo del dolor, _debo salir de aquí antes de que me mate_ pienso.

Veo un bate de béisbol en el suelo, el hace una pausa y deja de darme patadas, aprovecho y alcanzo el bate de béisbol y me levanto "**No te atrevas perra **" me dice, entonces yo le doy un golpe en la cabeza y cae semiinconciente, lo dejo tirado en el suelo y corro como puedo por que me duele mucho la pierna izquierda, en la sala veo las llaves del coche de Jade, las agarro y corro hacia el auto de Jade, subo en él, y lo enciendo y conduzco lo más rápido posible, lejos del y me dirijo al hospital para que atiendan mis heridas y ver como se encuentra Jade.


	4. Capitulo 4

Victorious

Capitulo 4

**P/V Cat**

Estoy en la sala de espera, preocupada por el estado de Jade,_ cuando la encontramos se veía muy mal, espero que no sea nada grave._ También estoy preocupada por Tori, la deje con una persona que la podía matar, espero que no le pase nada. Veo un doctor salir de la habitación en la que esta Jade.

"**Familia o amigos de la señorita West **" dice el doctor.

"**Yo soy su amiga**" le digo. "**¿Esta bien?**" le pregunto.

"** la señorita West se encuentra estabilizada, su estado es un poco critico, pero con los cuidados adecuados estará bien, ella sufrió varios golpes y cortes,al parecer fue apuñala con arma blanca en el hombro derecho, tiene dos costillas rotas, ya están vendadas y un pie roto, pero ya le pusimos yeso, tenia una hemorragia interna leve, pero ya lo resolvimos,pero tiene que quedarse dos semanas aquí en recuperación**" dice el Doctor, me alivia que va estar bien.

"**¿Puedo entrar a verla?**" le pregunto.

"**Sí claro, ella en estos momentos esta dormida por varios sedantes que le dimos**" me dice el doctor con una sonrisa.

Entró a la habitación donde esta Jade, la veo y siento culpabilidad por que no he estado apoyándola mucho con lo de su padre, me siento en una silla la tomó de la mano.

"**Jade, no se si me escuchas pero realmente lo siento por haberte abandonado con el problema de tú padre -"** soy interrumpida por mi celular sonando.

"**¿Hola?"** contestó.

"**Hola C-Cat, soy Tori, ¿Como esta Jade?"** dice Tori, se le escucha la voz un poco débil.

"**¡Oh Dios! ¡Tori! ¿Como estas?¿esta bien? ¿estas herida? ¿Que sucedió con el padre de Jade ?"** le preguntó con una voz alegre por que esta viva y preocupa por que no sé si esta herida.

"**Cat, luego te digo, en estos momento estoy llegando al hospital" **me dice Tori y cuelga, de inmediato me levanto y me dirijo hacia la entrada del hospital para ver como esta Tori.

**P/V Tori**

Estoy llegando al hospital, necesito saber como esta Jade. Me siento un poco débil por que he perdido sangre gracias al padre de Jade que me apuñalo la pierna, me bajo del auto y me dirijo hacia el interior del hospital cojeando y veo a Cat en la puerta.

**"¡Oh Dios! ¡Tori, estas herida!"** me dice Cat, corriendo hacia donde estoy y me ayuda a caminar hacia a dentro del hospital.

"**Necesito ayuda aquí"** dice Cat al entrar, pronto las enfermeras me rodean y me ponen en una camilla.

Luego de que las enfermeras tratan mis heridas y me dan analgésicos para aliviar el dolor, me dejan libre , ya que no tengo heridas graves, solo la herida de la pierna, algunos golpes y cortadas. Me dirijo hacia la habitación de Jade;mientras que Cat tuvo que irse porque sus padres estaban preocupados. Entro a la habitación de Jade, la veo se ve toda herida, me acerco y me siento en una silla que se encuentra junto a la cama y la tomo de la mano esperando a que se despierte, veo que comienza a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules.

**"Jade, ¿Como te sientes?"** le digo suavemente y ella me voltea a ver.

**"¿Tori?¿Que paso?¿Donde estoy? y ¿Por qué tienes herida la mejilla y el labio?"** me dice con preocupación.

**"Jade estas en el hospital,por que tú padre te quiso matar y mis heridas pues es que luche con tu padre"** le digo en voz muy baja la última parte.

**"¡¿QUE?! ¿estas bien?,¿Que te hizo?"** me dice alterada y preocupada.

"**Jade tranquila, estoy bien, bueno me duele un poco la pierna izquierda por que me la apuñalo con el cuchillo, pero estoy bien, tranquila"** le digo.

**"Tori, acaso estas loca, él pudo h-haberte m-mat-"** dice Jade sin terminar la frase y una lagrima corre por su mejilla.

Seco la lagrima con mi pulgar, **"Jade, estoy bien, estoy aquí con vida, además si no me hubiera enfrentado a tu padre tu no estarías aquí"** le digo.

**"Jade,¿Por que no me dijiste lo que te pasaba con tu padre?"** le pregunto con calma.

**"Creo que tenia miedo que me abandonaras como los otros"** me dice Jade con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

"**Jade, yo jamás haría algo así, ¿y quienes son los otros?"** le pregunto con curiosidad,_ seguro que uno de esos a los que le a contado Jade a de ser Cat._

**"S-son Cat y B-Beck" **me dice Jade, _¡Beck! con razón se puso nervioso cuando le pregunte si sabía lo que le pasaba a Jade. _Jade comienza a llorar, yo la abrazo y trato de calmarla.

**"Jade, tranquila, todo estará bien, estoy aquí ¿Okay?"** le digo para tranquilizarla, ella asiente con la cabeza y comienza a calmarse.

**"De hoy en adelante no dejare que se acerque tu padre a ti, yo te protegeré, te lo prometo Jade"**

** "Vas a vivir en mi casa, te cuidare hasta que sanes tus heridas, volverás a Hollywood Arts , seguirás insultando a todos y volverás a la normalidad, siendo la misma Jade West segura, que le gustan las tijeras, el café y a la que todos le temen ¿Esta bien?"** le digo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y me da una pequeña sonrisa. Le doy un beso en la frente y le susurro** "Todo estará bien, te lo prometo"**

**P/V Cat**

Cuando salí del hospital llamé a la policía esperando que ya hubieran patrullas por suerte ya estaban disponibles, les dije lo que sucedió para que arrestaran al , por suerte lograron arrestaron cuando estaba tratando de huir de la ciudad; también llamé a los padres de Tori para que se dieran cuenta de la situación y que supieran que Tori esta bien aunque con algunas heridas, pero estará bien. Cuando llegué a casa me encargue de avisarles de lo sucedido a Andre, Robbie y Beck.

Me encuentro acostada en mi cama,_ hoy tuve un día muy agitado y necesito descansar._ Pero antes me prometo algo **"Voy a apoyar a Jade en esto , la cuidare y jamás la vuelvo a abandonar en cualquier problema que tenga, lo** **prometo" **me digo a mi misma antes de quedarme dormida.

**P/V Tori**

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente con el padre de Jade ,mis heridas ya sanaron excepto la pierna que aún me duele un poco pero por lo menos ya puedo caminar bien;mis padres y Trina me llamaron para asegurarse de que estaba bien por que Cat les informo sobre lo sucedido, mientras que el padre de Jade ya se encuentra en la cárcel por intento de asesinato, mientras tanto Jade ha estado en el hospital dos semanas,sus heridas ya están sanando ,ya le quitaron el yeso y hoy le dan de alta aunque todavía tiene que cuidarse por qué las heridas no han sanado por completo, yo no la he dejado de visitar ningún día tampoco Cat, hemos estado ahí junto a ella, también la han visitado Andre, Robbie, Rex y Beck.

**"Jade ¿estás lista para ir a casa?"** le pregunto suavemente.

**"Sí, eso creo"** me dice. Entonces salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a mi casa donde Jade va quedarse a vivir de hoy en delante.

**P/V Jade**

Después de que mi padre me intento asesinar, he estado en el hospital dos semanas recuperándome, Tori ha estado conmigo todos estos días junto con Cat, me han apoyado mucho, pero más Tori, ella ha sido un ángel para mí, me salvo de mi padre, me ha cuidado y prometió protegerme, me ha dicho que puedo vivir en su casa todo el tiempo que quiera, Tori es la persona más hermosa,bondadosa y dulce que he conocido,_ ¡Espera!¿Acabo de pensar que Tori es hermosa? Realmente lo sucedido con mi padre me afecto._..Bueno,creo que al fin hemos llegado a ser amigas.

**"Jade, ya llegamos"** me dice Tori. me ayudo a bajar del auto entramos a su casa, me llevo mi nueva habitación. Me siento en la cama, Tori se sienta junto a mí.

**"Sí necesitas algo avísame ¿esta bien?"** me dice colocando su mano sobre mi pierna y nuevamente siento esa extraña sensación agradable y no quisiera que desapareciera.

**"Sí, y Tori gracias por todo,realmente gracias, por que sin ti no estaría aún con vida"** le digo sinceramente.

"**No hay de que, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, solo tienes que confiar en mí primero, Okay" ** me dice con una sonrisa**"Bueno te dejo para que descanse"** me dice quitando la mano de mi pierna y levantándose para salir de mi habitación.

Me quedo pensando _¿Por qué, tengo esa extraña sensación cada vez que Tori me toca? es una sensación agradable que me transmite amor,confianza y protección,¿pero por qué solo es cuando Tori me toca? no sentía eso cuando estaba con Beck, realmente tengo que averiguar el por qué de esa sensación._ pienso hasta que me quedo dormida.

**Espero que les este gustando la historia, esta es mi primera historia**** , recientemente he tenido muchas ideas para la historia ,tal vez halla más romance que Hurt/Comfort ... Tal vez de este capitulo en delante no actualice muy seguido, ya que estoy estudiando y estudio de 7 am a 6 pm así que no me queda mucho tiempo..Pero voy a tratar de actualizar seguido. :{)**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola, me he tardado en actualizar por que estaba en exámenes de periodo en mi escuela, y los tiempos libres los ocupaba para practicar piano y una canción que canté para un evento donde asistieron unas 350 personas, pero aquí les tengo el capitulo 5; por cierto gracias por sus comentarios, realmente se los agradezco...Y la historia , bueno la he llevado algo rápido, pero intentare ver si la puedo llevar más lento.**

Victorious

Capitulo 5

**P/V Jade**

_(Sueño)_

_Me encuentro en una heladería junto con Tori y Cat, estamos riendo sobre una tontería que hizo Cat._

_**" Cat, no debiste hacer tirar el helado al aire para ver si lo podías coger con la boca, un helado no es igual a las palomitas de maíz"** dice Tori riendo.  
_

**_"Sí Cat , Vega tiene razón no lo debiste hacer" _**_le digo riéndome de la tontería que hizo.  
_

**_"Sí, creo que debí pensar antes, ahora ya no tengo mi helado favorito y tengo la cara cubierta de él" _**_dice Cat un poco triste._

_Vega se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a Cat **"Ven Cat, iremos al baño a quitarte el helado de la cara"** le dice Vega a Cat tomándola de la mano. Voltea a verme y dice **" Jade espéranos aquí, ya regresamos" "Esta bien, aquí las espero Vega" **le digo un poco enojada por qué lleva a Cat de la mano...Realmente no sé por que me enojo por eso, a mí no me importa lo que haga Vega pienso._

_Estoy sentada sola aburrida esperando a Vega y a Cat, cuando de repente se a cerca un hombre que conozco perfectamente, mi padre, comienzo a temblar cuando se acerca, tengo mucho miedo de lo que me pueda hacer._

**_"Hola Jadelyn, mi querida hija ¿ te has divertido sin mí? _**_dice mi padre con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa que me da miedo._

**_"Déjame en paz, o v-voy a llamar a la po-policía, y por cierto no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo" _**_le digo con un poco de valor._

**_"Oh Jade, Jade, no sabes como voy a disfrutar mi venganza,¡Espera! tengo una idea, te voy a contar, lo van a pagar todos tus amigos ¿como es que se llaman tus amigos? ¡así ya recordé!, Andre,Beck, el niño nerd y su títere, Cat y especialmente con la que más me desquitare será con tu amiguita Victoria o mejor dicho Tori como le gusta que le llamen"_**_me dice agregando una risa malvada al acabar de hablar, y comienzo a sentir un gran temor especialmente por Tori, no quiero que la lastime, de repente veo a mi padre con pistola sujetando a Tori en la puerta de la entrada de la heladería, comienzo a correr hacia a ellos pero cuanto más lo intento es como si me alejara más, las lagrimas corren en mi cara con libertad._

**_"Despide de ella Jadelyn"_**_me dice mi padre con una sonrisa de psicópata.  
_

**_"No, por favor no le hagas__ daño"_**_ le ruego a mi papá._

**_"J-Jade te a-amo" _**_Tori dice antes de que se oyera el clic del arma disparando y cae el cuerpo sin vida de ella. Mientra mi papá ríe._

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOO" _**_grito ._

_(Fin del sueño)_

Me despierto con un grito emitido de mí, estoy toda sudada y con una respiración acelerada, además de despertar con un gran temor.

**"Jade,¿estas bien?"** dice Tori, entrando por la puerta de mi habitación con una cara de preocupada. _De seguro esta despierta por mi culpa , pienso._

**"Sí Vega, estoy bien, ahora vete a dormir"** le digo con despreció, pero enseguida me arrepiento de como la traté. **"Lo siento Tori, no quise tratarte así, pero estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla"** le digo.

Ella se acerca y se sienta en la cama junto a mí **"Esta bien,¿No quieres hablar de la pesadilla conmigo?"** me dice Tori suavemente.

**"No, y-yo no quiero hablar de eso" **le digo mientras veo hacia el suelo un poco avergonzada por haberla despertado. **"Jade, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea? puedes decirme de que trataba tu pesadilla" **Me dice Tori colocando su mano en mi pierna, me estremezco un poco al contacto _realmente no entiendo por qué se da esta extraña sensación a cada vez que me toca, pienso._

**"Lo sé, me lo has dicho en muchas ocasiones, pe-pero enserio no quiero hablar de mis pesadillas, son absurdas, y no importan, así que puedes irte a dormir tranquila que yo estaré bien" **le digo.

**"Esta bien si no deseas hablar, pero hablar hará que te sientas mejor Jade. Si algún día deseas hablar ahí estaré para ti,¿Okay?"** me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza, ella se levanta y se va a su habitación a dormir, mientras que yo me quedo acostada sobre mi cama con miedo de volver a dormir, pero al paso de las hora me duermo nuevamente.

**P/V Tori**

Al siguiente día...

Me he levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno para Jade y para mí, estoy un poco preocupada por las pesadillas de Jade, ella necesita hablar de sus pesadillas, me encantaría que ella confiara en mí más.

**"Buenos días Vega"** dice Jade bajando las escaleras con cuidado por que sus heridas no han sanado del todo.

**"Buenos días Jade, me alegra que ya hallas despertado, ya el desayuno esta listo y es tocino con huevos"** le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella se acerca a la cocina y se sienta en la mesa para desayunar, yo coloco el plato de comida frente a ella para que desayune. **"Gracias Tori, se ve delicioso"**

**"Jade, no deseas hablar de l-" **me interrumpe **" Vega realmente no quiero hablar de las pesadillas ahora" **me dice Jade con un poco de amargura.

Suspiro y le digo **"Esta bien...Entonces hablemos de otra cosa...¿Estas lista para regresar a Hollywood Arts mañana?"** le digo, esperando a que no me de otra respuesta con amargura.

**"Bueno, e-eso creo, so-solo que tengo mie-miedo de como me t-traten los de-demás, por lo que su-sucedió"**Me dijo tartamudeando y algo avergonzada.

**"Jade no tienes que tener miedo, a demás dudo que alguien te diferente, recuerda que aún te temen" **le digo con una sonrisa y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

**"Gracias Tor" **me dice **"no hay de que" **le digo. **"Por cierto no te acostumbres a que te de gracias Vega, por que eso no es lo mío ¿de acuerdo?" **me dice con una sonrisa.

**"Esta bien West"** le digo con una sonrisa.

4 horas después...

Estoy junto a Jade sentada en el sofá, viendo una película, mientras esperamos que Cat llegue para pasar el rato.

**"Jade, enserio no entiendo que le hallas de divertido a las películas de terror"** Le digo escondiendo la cara en el hombre de ella para no ver la escena violenta.

**"Jaja..Bueno, lo divertido de estas películas, es la sangre, las muertes, los gritos de desesperación, y los tontos con esperanza de vivir" **me dice riendo,_creo que es linda cuando ella ríe, pero que estoy pensando,¿Jade linda cuando ríe?, debo ignorar estos pensamientos._

****Escucho que tocan el timbre, a sí que me levanto del sofá para ir a abrir.

**"Debe de ser Cat, Jade apaga la televisión, sabes que Cat se asusta mucho con esas películas" **Le digo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta.

**"Al igual que tú Vega"** me dice Jade con una sonrisa en la cara, lo ignoro y abro la puerta.

**"Holaaa Tori"** dice Cat dándome un fuerte abrazo. **"Hola Cat"** le digo entonces me suelta y se dirige hacia donde Jade.

**"Holaaa Jade"** le dice a Jade corriendo hacia donde ella con los brazos abierto para uno de sus abrazos. **"Cat, ni se te ocurra darme uno de tus abrazos"** dice Jade. **"Mmm" **dice Cat un poco triste.

**"Cat recuerda que las heridas de Jade no han sanado del todo, y uno de tus abrazos la lastimaría"** le digo con calma.

**"Sí lo sé"** dice un poco triste **"¿Adivinen que traje?"** dice Cat muy alegre.

**"Mmm ¿Que trajiste Cat?"** le pregunto, esperando que no vaya a ser una de esas cosas raras que hace su hermano.

**"10 cajas grandes de pastelillos "** dice con mucha emoción **"¿Por que tantas Cat?¿A caso piensas hacer una fiesta?"** le dice Jade.

**"Sí, pero solo nosotras 3, es una fiesta de pastelillos"** dice Cat brincando de emoción. **"Ahora, Tori ayúdame a traer las cajas, están en el auto" **dice Cat entusiasmada, así que le ayudo a traer todas las cajas dentro de la casa.

**"Okay Cat, ya están todas a dentro ¿y ahora que?"** le pregunto a Cat.

**"Es hora de comer y disfrutar los pastelillos"** dice Cat muy alegre.

**"Cat, no podemos comer todos estos pastelillos solo nosotras 3"** dice Jade

**"Sí podemos, pero hay que poner música para que sea más divertida la fiesta de pastelillos"** dice Cat poniendo música.

**"okay"** digo yo dándole una sonrisa .

Comenzamos a comer los pastelillos y a bailar un poco, lo admito es algo divertido.

**"Esto es divertido Cat"** le digo sonriendo. **"les dije que iba a ser divertido, los pastelillos y la música es lo mejor"** me dice Cat comiendo y sonriendo

**"Pero no creo que nos acabemos estos pastelillos Cat" **le digo.

**"Yo tengo una idea, que será más divertido y nos acabaremos los pastelillos rápido"** dice Jade con una risa malvada en el rostro.

**"¿Cual es esa idea?"** le pregunto.

**"Esta"** dice levantando un pastelillo y restregándomelo en toda la cara. **"¡Oh!,¡Jade!" **le digo mientras que ella se ríe a carcajadas. Agarro un pastelillo y se lo tiro, pero ella lo esquiva y el pastelillo le da a Cat en la nariz. **"Ups" **le digo mientra que Jade no para de reír, _por cierto se ve hermosa cuand- alto Tori, deja esos pensamientos._

**"¡Yeah! guerra de pastelillos"** dice Cat mientras agarra unos pastelillos y los lanza.

Bueno la guerra de pastelillos acabo cuando ya no habían pastelillos, terminamos todas embarradas de ellos, y luego me toco limpiar todo a mí sola, por que Cat tuvo que irse por que tenia que acompañar a su hermano al medico. Y Jade, bueno ella tiene la excusa de que esta herida y no puede ayudar a limpiar, bueno...luego que termine de limpiar, me duche porque estaba embarrada de pastelillos, me vestí y me dirigí a la habitación de Jade, para darle las buenas noches.

Toque la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar.

**"Hola Jade, vine a ver si no necesitabas algo antes de dormir"** le digo, cuando notó que ella esta acurrucada en la cama como con miedo de algo. Me acerco y me siento en la cama al lado de ella.

**"Jade ¿estas bien?"** le pregunto un poco preocupada.

**"¿Po-podrías q-quedarte aquí esta noche, no qui-quiero tener pesadillas,por favor?** me dice Jade, con una expresión de asustada en la cara.

**"Claro que puedo quedarme aquí si deseas"** le digo con suavidad mientras me acuesto en la cama junto a ella.

**"¿**** Podrías por por f-favor ...abrasarme...pa-para poder dormir?"** me pregunta con timidez.

**"Sí,claro" **le digo mientras la abrazo y atraigo nuestros cuerpos más juntos, le doy un suave beso en la frente **"Buenas noches Jade".**

**"Buenas noches T-Tori"** dice Jade...Nos dormimos con nuestros cuerpos enredados en un cálido y cómodo abrazo. _Jade es muy linda cuando pide que me quede con ella, es realmente hermosa,_es lo último que pienso antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**¿Que les parece este capitulo? espero que les halla gustado...**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar más pronto, espero que no me dejen tareas en esta semana en la escuela, y no tenga compromisos extra para así poder actualizar más pronto.**

**Y gracias por leer mi historia xoxox**


	6. Capitulo 6

Victorious

Capitulo 6

**P/V Jade**

Me despierto y abro los ojos para encontrarme con Tori dormida abrazándome en sus cálidos brazos en los cuales me siento protegida, _Tori se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme, ¡Espera! ¿desde cuando me parece hermosa Vega?, creo que pasar mucho tiempo con Vega me ha hecho perder la cabeza, sí eso ha de ser, pienso._

Ella comienza a abrir los ojo y me ve con una sonrisa. **"Buenos días Jade"** me dice.

**"Buenos días"** le digo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, ella se levanta para sentarse en la orilla de la cama y se estira antes de volver a hablar.

**"¿Que tal dormiste? ¿no tuviste pesadilla?" **me pregunta, me levanto de la cama y me siento junto a ella.

**"Bien... Y no, esta vez no las tuve...Gracias por quedarte a dormir conmigo para no tener pesadillas" **le digo,_ porque sinceramente se lo agradezco, odio tener pesadillas, pero cuando ella se queda conmigo no las tengo, y no sé por que._

**"No hay de que Jade, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"** me dice dándome una sonrisa y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

**"Bueno...Jade..Creo que deberías comenzar a arreglarte para ir a la escuela y yo también" **dice Tori levantándose..._Ughs no recordaba que hoy volvía a Hollywood Arts, tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar cuando regrese,¿y si me tratan diferente? ¿ y las personas me tienen lastima? ¿o sí se burlan de mí?_ ¿ y si-Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos.

**"Jade, sé que estas pensando en que pasará cuando llegues nuevamente a Hollywood Arts y piensas que te van a tratar diferente, pero todo estará bien, todo volverá a la normalidad, y yo estaré ahí contigo a sí que tranquila, ¿Okay?"** dice Tori, ella parece como sí me leyó la mente, yo asiento con la cabeza.

**"Bien, apresúrate a arreglarte para irnos por que no quiero que lleguemos tarde"** Me dice Tori con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de salir de la habitación.

30 minutos más tarde...

Nos encontramos llegando al parque amiento de Hollywood Arts. Tori apaga el auto y antes de bajar de él me habla.

**"Jade, ¿Estas lista para entrar a la escuela?"** me pregunta Tori un poco preocupada.

**"S-sí, eso creo, pero puedo evitar sentir un poco de miedo"** le digo mientra veo mis manos.

Ella toma mi mano, **"Jade, mírame"** dice Tori, y obedezco y la veo a sus hermosos ojos de color cafés **"Todo estará bien, estaré contigo en todo momento, ya veras que todo será igual que antes de que esto pasará...Así que es hora de entrar,¿Esta bien?"** me dice Tori con una voz suave y segura.**"Esta bien"** le digo. Así que salimos del auto y Tori me agarra de la mano para que nos dirigirnos dentro de Hollywood Arts._ Estoy sintiendo esa extraña sensación cuando me tomó de la mano, y siento que se a ido el temor que tenia hace unos segundo y me siento más segura._

Cuando entramos de pronto todas las miradas se dirigen hacia nosotros, Tori solo ignora las miradas, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo, el miedo esta regresando, al parecer Tori lo nota, y me mira con una cara preocupada.

**"Jade tranquila, son solo miradas solo ignóralas, así que cálmate" **me dice Tori ofreciéndome una sonrisa.

**"Sí lo sé, pero no es fácil para mí"** le digo con una voz suave que apenas se escucha.

**"Jade estoy aquí contigo, todo estará bien"** me dice Tori, suspiro y abro mi casillero para sacar guardar y sacar unos libros, Tori también se dirige al de ella para abrir su casillero. Suena la campana y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase con Sikowitz.

Entramos al salón de clases.**"Tori y Jade, que bueno es tenerlas de regreso, por favor tomen asiento"** dice Sikowitz alegre. Tori y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban juntas, ya que Tori no me abandona y se lo agradezco porque la necesito. La clase terminó y nos dirigimos al asfalto de la escuela para almorzar. Tori y yo llegamos a la mesa donde se encuentran Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex y Beck.

**"Hola chicos"** dice Tori alegremente. **"Hola Tori, hola Jade"** responden todos, así que nos sentamos, Tori se sienta junto a Andre, yo me siento junto a Tori y Cat.

**"Saben chicos, ayer mi hermano fue arrestado por tirar un globo de agua"** dice Cat contando una de sus extrañas historias de su hermano.

**"Espera Cat,¿como puede ser arrestada una persona por solo tirar un globo de agua?"** dice Robbie.

**"Es que se lo tiro a un oficial de policía y se rió de él,luego le dijo unas groserías y trato de quitarle la ropa al policía para poder entrar a la estación de p-" **decía Cat pero fue interrumpida por Beck.

**"Cat, ya no queremos saber más sobre eso"** dice Beck. **"Ummm"** dice Cat triste. Pero todos lo ignoramos.

**"Y así que...¿Jade como estas?"** Me dice Beck dándome una sonrisa.

**"Pues bien hasta ahora,Tori a estado conmigo en todo momento desde lo sucedido no me ha dejado sola ningún segundo y realmente le debo una"** le digo mientras miro a Tori quien me da una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo.

**"Yo también estuve ahí contigo desde lo sucedido, te fui a visitar al hospital cada vez que pude, quiero decir, todos estuvimos contigo Jade"** me dice Beck un poco reclamante.

**"Sí...Es cierto, gracias chicos por estar ahí para mí"** les digo.

**"No hay de que Jade"** dice Cat alegremente.

**"Wow, desde cuando la bruja mala del oeste da las gracias"** dice el molesto de Rex.

**"¿y a tí que te importa? títere de pacotilla"** le digo molesta.

**"Rex, no creo que sea el momento de molestar a Jade"** le advierte Tori a Rex.

**"Así, parece que le afecto saber que su papá la odiaba al igual que todos"** dice Rex, eso realmente me duele, es cierto nadie me quiere, todos me odian, las lagrimas comienzan a asomar en mis ojos.

**"Robbie dile a tu títere que ya basta por favor"** le dice Tori muy preocupada. **"Rex eso no se le dice a una amiga, ahora te voy a meter en la mochila para que aprendas"** dice Robbie. **"Ella no es mi amiga Rob"** dice Rex antes de que lo meta en la Lagrimas están comenzando a escurrir por mis mejillas.

**"Jade"** dice Tori suavemente. Pero yo me levando y salgo corriendo.

**P/V Beck**

Jade acaba de salir corriendo por lo que le a dicho Rex, Tori rápidamente se levanta de la mesa **"Voy a ir a buscarla chicos"** dice Tori. Pero yo la detengo.

**"No Tori, quédate aquí y come, yo voy a ir a buscarla para asegurarme de que esta bien, cuando la encuentre yo te hago saber como esta" **le digo amablemente.

**"Esta bien, pero me lo haces saber tan pronto la encuentres"** me dice Tori un poco insegura.

Así que me dispongo a buscar a Jade por todo Hollywood Arts,_ creo que es hora de andar echar mi plan de hacer que Jade vuelva conmigo ya que su padre esta en prisión, aún la amo pero le tenia miedo a su padre, ¿y que tal si me mataba por estar con Jade? no podía arriesgarme a eso, además yo soy el chico más guapo y caliente de todo Hollywood Arts y puedo estar con cualquier chica que yo quisiera ¿por qué que chica no quisiera estar conmigo? y no iba a arriesgar mi vida solo por una chica, cuando todas me quieren, pues sí lo hacia fuera una tontería._

Esta bien, ya he buscado en toda la escuela, ¿donde se pudo haber metido? _¡Ah,claro! en el armario del_ conserje. a sí que voy al armario del conserje , abro la puerto y la encuentro sentada en el suelo llorando a mares_ , _cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me siento frente a ella._  
_

**"Jade"** le digo lo más suave que puedo para no asustarla.

**P/V Jade**

Escucho que alguien dice mi nombre, volteo a ver y era Beck.

**"¿Que quieres Beck?¿acaso vienes a burlarte de mí al igual que Rex ?"** le digo fríamente.

**"No, claro que no, vine a ver si estabas bien, me tenías muy preocupado cuando saliste corriendo"** me dice dándome una sonrisa.

**"Pues sí estoy bien Beck, solo que si me dolió lo que me dijo Rex "** le digo mientras que las lagrimas aún corren por mi cara.

**"No le hagas caso a las estupideces que dice Rex, sí no recuerdas es controlado por un nerd"** me dice riéndose un poco y yo también me rió.

**"Tienes razón Beck, Robbie apenas sabe lo que es real y lo que no, es un completo nerd y creo que retrasado" **le digo riéndome y él ríe también.

**"Sí, es cierto"** dice Beck riendo.

Suena la campana, así que me levanto y me limpio las lagrimas, Beck también se levanta y comienza a limpiar las lagrimas con su pulgar. Yo miro a los ojos.

**"Jade,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"** me dice Beck agregando una sonrisa.

**"Sí, claro"** le digo un poco con miedo de lo que pueda decir.

**"Mira Jade, tu eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, tal vez no seas la más dulce de todas las chicas de aquí...Pero te has robado mi corazón, con tu hermosa sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos azules, yo te amo y solo quiero saber si ¿quieres ser mi novia? me harías el chico más feliz del mundo si dices que sí"** me dice sonriendo muy seguro, pero yo no se si lo sigo amando, él me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba ¿y ahora viene a decirme que me ama?.

**"Beck no, no puedo ser tu novia, después que me abandonas cuando más te necesitaba, y-yo te necesitaba Beck, necesitaba que estuvieras ahí para mí cada vez que mi padre me golpeaba pensaba en tí, y tú no estabas para defenderme"** le grito con enojo y en llanto.

**"¿has dicho que no? Jade yo nunca deje de amarte, en ningún momento, yo siempre pensaba en tí bebe"** me dice Beck.

**"Si nunca dejaste de amarme ¿por qué rompiste conmigo?"** le digo enojada.

**"Bueno...Es que...pues...Le tenía miedo a tu padre,¿ y si me mataba solo por ser tu novio? pues no quería arriesgarme"** dice un poco enfadado.

**"Jaja...Sí realmente me amabas me no me hubieras dejado, aunque mi padre te hubiera intentado matar hubieras estado ahí si me amabas"** le grito.

**"Jade entiende cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo hice"** me dice Beck.

**"Tori...Tori estuvo ahí para mí cuando la necesite, mi padre intento matarla, pero aun así ella estuvo ahí para mí"** le digo.

**"¿Tori? ¿por que diablos metes a Tori en esta conversación? ¿sabes que? no me importa, solo quiero saber si aceptas ser mi novia ¿aceptas o no?"** me dice gritando.

**"Jajaja...Claro que no, eres un cínico, no puedo creer que hubo un tiempo que estuve enamorada de tí Beck Oliver"** le grito antes de salir del armario del conserje. Él me sigue y me agarra del brazo.

**"JADE, sabes que si no estas conmigo no estarás con nadie, para empezar nadie te quiere, no andan chicos detrás de ti rogando ser tus novios como a mí me ruegan las chicas, si no aceptas estar conmigo estarás solo por una eternidad, acepta, te estoy dando una solo oportunidad"** dice Beck enojado, y tengo miedo nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

**"Beck, suéltame por favor"** le ruego ya asustada.

**"NO, hasta que aceptes"** este me grita.

**"Por favor suéltame, me estas lastimando"** le digo con las lagrimas resbalando por mi cara.

**"DIJE QUE NO"** Dice Beck, antes de besarme bruscamente, trato de apartarlo pero es más fuerte que yo, así que le doy una patada en la espinilla. Entonces se separa del beso.

**"MALDITA SEA JADE"** Grita muy enojado, este levanta el puño para golpearme y lo dirige a mi cara, pero alguien lo detiene y es Tori.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Y les agradezco los comentarios que han hecho sobre mi historia. xo :{)**


	7. Capitulo 7

Victorious

_**"Por favor suéltame, me estas lastimando"** le digo con las lagrimas resbalando por mi cara._

_**"DIJE QUE NO"** Dice Beck, antes de besarme bruscamente, trato de apartarlo pero es más fuerte que yo, así que le doy una patada en la espinilla. Entonces se separa del beso._

_**"MALDITA SEA JADE"** Grita muy enojado, este levanta el puño para golpearme y lo dirige a mi cara, pero alguien lo detiene y es Tori._

Capitulo 7

**P/V Tori**

Me preocupe mucho cuando Jade salio corriendo de la mesa donde estábamos almorzando, iba a ir a buscarla pero Beck me dijo que él la buscaría y me avisaría la hora del almuerzo termino, entramos a clases y no sabía nada de Jade ni Beck así que decidí ir a buscar a Jade yo, me excuse de la clase diciendo que iba al baño, comencé a buscarla, cuando escuche que los gritos de Jade y Beck peleando justo donde estaban los casilleros, me dirigí rápidamente y me encuentro con Beck besando a Jade a la fuerza_ siento una rabia al verlos, que me dan ganas de golpear a Beck de enojo_, Jade le da una patada y este maldice antes de levantar el puño para golpearla, corro hacia ellos y detengo el puño de Beck para que no la golpee.

**"¿Que diablos pretendes hacer Beck?"** le grito al empujarlo, me pongo frente a Jade para enfrentar a Beck.

**"No te metas Vega"** me grita Beck empujándome.

**"Beck, estabas a punto de golpearla, y se suponía que venías a buscarla para saber que se encuentre bien"** le reclamo.

**"Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga, además ella es una maldita perra que nadie la quiere"** me grita empujándome otra vez, mientras que Jade llora detrás de mí. Me enoje tanto que le di un puñetazo justo en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar, además de que lo mande al suelo.

**"Maldición Tori"** Grita Beck cubriéndose la nariz, se levanta del suelo rápido y me empuja contra el casillero y me da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago **"¡Ooouh!** grito de dolor, el aire es expulsando de mi cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas a causa del dolor y sujetando mi estomago además de que me golpee fuertemente la espalda contra los casilleros.

**"TORI"** Jade grita, agachándose junto a mí con una cara preocupada.

**"¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?"** grita Lane.

**"¿Por qué están peleando?...Ahora mismo vayan a la enfermería y después se van directo a mi oficina, los estaré esperando" **dice Lane enojado y se va.

Beck solo nos ve enojado y se dirige primero a la enfermería.

**"¿Tori?¿Estas bien?"** me dice Jade con una mirada de preocupación. _Se ve tan linda cuando se preocupa por mí pienso._

**"C-Creo qu-que sí"** le digo pero con una mueca de dolor.

**"Ven, te ayudare a pararte y te llevare a la enfermería"** dice Jade ayudándome a levantarme, **"¡Oouh!"** me quejo del dolor al levantarme. Jade pone mi brazo en su hombro para apoyarme en ella, y pone su mano alrededor de mí cintura. Me lleva hasta la enfermería y me deja ahí por qué la enfermera le pide que salga.

**P/V Jade**

_Ught, no puedo creer que Beck lastimara a Tori, él me las va a pagar por todo lo que me dijo pero aun más por lastimar a mi Tori.¡Espera! por que acabo de pensar que Tori es mía, bueno no importa, el punto es que Beck me las pagará. Pienso._

Me dirijo a mi casillero para guardar algunas cosas,cuando me encuentro con Cat y Andre.

**"Hola Jadelyn"** me dice Cat alegre al verme.

**"Jade estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Beck y Tori te estaban buscando ¿no los has visto?"** me pregunta Andre.

**"Sí los he visto, ellos están en la enfermería"** les digo en un tono algo triste y a la vez enojada.

**"¡¿Que?!"** dicen los dos a la vez.

**"¿pero que les hiciste Jade?"** dice Cat con miedo de mi y escondiéndose detrás de Andre.

**"Cat...Yo no hice nada, fue Beck, es que estábamos discutiendo él intento golpearme, entonces llego Tori y lo detuvo , él la empujo y Tori le dio un puñetazo, Beck se molesto más y empujo a Tori contra los casilleros y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y luego llego Lane y los mando a la enfermería y dijo que después fueran a la oficina de él"** digo algo enojada por lo que Beck hizo.

**"¡¿Que?!" **dicen Cat y Andre a la vez, ambos muy sorprendidos.

**"Espera Jade, ¿acabas de decir que Beck golpeo a Tori?"** dice Andre como si no creyera lo que acababa de decirle.

**"Sí Andre, el estúpido de Beck golpeo a Tori"** le digo

**"Pero Beck no es malo, Jade"** me dice Cat.

**"Pues si lo es Cat...Bueno si no desean creerme esta bien, es cosa de ustedes, yo iré a ver si esta bien Tori"** les digo antes de marcharme hacia la enfermería.

**P/V de Tori**

Estoy en la enfermería con un terrible dolor en el estomago y mi espalda gracias a Beck, él también esta aquí pero esta al otro lado de la sala, siendo atendido por la otra enfermera.

**"Ten ponte esta bolsa de hielo en el estomago, y levántate la blusa para ver el golpe de tu espalda"** me dice la enfermera, levanto mi blusa para que revise mi espalda.

**"Parece de que el impacto del golpe contra los casilleros te hizo una cortada en la espalda...Te pondré un poco de pomada para des infectarla y sane más rápido"** me dice la enfermera, colocando la pomada sobre el corte, me estremezco al contacto por que me duele.

**"Listo"** dice la enfermera, entonces bajo mi blusa y sigo con la bolsa de hielo en mi estomago.

Entonces llega Lane a la enfermería **"Tori y Beck es hora de pasar a mi oficina para hablar con ustedes"** dice seriamente.

Me levanto y me siento mareada, estoy a punto de caer pero una enfermera me sujeta.

**"Creo que deberían ayudarla a caminar, por que por el golpe que recibió se encuentra mareada, y luego fuera recomendable que la manden a casa para que descanse"** dice la enfermera cuando entra Jade.

**"Yo la ayudo"** dice Jade mientras me sujeta para ayudarme a caminar.

**"Gracias Jade"** le digo, nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Lane, Beck ya ha de estar ahí por que se nos adelanto. Entramos y esta Lane sentado en su silla y Beck sentado en el sofá.

**"Tomen asiento chicas"** dice Lane. Nos sentamos en el sofá pero lo más lejos posible de Beck.

**"Así que...¿Que es lo que sucedió?¿por qué estaban peleando?"** pregunta Lane.

Los tres comenzamos a hablar a la vez y no se entendía lo que decíamos.

**"Alto,alto, uno a la vez, Jade comienza"** dice Lane.

**"Bueno, lo que sucedió es que yo estaba en el armario del conserje cuando llego Beck y comenzamos a hablar, estuvimos riendo por un rato, luego nuestra risa se convirtió en una discusión, salí del armario del conserje enojada Beck me siguió y me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me estaba lastimando, yo le decía que me soltara pero él no lo hizo entonces él me besó en contra de mi voluntad yo lo golpee para que me dejara, entonces él iba a golpearme cuando Tori llego y lo detuvo, él la empujo y Tori lo golpeo, Beck se enoja más y golpea a Tori por defenderme, y solo eso"** dice Jade agotada de la explicación.

**"Esta bien, Beck que tienes que decir a tu acusación" **dice Lane.

**"Pues eso es mentira, bueno no todo, lo que sucedió es que estábamos hablando y divirtiéndonos cuando de repente llega Tori enojada por no sé que y nos grita, yo le decía que se calmara pero ella no escuchaba, yo la toque del hombro tratando de calmarla cuando ella me golpeó y yo de la reacción también la golpee pero fue en defensa propia"** dice Beck poniendo cara de inocente,_ no puedo creer que mienta, en realidad no puedo creer que trato de golpear a Jade y luego se hace el inocente pienso._

**"Okay, Tori que tienes que decir contra la acusación de** **Beck"** dice Lane.

**"Pues lo que ha dicho Beck es mentira, yo estaba buscando a Jade por había salido corriendo de la mesa cuando estábamos almorzando, se suponía que Beck la fue a buscar antes para ver si estaba bien, la hora del almuerzo termino y no sabia nada de Jade, así que comencé a buscarla, cuando escuche grito de una discusión así que salí corriendo hacia donde provenían esos gritos, cuando llego encuentro a Beck besando a Jade a la fuerza, ella le da una patada en la espinilla para que la suelte, entonces Beck la iba a golpear, yo me adelante y detuve el golpe, él me empujo y dijo algunas cosas muy malas a Jade y yo lo golpee, él se levanto rápido del suelo y me empujo contra los casilleros y me dio un puñetazo, y solo eso es"** le digo a Lane.

**"Eso es mentira Lane, ell-"** dice Beck siendo interrumpido por Lane.

**"Beck guarda silencio, veo que son dos contra uno, a sí que he tomado la decisión de suspenderte por una semana Beck, llamare a tus padres para informarles, ahora quiero que Jade lleves a Tori a casa para que descanse y Beck que te quedes aquí hasta que tus padres vengan"** dice Lane.

**"Pero Lane, lo que digo es ciert-"** dice Beck.

**"Beck ya basta , yo ya tome mi decisión"** dice Lane.

**"Chicas pueden irse"** nos dice Lane.

Jade me lleva hasta nuestra casa para que descanse ya que siento mareada al caminar. Me lleva hasta mi habitación, me acuesto en la cama.

**"Gracias Jade"** le digo, ella se acuesta a mi lado.

**"No, gracias a ti, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo Beck me hubiera golpeado"** me dice Jade mientra mira el techo.

**"No hay de que, pero dime ¿por que Beck estaba tan enojado?"** le pregunto por curiosidad, por que Beck siempre ha sido un chico calmado y hoy estaba muy enojado que quería golpear a todo el mundo.

**"Bueno, es que Beck m-me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo le dije que no por que él me abandono cuando más lo necesite"** me dice Jade con una lagrima que se derrama por su cara,_ no sé por que me siento en estos momentos tan enojada, como puede creer que Jade iba a ser su novia después de dejarla en el peor momento se su vida, Aght, él hace me me hierva la sangre. Pienso ._

**"Jade no llores, sabes que él es un imbécil , él no merece esas lagrimas"** le digo dándole una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.

**"Tienes razón Tori, y gracias por defenderme de él" ** me dice Jade.

**"no hay de que" ** le digo.

**"¿Aún te duele el golpe?"** me pregunta Jade con timidez.

**"Sí, un poco, el dolor ha bajado"** le digo. Ella se levanta de la cama y me un besó en el estomago y luego en la frente. _Eso se siente tan bien, es una agradable sensación. Pienso_

**"Espero que te sientas mejor, te dejare para que descanses y gracias por todo"** me dice Jade antes de salir por la puerta.

_Jade es muy hermosa cuando es amable y se preocupa por mí, ni en mil años esperaba que Jade West un día se preocuparía por mi, ella hace que me sienta en un mundo de felicidad y no se por que es. _ Me quedo dormida a los 3 minutos luego que se fue Jade.

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, quiero saber que opinan a sí que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Y gracias por leer mi historia.**

**And thank you for read my history.**

**xo**


	8. Capitulo 8

Victorious

_**"¿Aún te duele el golpe?"** me pregunta Jade con timidez._

_**"Sí, un poco, el dolor ha bajado"** le digo. Ella se levanta de la cama y me un besó en el estomago y luego en la frente. Eso se siente tan bien, es una agradable sensación. Pienso_

_**"Espero que te sientas mejor, te dejare para que descanses y gracias por todo"** me dice Jade antes de salir por la puerta._

_Jade es muy hermosa cuando es amable y se preocupa por mí, ni en mil años esperaba que Jade West un día se preocuparía por mi, ella hace que me sienta en un mundo de felicidad y no se por que es. Me quedo dormida a los 3 minutos luego que se fue Jade._

Capitulo 8

**P/V Tori**

Me despierto cuando alguien toca la puerta. Y luego entra Jade con un plato de comida.

**"Hola Tori, te traje la cena ¿Como te sientes?****"** me dice Jade con una sonrisa.

**"Hola, gracias se ve delicioso y sí me siento mejor, ya no me siento mareada"** le digo sonriendo.

**" Te voy a dejar para que comas tranquila..¡Ah! ya lo olvidaba, Cat vendrá dentro de una hora para una ****pijamada"** me dice Jade.

**"Esta bien, gracias Jade"** le digo.

Una hora más tarde...

Tocan el timbre, voy hacia la puerta para abrir y encuentro a Cat entusiasmada brincando.

**"Holis Tori"** dice Cat y me abraza **"¡ay!"** me quejo de dolor ya que tengo un corte en la espalda y aun me duele.

**"Lo siento Tori ¿estas bien?"** dice Cat triste. **"No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la espalda"** le digo dándole una sonrisa.

**"Okay, ¿Donde esta Jade?"** me dice Cat con tono alegre.

**"Ella esta arriba, ya va a bajar"** le digo cuando Jade baja las escaleras.

**"Holis Jadelyn" **dice Cat a Jade.

**"Hola Cat"** dice Jade.

**"¿Estas lista para la pijamada Jade? ¿Que película vamos a ver hoy?"** dice Cat entusiasmada.

**" Mi película favorita de terror"** dice Jade riendo.

**"No, Jade no quiero ver esa película otra vez...Me da miedo"** dice Cat con cara asustada.

**"Recuerda Cat que acepte la pijamada solo si veíamos la película que yo quisiera"** dice Jade.

**"Esta bien"** dice Cat rendida.

**"Entonces pongamos la movie"** dice Jade.

**"Voy a ir a traer las palomitas"** digo yo y me dirijo hacia la cocina mientras Jade pone la película de terror. Llevo 2 platos llenos de palomitas.

**"Aquí están las palomitas"** digo dándole un plato a Cat que esta sentada en el suelo y otro para Jade y yo en el sofá.

**"Justo a tiempo, como siempre Vega"** dice Jade con una sonrisa en la cara.

**"Sí, siempre estaré ahí en el momento que más me necesites"** digo con una sonrisa.

La película comienza y Cat grita de miedo a cada momento, _aun no entiendo por que le gustan las películas de terror a Jade, pero no importa con solo que la hagan feliz es suficiente para mí. Pienso._

Comienza una escena muy sangrienta y aterradora **"¡Aaah!"** grita Cat y la hace saltar de donde estaba y lanzarse sobre mí. **"Ow"** me quejo y Cat me abraza con fuerza. **"Tengo mucho miedo Tori"** dice Cat con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de abrazarme.

**"Eso ya lo note Cat"** le digo.

**"Creo que ya fue suficiente abrazo Cat y Tori, la escena ya paso"** dice Jade en tono como si estuviera molesta pero no sé por que. Cat me suelta del abrazo y regresa donde estaba sentada.

**P/V Jade**

_Cat es miedosa, solo era una escena con un poquito de sangre y gritos y se asusto tanto que abrazo a Vega lo cual me molesta y mucho, espero que no se sigan abrazando por que es realmente molesto. Pienso._

La película termina y son las 11:15 PM y es hora de ir a dormir.

**"Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, por que mañana hay escuela"** dice Tori.

**"Sí, yo ya tengo sueño" **dice Cat bostezando en muestra de sueño.

**"Sí eso seria adecuado, ¿en que habitación va a dormir Cat?"** pregunto esperando que no sea la de Tori, por que realmente me enoja que pasen tiempo a solas y no entiendo por qué.

**"Cat puede dormir conmigo en mi habitación"** dice Tori.

**"No, Cat puede dormir en mi habitación"** digo yo rápidamente.

**"Esta...bien"** dice Tori lentamente un poco confundida.

**"Sí, voy a dormir con Jade. Al parecer Jadelyn extraña a su amiguita Cat"** dice Cat muy alegre.

**"No me digas así, y no es eso, es solo que Tori necesita descansar por que ha tenido un mal día"** digo fríamente.

**"Ookay...Entonces buenas noches Cat, buenas noches Jade"** dice Tori con una sonrisa._ realmente amo su sonrisa. Pienso._

**"Buenas noches Tor"** dice Cat.

**"Buenas noches Vega"** digo yo.

Nos fuimos a mi habitación, coloque la bolsa de dormir de Cat en el suelo,y yo me acosté en mi cama cómoda, apague las luces y nos dormimos...

**"JADE"** me gritan en el oído, me despierto con un salto del susto y caigo al suelo.

**"Ay"** digo cuando caí, y veo a Cat riendo en subida en mi cama.

**"¿Te asuste Jade?"** dice Cat inocentemente.

**"No Cat solo salte de la emoción por que hoy hay escuela"** le digo sarcásticamente.

**"Yo también estoy emocionada que vamos a la escuela, Yeah"** dice Cat alegremente, no noto el sarcasmo.

**"Creo que debemos arreglarnos para ir a la escuela"** le digo a Cat.

**"Sí"** dice Cat saltando de alegría.

Nos arreglamos y bajamos a la sala para esperar a Tori, ella baja las escaleras al paso de 5 minutos esperando, ella esta vestida con una blusa blanca una chaqueta marrón sobre ella, jeans negros ajustados y unas botas marrones_, Se ve realmente hermosa. Pienso._

**"Buenos días"** dice alegremente.

**"Buenos días"** contestamos Cat y yo.

**"¿Ya están listas par irnos a la escuela?"** dice Tori.

**"Sí ya estamos listas, estábamos ****esperándote"** le digo.

**"Okay, entonces subamos al auto, para irnos"** dice Tori.

**"Siiií"** dice Cat con entusiasmo.

15 minutos más tarde llegamos a Hollywood Arts, nos tardamos por qué le dije a Tori que pasamos a comprar un café, yo adoro el café por las mañanas, me mantiene más despierta. Cat se va a su casillero, Tori al de ella y yo al mío.

Abro mi casillero para sacar mis libros cuando escucho un grito de felicidad, volteo y veo a Tori abrazar a Andre.

**"No puedo creer que ganaras Andre"** le dice Tori muy feliz a Andre.

**"Pues tienes que creer morenaza, wow aun estoy en shock por que gane el concurso, el productor escogió mi canción para poder reproducir varias copias de ella, solo tengo que grabarla nuevamente pero con otra persona, especialmente una chica con gran talento para el canto, en resumen ¿quieres grabar la canción conmigo Tori?"** le dice Andre con una sonrisa a Tori._ Espero que Tori diga que no._ Pienso.

**"Por supuesto Andre, seria un honor grabar con el mejor compositor de todos los tiempos"** dice Tori dándole un fuerte abrazo de emoción. _¿Por que Tori tiene que darle un abrazo cada vez que se alegra o lo felicita?,¿ que no puede darle un simple apretón de manos? eso me molesta mucho. Aún siguen abrazándose ¿por que el abrazo tiene que ser largo?, creo que llego la hora de que alguien los separe._

Camino directo hacia ellos, y tomo a Tori de una mano y la separo. **"Tori debemos apresurarnos a la clase de Sikowitz , que no quiero llegar tarde"** le digo arrastrándola hacia el salón de clase.

**"Adiós chicas, nos vemos"** dice Andre confundido por mi acción.

**"Jade, ¿Por que quieres ir al salón de clases? aún no ha sonado la campana"** me dice Tori también confundida por mi acción.

**"Ya dije, que no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Sikowitz, cuando suena la campana significa que es tarde así que hoy me adelanto a la campana, okay"**le digo enojada por que estaba abrazada con Andre.

**"Oookay"** dice Tori aun confundida.

Llegamos al salón de clases y estaba vació, era de esperar ya que aun no ha sonado la campana.

**"Jade, ¿Por que estamos aquí? y quiero que me digas la verdad"** dice Tori.

**"Ya te lo dije,¿acaso dices que estoy mintiendo Vega?" **le digo a Tori.

**"No claro que no, solo decía por que es algo raro estar en el salón de clases cuando no ha sonado la campana"** dice Tori. Le iba a responder pero entonces sonó la campana y comenzaron a entrar los otros estudiantes seguidos de Sikowitz.

**"Hola estudiantes"** comienza a decir Sikowitz.

**"Este día haremos una actuación de improvisación" **dice Sikowitz.

**"Andre, Tori y Cat suban al escenario"** **"Tori y Cat ustedes son las mejores amigas, Cat tiene un novio y es Andre, Andre traiciona a Cat con su mejor amiga que sera Tori, Cat se entera de la traición cuando los encuentra besándose y le reclama a Tori y Andre...Ah y improvisen los nombres también, acción"** dice Sikowitz.

La escena comienza con Tori y Andre besándose_, ¿por que Sikowitz no se le ocurrió otra cosa, así como muerte, pelea o algo por el estilo? odio esas escenas de romance y traición , y las odio más si es de Tori besando a Andre, Aght. Pienso._

Llega Cat donde ellos y comienza a hablar.

**"¡Miley, Robert !¿Que están haciendo?"** dice Cat fingiendo que le dolió verlos besándose.

**"Lili"** dicen ambos con asombro.

**"Lili puedo explicártelo"** dice Tori acercándose a Cat.

**"¿El que me vas a explicar? me vas a explicar que te estabas besando con mi novio a mis espaldas ¿Ah?"** dice Cat.

**"Lili tranquila que puedo explicarlo...Es...solo...bueno...pues estábamos .."** dice Tori.

**"Eso pensé, no puedo creer que me hagas esto, tú eras mi mejor amiga"** dice Cat fingiendo enojo.

**"¿eras?...Lili por favor escuchadme "** Cat la interrumpe **"No quiero escucharte Miley"** dice Cat, Tori se acerca para tomarla de los hombros para que la escuche.

**"Lili, nosotros solo es-"** dice Tori siendo interrumpida por una bofetada que le proporciona Cat, Tori se hace a un lado cubriéndose la mejilla donde la golpeo. Claro que el golpe era falso.

**"Y tú Robert como pudiste traicionarme con ella, ¿Ah?"** le dice Cat a Andre

**"Bebe, yo no podría hacerte eso, nosotros solo estábamos..." "Cállate"** le interrumpe Cat dándole una bofetada también.

**"Eres un traidor, al igual que tú"** dice Cat señalando a Tori.** "Ambos son traidores, no puedo creer que hubo un tiempo que confié en los dos"** dice Cat fingiendo tristeza.

**"Y fin"** dice Cat alegremente.

**"Excelente escena, un aplauso, ahora por favor tomen asiento"** dice Sikowitz, ellos se sientan en sus asientos. La clase terminó y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de siempre para desayunar, estaban Cat, Robbie y su estúpido títere y Andre, _no sé por qué pero me molesta ver o estar cerca de ._

**"Hola chicos"** dice Tori antes de sentarse al lado de Andre,_ ¿Por que tiene que sentarse siempre cerca de Andre? si hay otros espacios donde se pueda ._

**"Hola"** responden.

**"¿Tori?"** dice Andre.

**"¿Sí Andre?"** dice Tori.

**"Para grabar la canción ¿que te parece si vas a mi casa mañana a las 7 pm?"** le pregunta Andre._ ¿Por que Tori tiene que ser la que grabe con él?._

**"Sí me parece bien, entonces mañana a las 7 pm llegó a tu casa"** dice Tori con una sonrisa.

**"Y hacemos un poco de chocolate ¿ te parece?"** dice Andre a Tori.

**"Eso estaría bien"** dice Tori con una sonrisa._ Aght odio esta conversación._

Ignore la conversación porque es muy molesta, la hora del almuerzo termino, pase de mal humor todo el día...Llegamos a casa, abro la puerta y me dirijo hacia el sofá para ver algo de TV.

**"Jade, ¿estas bien?"** me pregunta Tori mientras cierra la puerta tras de ella.

**"Sí estoy bien ¿por que lo preguntas?"** le pregunto.

**"Bueno, pues has actuado algo extraño este día, has estado de mal humor con todos en Hollywood Arts"** me dice Tori sentándose a mi lado.

**"Tori, estoy bien, no es nada okay"** le digo. Ella suspira.**" Okay, entonces...¿Quieres ver una película? y encargamos pizza"** dice Tori con una sonrisa.

**"Claro, eso me parece bien"** le digo con una sonrisa. **"Pero que sea una de terror, por que a mí no me gustan las películas cursis"** le digo a Tori.

**" Okay"** dijo Tori.

Llamamos a la pizzeria, la pizza llego minutos después, comenzamos a ver la película, Tori me tenía abrazada fuertemente por miedo. _Y estoy sintiendo esa sensación que es muy agradable, cada vez que Tori me toca o me abraza siento no sé como mariposas en el estomago o algo así, y me gustaría que jamás acabe ._

**"Tori me vas a asfixiar, y la que muera voy a ser yo no los de la película" **le digo por qué realmente me esta asfixiando por que me abraza con mucha fuerza.

**"Lo siento"** dice Tori sin dejar de abrazarme pero esta vez no con fuerza.

**"Eres una miedosa, esta película ni asusta tanto, pensé que no eras cobarde Vega"** le digo riéndome de ella.

Ella deja de abrazarme **" no soy cobarde, solo que , la película es aburrida y me estaba durmiendo y..."** dice Vega, pero la interrumpo.

**"Jajajaja...Tori se te nota que te estas muriendo de miedo"** le digo riendo.

**"No"** dice Tori a la defensiva.

**"Sí"** le digo yo golpeándola con el cojín del sofá en la cara mientras rió.

**"Vas apagar por eso Wets"** dice riendo. **"¿Ah sí? ¿ y como te las vas a cobrar?" **le pregunto aun riendo.

**"Así"** dice Tori y comienza a hacerme cosquillas. **"Jajajaja..Tori...ya...jajaja...basta"** le digo entre risas, pero ella sigue haciéndome cosquillas.

**"Jajaja..Tori...Jaja..para...ya"** le digo mientra no paro de reír, entonces yo comienzo a hacerle cosquillas también.

**"No Jade...Jajaja.."** dice Tori entre risas. _Amo cuando ella ríe._ **"Jade..Jajaja.. ya no..jajaja" **dice Tori riendo ella se abalanza sobre mi y comienza otra vez a hacerme cosquillas. ** "Jaja..Vega..me las pagaras..jajaja"** le digo entre risas, la empujo del sofá y cae arrastrándome a mí también al suelo. Yo caigo sobre ella, quedando ella debajo de mí, estamos cara a cara, siento su aliento sobre mis labios, la veo a los ojos y luego a sus labios de color rosados,_ siento la necesidad de besarla_, comienzo a acercarme para juntar nuestros labios, mi corazón se acelera, nuestros labios están casi rozándose, están a menos de un centímetro. _No puedo creer que estoy por besar a Tori Vega._

**¿Que les parece este capitulo? ¿Les gusto o lo odian? ****déjenme sus comentarios por favor.**

**Y les agradezco por leer mi historia. Xo **


	9. Capitulo 9

Victorious

_**"Jajaja..Tori...Jaja..para...ya"** le digo mientra no paro de reír, entonces yo comienzo a hacerle cosquillas también._

_**"No Jade...Jajaja.."** dice Tori entre risas. Amo cuando ella ríe. **"Jade..Jajaja.. ya no..jajaja" **dice Tori riendo ella se abalanza sobre mi y comienza otra vez a hacerme cosquillas.**"Jaja..Vega..me las pagaras..jajaja"** le digo entre risas, la empujo del sofá y cae arrastrándome a mí también al suelo. Yo caigo sobre ella, quedando ella debajo de mí, estamos cara a cara, siento su aliento sobre mis labios, la veo a los ojos y luego a sus labios de color rosados, siento la necesidad de besarla, comienzo a acercarme para juntar nuestros labios, mi corazón se acelera, nuestros labios están casi rozándose, están a menos de un centímetro. No puedo creer que estoy por besar a Tori Vega._

**Capitulo 9**

**P/V Jade**

Nuestros labios están por tocarse cuando suena el celular de Tori, me levanto lo más rápido posible de encima de Tori y ella se levanta rápido y se dirige corriendo a contestar su celular,_ Por Dios, que me sucede, estaba punto de besar a Tori, ¿Que pasa conmigo? tenía muchos deseos de besarla, pero eso es incorrecto a penas somos amigas, no Jade, debes controlarte, estabas a punto de cometer el error más grande de tu vida ¡Oh Dios!. Pienso._

**P/V Tori**

Corro a buscar mi celular que esta sonando para contestar._ No puedo creer lo que estaba por suceder, estuvimos apunto de besarnos osea Jade y yo, y lo peor es que yo tenía muchos deseos de besar a Jade, por suerte el celular me salvo o algo así. Pienso. _Encuentro mi celular y contesto para ver quien es por que aparece que es número desconocido.

**"¿Hola?¿Quien es?"** digo yo.

**"Hola ¿Tori?"** me dice la voz de un hombre.

**"Sí ¿Quien es?"** pregunto.

**"Tori, soy Gary el policía compañero de tu padre David "** me dice.

**"Hola Gary, ¿por que me llamas? ¿ha ocurrido algo?"** pregunto.

**"Tori, tengo malas noticias para ti"** me dice Gary y comienzo a preocuparme.

**"¿Que sucede Gary? ¿cual es la mala noticia?****"** le digo muy preocupada por lo pueda ser.

**"Tori...Este...El padre de Jade escapo"** me dice Gary y me quedo en estado de shock,_ eso no puede ser, ¿como es posible que él haya escapado?, Jade esta en peligro de que le pase algo, no puede ser , no puede ser, no pued-._

**"¿Tori? ¿estas ahí?"** dice Gary por que no le conteste.

**"Sí estoy aquí,¿como es posible que él haya escapado?"** le digo muy preocupada.

**" Al parecer alguien del exterior le ayudo a escapar, pero estamos averiguando, te vamos a mantener enterada de la situación ¿esta bien?"** me dice Gary.

**"Okay, adiós ** le digo.

**"Adios"** dice Gary antes de colgar.

Me dirijo donde esta Jade viendo el final de la película, ella me mira preocupadamente.

**"Tori ¿Que sucede? estas pálida ¿Quien te llamó?"** me pregunta Jade levantándose del sofá y acercándose a mí.

**"J-Jade...Era Ga-Gary el el compañero po-polícia de mi padre, y y me di-dijo que que que t-tu padre es-escapo"** le digo tartamudeando, ella parece en estado de shock, y esta más pálida de lo normal.

**"¡¿QUE?!" "No, no , no, no, él no puede estar fuera de la cárcel, esto no esta pasando"** dice Jade muy nerviosa, la tomo de los hombros.

**"JADE, cálmate"** le digo sosteniéndola firmemente de los hombros. Ella esta comenzando a llorar y temblar.

**"Jade, mírame" ** le digo con suavidad, ella me mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas **"No te va a pasar nada, yo estoy aquí y te voy a proteger,¿recuerdas? te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir"** dándole un abrazo.

**"G-Gracias To-Tori"** me dice Jade con un tono muy suave que apenas se le escucho.

**"Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, por que mañana hay escuela"** le digo yo sin dejar de abrazarla.

**"Tori,¿ Podrías dormir conmigo hoy? no quiero estar sola"** me dice Jade.

**"Claro"** le digo

Subimos a la habitación de Jade, nos acostamos en su cama le doy un beso en la frente** "Buenas noches Jade, y te prometo que todo estará bien, yo te protegeré" ** le digo. **"Buenas noches, y gracias Tori"** dice Jade, yo tenía abrazada a Jade para que pudiera dormir y se sintiera protegida, a los 15 minutos me quedo dormida.

_Siguiente día._

Me despierto antes que Jade, me levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, busco mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Cat de lo que esta sucediendo.

_De: Tori_

_Para: Cat_

_Cat el padre de Jade escapo de la cárcel, y necesito que me ayudes con Jade, a mantenerla a salvo, y no dejarla sola ningún momento._

Y lo envió, y espero la respuesta de Cat. un minuto después recibo una respuesta.

_De: Cat_

_Para: Tori_

_¿Que? O_o ,como es posible!, y sí te ayudare a proteger a Jade por que es mi mejor amiga, no la dejare ningún momento sola. Nos vemos en la escuela, besos._

Luego de leerlo, me dirijo a despertar a Jade. La toco del hombro y la muevo suavemente **"Jade despierta se nos hace tarde para la escuela"** le digo, ella comienza a abrir los ojos._ Sus hermosos ojos ._

**"Jade tienes que ducharte y arreglarte para irnos, se nos hace tarde"** le digo.

**"Oh, esta bien"** dice Jade, me voy a mi habitación para ducharme y luego arreglarme.

20 minutos después.

Estamos llegando al parqueo de Hollywood Arts, estaciono el auto y lo apago, nos bajamos del auto. Noto a Jade muy triste.

**"Jade, mírame"** le digo ella me mira, tiene los ojos llorosos y una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla, le limpio la lagrima con mi pulgar.

**"Todo estará bien, ¿sí? estamos aquí contigo, Cat, Robbie, Andre y yo,¿Okay?"** ella asiste con la cabeza, nos disponemos a caminar cuando.

**"TORI, JADE"** grita alguien muy enojado y es Beck.

**"¡Beck!¿Que haces aquí? tu estas suspendido por una semana"** le digo, lo noto muy enojado otra vez. _Aghs este día ya empezó mal. Pienso_

**"¿Y que? ¿Que vas a hacer? ademas fue tu culpa que me** **suspendieran"** me grita Beck acercándose hasta estar cara a cara.

**"Beck por favor vete"** le dice Jade con miedo.

**"NO, Tori tu me las vas a pagar por haber alejado a Jade de mi, también por que me suspendieron de Hollywood Art y por lo del golpe"** me dice muy enojado.

**"Espera ¿Que? yo no he alejado a Jade de ti, ese fuiste tu sólito Beck"** le digo a Beck.

**"NO es así"** grita Beck y dirige su puño a mi cara, pero lo esquivo a tiempo.

**"¡Wow!"** digo al esquivar el puño.

**"¿Que? ¿Ahora tienes miedo de pelear?"** dice lanzando una patada voladora y la esquivo a penas.

**"Beck ya basta"** grita Jade.

**"Beck tranquilo, yo no quiero pelear, cálmate podemos hablar civilizadamente"** le digo con la esperanza de que se calme.

**"NO QUIERO HABLAR VEGA"** dice Beck aún más enojado, comienza a lanzarme puñetazos, yo los esquivo.

**"Beck, déjala en paz por favor"** le ruega Jade. Él me acorrala contra un auto, lanza un puñetazo y yo lo detengo y le proporciono un puñetazo en el lado derecho de la cara,_ eso dejara un ojo negro. Pienso_ antes de de huir, tomo a Jade del brazo para empezar a correr, dejando a Beck en suelo maldiciendo.

Entramos a Hollywood Arts donde estaremos seguras por un rato.

**"Uff, estuvo cerca"** digo cansada de correr.

**"Sí"** dice Jade cansada también.

La campana suena, nos apresuramos a abrir nuestros casilleros para sacar lo que necesitamos y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase.

Mas tarde...

Estamos en la hora del almuerzo, me encuentro sentada junto a Andre y Jade, y están Cat, Robbie y Rex.

**"Y...Tori ¿que tal has estado?"** me pregunta Andre.

**"Pues nada bien, ayer nos enteramos que el padre de Jade escapo de la cárcel"** le digo en tono triste y preocupado.

**"¡¿Que?!"** dice Andre y Robbie a la vez.

**"Sí, es cierto"** dice Jade tristemente, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

**"Jadelyn, no llores "** le dice Cat dándole un abrazo, pero Jade comienza a llorar.

**"Jade, calma, sabes que aquí estamos tus amigos para protegerte, ¿cierto chicos?"** le digo mientra que Jade sigue llorando y Cat no deja de abrazarla.

**"Sí Jade, cuenta con nosotros"** dice Robbie.

**"Girl somos tus amigos y estamos aquí para ti"** dice Andre.

**"Sí, Jadelyn nosotros estaremos junto a ti, y te protegeremos"** dice Cat abrazándola para calmarla pero aun no se calma.

**"Ya oíste Jade, no estas sola, estaremos contigo"** le digo, ella sigue llorando a sí que decidí abrazarla también, Cat deja de abrazarla para que yo la abrace mejor.

**"Estoy aquí Jade, y te prometo que todo estará bien"** le susurro en el oído mientras la abrazo, ella comienza a calmarse y ya no esta llorando, así que dejo de abrazarla.

**"Gracias chicos"** dice Jade limpiándose las lagrimas.

**"Okay, esto aburre, cambiemos de tema chicos,¿alguno de ustedes vio a Beck esta mañana? tenia un ojo negro, parece que ya no sera el chico lindo de Hollywood Arts, eso es muy gracioso, jajaja"**dice Rex.

**"Sí lo vimos, y el ojo negro es por que Tori le dio un buen golpe a ese imbécil"** dice Jade un poco enojada.

**"¿Que? ¿Por que?"** me pregunta Andre.

**"Beck esta mañana cuando llegamos se acerco a nosotras enojado, él quería que peleara con él, pero yo no quise así que empezó a tirarme puñetazo, hubo un momento donde me acorralo y yo no iba a dejar que me golpeara, así que lo golpee primero y luego huí junto con Jade"** me explico.

**"¡Oh! wow, no puedo creer que Beck trate de hacer eso,¿como es posible que una persona cambie de un momento a otro?"** pregunta Andre sorprendido.

**"Al parecer no lo conocíamos tan bien que digamos, además el es un excelente actor"** dice Jade fríamente.

**"Sí es cierto, Jade tiene razón"** dice Andre, _parece decepcionado por que Beck era su mejor amigo hombre, pienso._

**"¿Tori? ¿recuerdas que hoy ibas a grabar la canción** **conmigo?** me dice Andre_, Aghs lo había olvidado con todo este asunto del padre de Jade y Beck._

**"Lo había olvidado Andre, pero no puedo dejar a Jade sola en casa, menos hoy que el Sr. West esta fuera de la cárcel"** le digo.

**"Jade puede quedarse en mi casa hoy, para que no este sola"** dice Cat alegremente. Pero debo preguntarle a Jade si esta bien eso.

**"¿Jade, esta bien si te quedas con Cat esta noche?"** le pregunto a Jade.

**"Sí, esta bien"** me dice en un tono muy triste y mirando hacia la comida.

**"Okay, entonces nos vemos en tu casa Andre"** le digo con una sonrisa.

**"Okay, entonces hay te espero morenaza"** me dice Andre sonriendo.

...

La escuela termino, y me dirijo hacia la casa de Andre para grabar la canción, _aún me siento preocupada por Jade, sé que esta con Cat, pero que pasa si ella tiene una de sus pesadillas de esas que ella se pone a llorar descontroladamente y a temblar mucho, Cat no va a poder calmarla...Tori cálmate Jade estará bien... al menos se que estará segura del Sr. West, ya que no esta sola, por que ademas de Cat están los padres y el hermano extraño de Cat._

Llego a casa de Andre, apago el auto, suena mi celular por que le a caído un mensaje de texto, lo veo por que tal vez sea Cat o Jade.

_De: desconocido_

_Para: Tori Vega_

Antes de leerlo, _ de quien puede ser este mensaje de texto, por qué me aparece que es número desconocido ._

_Hola señorita Vega, espero que me recuerdes soy el padre de Jade, si no me recuerdas pues soy el hombre de noqueaste con un bate de béisbol y lo mandaste a la cárcel, hoy si me recuerdas ¿cierto? pues sabes algo más, me vengare de ti, y te matare de la manera más dolorosa Tori Vega. Jajaja._

_Sr . West_

**"¡Oh Dios!"** me digo a mí misma de sorpresa y miedo de lo que pueda hacerme. Pero hay algo más importante que debo pensar _¿Como consiguió mi número de celular? sí mi número solo lo tienen mis amigos y mis padres._ Pienso.

**P/V Jade**

Estoy en la habitación de Cat, arreglando donde voy a dormir que es en mi saco de dormir.

**"Jade ¿podemos ver una película de la sirenita?"** me pregunta Cat.

**"Cat, no estoy de humor para ver una película"** le digo un poco molesta.

**"¿Que?, ¿Por que no estas de humor Jade?"** me pregunta Cat preocupada sentándose al frente de mí para hablar.

**"¿por que? por que en estos momento Tori esta con Andre, haciendo a saber qué, estoy segura de que no están grabando nada, solo era una excusa para estar juntos"** le digo muy enojada a Cat.

**"¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que Tori este haciendo o con quien este?"** me pregunta Cat con curiosidad.

**"¡¿Que?! a mi no me importa lo que haga Vega o con quien este"** le respondo a la defensiva.

**"Entonces...¿Por que me respondes a la defensiva?"** me dice Cat.

**"No te estoy respondiendo a la defensiva, tu eres la que responde a la defensiva Cat"** le digo.

**"Claro que no...¿A caso estas celosa por Tori?"** me pregunta Cat. _Porque piensa que estoy celosa por Tori, Tori solo es mi amiga._

**"¿Por que estaría celosa por Tori? ella solo es mi amiga nada más, no habría un por que"** le digo a la defensiva nuevamente.

**"¿A caso te gusta Tori?"** me pregunta Cat con una sonrisa.

**"¡¿Que?!, claro que no me gusta Tori, ¿por que piensas eso?" **le digo yo.

**"Pues porque actúas muy extraña cuando estas con Tori, eres más amable, y te preocupas por ella"** me dice Cat.

**"¡Que! es por...es...por que ella es mi amiga nada más"** le digo nuevamente a la defensiva.

**"Claro que no es por eso, haber dime...¿Que te gusta de Tori?"** me pregunta Cat.

**"Okay, esta difícil esa pregunta por que a mí no me gusta casi nada de Vega"** le digo.

**"Intenta" ** me insiste Cat.

**"Esta bien, veamos...mmm..¡oh!¡ya! me gusta como canta, como baila y actúa en escena, ella es excelente en todo eso, también me encanta las expresiones que hace cuando esta asustada por una película de terror, me gusta su valentía cuando me defiende, me gusta su sonrisa tan brillante y hermosa, me encanta su pelo cuando se mueve con el viento, amo la forma en que se ríe, también amo sus hermosos ojos de color café, amo que ella me abrase cuando necesito consuelo y me diga palabras hermosas, amo la sensación que me hace sentir cada vez que me toca es algo que no sentía cuando estaba con Beck-"** soy interrumpida por Cat.

**"Ves...A ti no te gusta Tori, tú estas enamorada de ella"** me dice Cat muy entusiasmada. _Espera, es cierto, por eso cada vez que me toca o esta cerca mio siento mariposas en mi estomago, me pongo nerviosa , se me acelera el corazón, y me dan muchos deseos de besarla y por eso estuve a punto de besarla la noche anterior._

**"Cat, estoy enamorada de Tori Vega"** le digo muy alegre por aceptarlo._ No puedo creer, estoy enamorada de la chica más hermosa de Hollywood Arts y es Tori Vega._

**¿Que les parece este capitulo? espero que les guste. Y me dejen un reviews.**

**Thank you for read my story. XO**

**Gracias por leer mi historia. XO **

**:{D**


	10. Capitulo 10

Victorious

_**"Ves...A ti no te gusta Tori, tú estas enamorada de ella"** me dice Cat muy entusiasmada. Espera, es cierto, por eso cada vez que me toca o esta cerca mio siento mariposas en mi estomago, me pongo nerviosa , se me acelera el corazón, y me dan muchos deseos de besarla y por eso estuve a punto de besarla la noche anterior._

_**"Cat, estoy enamorada de Tori Vega"** le digo muy alegre por aceptarlo. No puedo creer, estoy enamorada de la chica más hermosa de Hollywood Arts y es Tori Vega._

**Capitulo 10**

**P/V Tori**

Estoy asustada del Sr . West por el mensaje que me envió._ Pero ahorita no debo pensar en eso, debo ir a dentro de la casa de Andre, por que me ha de estar esperando para grabar la canción._ Me trato de calmar antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de Andre. Toco el timbre y abren la puerta.

**"Hola Tori, te estaba esperando"** dice Andre alegremente.

**"H-Hola Andre"** le digo.

**"Tori ¿Estas bien? te noto un poco pálida" ** me dice Andre con cara de preocupado.

**"N-No es n-nada, solo estaba preocupada por no estar con Jade para protegerla"** le miento.

**"¡Oh!, no te preocupes Tori, Jade esta junto con Cat, y ella la protegerá por que es su mejor amiga"** me dice Andre en intento de calmarme.

**"Sí, tienes razón, ella estará bien con Cat"** le digo para cubrir la mentira anterior.

**"¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?"** me dice Andre.

**"Sí, eso estaría muy bien"** le digo. Él camina a la cocina y luego regresa a la sala con una taza de chocolate caliente y me la da.

**"Gracias Andre"** le digo.

**"No hay de que Tori...Así...que...luego que te tomes el chocolate ¿comenzamos a grabar la canción?" **me pregunta Andre.

**"Por supuesto Andre"** le digo con una sonrisa.

Luego de que terminamos de grabar la canción, me dispongo de ir a mi casa.

**"Tori, te agradezco que hayas aceptado grabar la canción conmigo, eres un persona muy talentosa"** me dice Andre sonriendo.

**"No hay de que Andre, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás, eres un chico muy talentoso"** le digo sonriendo.

**"Hey Tori, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"** me dice Andre algo tímido.

**"Sí claro que puedes hacerme una pregunta Andre"** le digo dándole una sonrisa.

**"Bueno...Pues..¿verdad que a ti te gusta Jade?"** me pregunta Andre.

**"¡Que!""¿por que razón piensas eso Andre"** le pregunto asombrada por lo que me dijo.

**"Tori, no me mientas, que se te nota que te gusta Jade, vamos dime soy tu mejor amigo ¿recuerdas? puedes confiar en mí"** me dice Andre.

Suspiro._ Es cierto, me gusta Jade y mucho, he estado sintiendo un gran amor por Jade West, solo que no me lo he admitido, he estado rechazando esos sentimientos por que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Pienso._

**"Esta bien Andre, sí, sí me gusta Jade, me gusta demasiado, nunca he sentido eso por alguien más, así que estoy enamorada de Jade West"** le digo a Andre con timidez por que no se hablar de mis sentimientos con nadie.

**"Eso es maravilloso Tori, ¿no se lo has dicho?"** me dice Andre dándome una gran sonrisa.

**"No, es que hay varios problemas, primero no soy lesbiana ni bisexual, segundo Jade solo me quiere como una amiga, y tercero eso arruinaría nuestra amistad por completo, sabes cuanto tiempo me ha costado que Jade me acepte como amiga y no quiero echarlo a perder"** le digo con tristeza.

**"Chica para el amor no importa si es chica o chico, el amor es amor y es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, si no haces algo puedes perder a la persona que amas para siempre"** me dice Andre.

**"Lo sé...Bueno Andre creo que debo irme a casa , se ha hecho muy tarde"** le digo cambiando el tema.

**"Esta bien Tori, pero piensa lo que te he dicho, nos vemos mañana, bye"** me dice Andre.

**"Bye Andre"** le digo antes de salir de su casa, entro a al auto y saco mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Jade para ver como esta. Pero antes recibo otro mensaje.

_De: desconocido_

_Para: Tori Vega_

_Espero que estés disfrutando tus últimas horas de vida con tus amigos, te estoy vigilando y me vengare señorita Victoria Vega , vas a rogar de rodillas por tu vida..Jajajaja.._

_Sr . West_

**"¡Oh Dios! ¿cuando lo va atrapar la policía?, voy a ir a la policía para avisarle de estos mensaje"** digo a mi misma, pero antes de ir a la policía envió un mensaje a Jade.

**P/V Jade**

Acabo de aceptar que estoy enamorada de Tori y Cat se encuentra brincando de felicidad.

**"Aw Jade, ¿le vas a decir a Tori lo que sientes?"** me pregunta Cat sonriendo.

**"Claro que no"** le digo yo rápidamente.

**"¿Por que no?"** me pregunta Cat.

**"Pues para empezar yo no soy lesbiana ni bisexual, y estoy segura que Tori tampoco, otra cosa también es que Tori no esta enamorada de mí"** le digo con voz triste.

**"¿Como estas segura de que Tori no esta enamorada de ti también?****"** me pregunta Cat.

**"Bueno...pues...simplemente lo sé"** le digo tristemente a Cat.

**"Tú no sabes nada...Jade tienes que decirle lo que sientes, tal vez Tori siente lo mismo y teme decirlo"** me dice Cat dándome una sonrisa.

**"¿Y que pasa si ella no siente lo mismo? va a arruinar nuestra amistad y va a hacer todo más incomodo entre nosotras"** le digo a Cat mientra que una lagrima se escapa de mi ojo derecho.

**"Jade, para saber tienes que intentar primero, y que sucedería si Tori dice que esta enamorada de ti Jade,tu serías la persona más feliz de la tierra"** me dice Cat.

**"Es cierto Cat, pero tengo miedo" **le digo sinceramente.

**"Okay, entonces comienza poco a poco y cuando estés lista se lo dices, solo esperes hasta que sea muy tarde Jadelyn"** me dice Cat.

**"Lo sé Cat, gracias"** le digo dándole un abrazo.

**"Esta bien Jade...y ¿vemos la película?"** me pregunta Cat con la esperanza que diga que sí.

**"Sí Cat"** le digo.

**"¡Yeah!"** dice Cat alegremente y yo solo sonrío.

Cat pone la película de la sirenita, comenzamos a verla...Pasa el rato y la película esta casi terminando Cuando mi celular comienza a vibrar por que ha caído un mensaje de texto, entonces comienzo a ver para ver de quien es.

_De: Vega_

_Para: Jade_

_Hola Jade, ¿como estas? ,¿estas bien con Cat? ¿estabas dormida? espero no haberte despertado ¿ no has tenido pesadillas verdad? _

Al parecer Tori estaba preocupada por mí, eso están dulce, pienso algunas palabras para respondedle, y comienzo a escribir.

_De: Jade_

_Para: Vega_

_Hola Tori, estoy bien aquí con Cat no preocupes, y no estaba dormida, gracias por preocuparte por mi Tori, te veo mañana, buenas noches Tori_

Lo envió y a los 30 segundos recibo respuesta.

_De: Vega_

_Para: Jade_

_Esta bien, buenas noches Jade :{)_

Luego de leerlo me dispongo a dormir y veo a Cat quien se quedo dormida viendo la película, así que la coloco en su cama y le coloco las sabanas encima de ella, luego me voy y me acomodo en mi saco de dormir, comienzo a pensar en Tori y pienso en ella hasta quedarme dormida.

siguiente día.

Nos levantamos con Cat temprano y nos arreglamos para irnos a la escuela, nos subimos al auto... Llegamos y entramos a la escuela, cada quien se dirigió a su casillero, lo abrí y empece a sacar mis libros.

**"Hey Jade"** oí que alguien me llamo y volteo para encontrarme con Tori sonriendo alegremente, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con rayas negras y sobre ella una chaqueta ocre de Hollywood Art , con unos jeans negros y botas marrones, _se ve hermosa._

**"H-Hola Tori"** le digo un poco nerviosa.

**"¿Dormiste bien?"** me pregunta ella con un sonrisa en su rostro.

**"Eh, sí, dormí muy bien ¿ y a ti como te fue ayer con Andre ?"** le pregunto.

**"Oh, bien, la grabamos y quedo excelente"** me dice Tori sonriendo.

**"Me alegro"** le digo.

**"Te extrañe el tiempo que estuve con Andre"** me dice Tori tímidamente.

**"Yo también"** le digo sonriendo. _Ella me extraño, me siento muy feliz por eso. Pienso._

Suena la campana.

**"Nos vamos a clase"** me avisa Tori.

**"Sí " **le digo.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la clase de Sikowitz, nos sentamos donde siempre y esperamos al maestro.

Sikowitz entro al salón de clase.

**"Hola clase" **dice Sikowitz sonriendo con un coco en la mano.

**"Este día vamos a hacer otra escena improvisada" " Así que...Tori y Jade subir al escenario"** dice Sikowitz tomando un sorbo del coco que tiene en la mano.

**"veamos ¿quien quiere decir alguna escena para que la improvisen?"** dice Sikowitz.

**"Yo"** dice Cat levantando la mano.

**"Okay Cat, que escena quieres que improvisen Tori y Jade"** dice Sikowitz.

**"Quiero que hagan una escena de declaración de amor y que termine con un beso"** dice Cat._ ¡Oh Dios! voy a matar a Cat por eso._

**"!¿Que?!" **decimos Tori y yo a la vez.

**"Ya oyeron chicas, es solo actuación, así que acción"** dice Sikowitz tomando sorbos de su coco.

**"Camila, tengo algo que decirte"** dice Tori.

**"Okay, ¿Q-Que pasa Rocio?"** le pregunto muy nerviosa, espero que no se note.

**"Pues...Hace po-poco he estado sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti, un sentimiento que no tiene explicación y"** dice Tori, parece nerviosa.

**"¿Y?"** le digo para que continué. Ella se acerca y toma mis manos. Comienza a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

**"Y he comenzado a e-enamorarme perdidamente de ti J-Rocio, el tiempo que hemos compartido juntas me ha hecho darme cuenta de eso, y amo todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cabello, todo" ** me dice Tori._ Podría jurar que estuvo a punto de decir Jade en vez de Rocio, lo que dice parece tan real, tan sincera cada palabra, pero no debo hacerme ilusiones, no te hagas ilusiones Jade. Pienso._

**"Lo dice ¿enserio?"** le pregunto.

**"S-sí todo es cierto, te amo Rocio, te amo sin comparación"** me dice Tori,_ desearía que eso fuera ._

Me mira directamente a los ojos.

**"Yo yo yo tam-también te amo Camila"** le digo nerviosa, mi corazón se acelera cuando ella cierra los ojos y comienza a acercarse, sus labios comienzan a acercarse a los míos, mi corazón se acelera aun más cuando nuestros labios se unen, nuestros labios se mueven a un solo ritmo, sus labios son tan suaves, tan cálidos y tienen sabor a fresa, ella pone sus manos en mi cintura y yo en alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso, _Oh Dios, la sensación es más increíble de lo que podía haber imaginado,me siento en el paraíso, siento como si mil volteos recorren mi cuerpo, es el mejor beso de toda mi vida, _Quisiera que nunca terminara, pero Tori rompe el beso, por la necesidad de respirar, mi respiración es agitada al igual que la de ella.

Todos aplauden al terminar el beso, volteo a ver a Tori, y me da una sonrisa muy tímida y se sonroja, yo también me sonrojo,_ me pregunto que pensará Tori del beso,¿ habrá sentido lo mismo que yo?. pienso_ antes de tomar mi asiento.

**Hola ¿Que les parece este capitulo? ¿les gusto?**

**Hi What do you think of this chapter? **

**Les agradezco los reviews. xoxo**

**I thank you for the reviews. xoxo**


	11. Capitulo 11

Victorious

_**"Yo yo yo tam-también te amo Camila"** le digo nerviosa, mi corazón se acelera cuando ella cierra los ojos y comienza a acercarse, sus labios comienzan a acercarse a los míos, mi corazón se acelera aun más cuando nuestros labios se unen, nuestros labios se mueven a un solo ritmo, sus labios son tan suaves, tan cálidos y tienen sabor a fresa, ella pone sus manos en mi cintura y yo en alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso, Oh Dios, la sensación es más increíble de lo que podía haber imaginado,me siento en el paraíso, siento como si mil volteos recorren mi cuerpo, es el mejor beso de toda mi vida, Quisiera que nunca terminara, pero Tori rompe el beso, por la necesidad de respirar, mi respiración es agitada al igual que la de ella._

_Todos aplauden al terminar el beso, volteo a ver a Tori, y me da una sonrisa muy tímida y se sonroja, yo también me sonrojo, me pregunto que pensará Tori del beso,¿ habrá sentido lo mismo que yo?. pienso antes de tomar mi asiento._

**Capitulo 11**

**P/V Tori**

Tomo mi asiento en la clase ,_ no puedo creer que acabo de besar a Jade West, y el beso fue increíble, sus labios eran tan suaves y tenían sabor a café, es el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Pienso_. La clase termina en lo único que pienso es el beso increíble de Jade y yo en el escenario. Estamos en la hora del almuerzo y me siento junto a Andre y Cat, y Jade se sienta entre Robbie y Cat.

**"Chicos ¿ que les pareció la clase de hoy?"** pregunta Cat.

**"A mí me pareció genial"** dice Andre sonriéndome.

**"Yo creo que fue rara"** dice Robbie.

**"Pues no creo que sea la clase más rara que tu Rob, tu eres el más raro de TODO el grupo,jeje..." **Dice Rex.

**"Lo sé"** dice Robbie mientras come su hamburguesa.

**"Tori, ¿Que te pareció en beso?"** me dice Cat sonriendo.

**"¡Ah!, pues...me pareció...este...increíble?"**digo mientras que mis mejillas se sonrojan, así que veo hacia mi comida para que no lo noten.

**"Y a ti Jade ¿Que te pareció el beso?"** pregunta Cat a Jade, quien se pone nerviosa también.

**"Bueno...este...el beso...pues...fue...asombroso"** dice Jade sonrojándose, la última parte lo dijo en voz muy baja que apenas se le escucho. _¿Sera que le gusto a Jade?, no eso es imposible, no debo hacerme ilusiones._

**"Ustedes dos han estado actuando muy raro, creo que le ganaron a Rob en rareza"**dice Rex.

**"¿Entonces ya no soy el más raro del grupo?"** dice Robbie alegre.

**"Me equivoque aun sigues siendo el más raro del grupo, y yo el más galán del grupo ya que no esta Beck"** dice Rex, mientras que Robbie pone cara triste.

La conversación continuo de Robbie y Rex discutiendo y Cat agregando historias extrañas de su hermano, terminamos de comer y nos levantamos de la mesa, antes de que yo me levantara me cayo un mensaje a mi celular. Así que lo abro y comienzo a leerlo.

_De: __desconocido_

_Para: Tori Vega_

_Como han estado tus ultimas horas de vida señorita Victoria vega, graba bien a todos tus amigos y la luz del día por que jamas los volverás a ver otra vez, pero no te preocupes pronto estarás descansando en paz...Mi venganza esta por comenzar y morirás en ella Tori, tu serás mi primera victima, luego Cat y por último mi querida hija Jade, jajajaja...  
_

_Sr . West_

No puedo creer que esto, ¿cuando dejara de molestarnos?...Creo que me he puesto pálida, y no me siento nada bien.

**"¿Tori?¿Estas bien?"** me asusto cuando Cat me habla, pensé que ya se había ido con los demás.

**"¡Oh! Cat, me asustaste"** le digo con mi mano en el pecho. Realmente me asusto.

**"Tori, ¿sucede algo? si sucede algo dímelo, yo soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mi" **me dice Cat, _Se lo voy a decir por que no aguanto más guardar silencio de los mensajes que me manda el padre de Jade ._

**"Cat.. He estado recibiendo mensajes del amenazándome con matarme" **le digo con voz baja para que nadie más escuche.

**"¡¿Que?!"** me dice Cat asombrada.

**"Sí Cat, lo que oíste"** le digo.

**"¿y que vas a hacer?, ¿ya le dijiste a la policía?"** me pregunta.

**"Sí Cat ya lo hice, pero no me creer por que dicen que hay muchas personas que les han hecho esas bromas a ellos y todas resultan ser falsas alarmas, así que pensaron que era una broma"** le digo con tristeza.

**"¿Y Jade ya lo sabe?"** me pregunta Cat.

**"Cat, Jade no sabe nada y no le digas por favor"** le ruego a Cat.

**"Pero ella tiene que saber Tori"** me dice Cat.

**"No, ella no tiene que saber, Cat ****si algo me ocurre ****por favor prométeme que no dejaras a Jade en ningún momento, y la cuidaras con tu vida, no quiero que nada le ocurra" **le ruego a Cat.

**"Pero Tori-"** me dice Cat pero yo la interrumpo.

**"Cat prométemelo"** le ruego, quiero estar segura que si algo me ocurre Jade estará a salvo.

**"Esta bien lo prometo"** Me dice Cat.

**"Okay, ahora iré mi casillero para sacar lo que necesitare en la próxima clase"** le digo a Cat.

**"Okay, yo también"** me dice Cat alegre.

**"Y Gracias Cat"** le digo.

**"No hay de que Tori"** me dice Cat

Me dirijo hasta mi casillero 'Make it Shine' lo abro y comienzo a sacar de el algunas cosas.

**"Hola Vega"** volteo y veo a Jade muy sonriente. _se ve hermosa cada vez que sonríe . Pienso._

**"Hola Jade"** le digo con una sonrisa.

**"Solo quería decirte que ... estuviste muy bien en la escena de hoy en la clase de Sikowitz"** me dice Jade.

**"Tu también estuviste genial Jade"** le digo mientras le sonrió.

**"Gracias, y...sobre el beso...pues...¿te g-gusto?"** me pregunta muy tímidamente.

**"Pues..."** no termino mi respuesta por que agarra de la mano y me arrastra hasta el armario del conserje.

**"Aquí sera mejor para hablar de ello"** dice Jade.

**"Pues"** comienzo nuevamente.

_~ Flashback ~_

_**"Esta bien Andre, sí, sí me gusta Jade, me gusta demasiado, nunca he sentido eso por alguien más, así que estoy enamorada de Jade West"** le digo a Andre con timidez por que no se hablar de mis sentimientos con nadie._

_**"Eso es maravilloso Tori, ¿no se lo has dicho?"** me dice Andre dándome una gran sonrisa._

_**"No, es que hay varios problemas, primero no soy lesbiana ni bisexual, segundo Jade solo me quiere como una amiga, y tercero eso arruinaría nuestra amistad por completo, sabes cuanto tiempo me ha costado que Jade me acepte como amiga y no quiero echarlo a perder"** le digo con tristeza._

_**"Chica para el amor no importa si es chica o chico, el amor es amor y es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, si no haces algo puedes perder a la persona que amas para siempre"** me dice Andre._

_**"Lo sé...Bueno Andre creo que debo irme a casa , se ha hecho muy tarde"** le digo cambiando el tema._

_**"Esta bien Tori, pero piensa lo que te he dicho, nos vemos mañana, bye"** me dice Andre._

_~ Fin de flashback _

recuerdo lo que me dijo Andre, tal vez tenga razón.

**"Jade, pues tengo algo que decirte, y y espero que esto q-que te voy a decir no arruine nuestra relación"** le digo un poco con nervios.

**"¿Q-Que es Tori?"** me dice Jade con una pequeña sonrisa.

**"Es que...Es que...Es que EstoyEnamoradaDeTiJade"** le digo rápidamente esperando que me haya entendido, la volteo a mirar y la veo en estado de shock creo que no esperaba que le dijera eso.

**"Jade...mira lo siento, yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, y se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, y esta bien, solo espero que las cosas no se vuelvan incomodas por lo que he dicho anter-"** y soy interrumpida por los labios de Jade sobre los míos, estoy en estado de shock por lo que esta sucediendo, ella se separa al sentir que no reaccione, pero yo le devuelvo el beso, le doy un beso tierno y luego nos separamos con nuestra respiración agitada.

Le sonrió y ella me sonríe.

**"Tori...Yo también estoy enamorada de ti"** me dice sonriendo y me da un tierno beso en los labios.

**"y ¿ eso significa que...somos novias?"** le pregunto tímidamente.

**"Supongo,pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo bien... a sí que ¿Tori quieres ser mi novia?"** me pregunta Jade con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**"Sí Jade quiero ser tu novia"** le digo muy alegre y le doy un tierno beso en los labios.

**"Eso es genial"** dice Jade dándome un corto beso en los labios.

**"Te amo Jade" **le digo

**"Yo también te amo Tori"** me dice Jade con una sonrisa.

**P/V Jade**

_No puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo, este es el día más feliz de toda mi vida, primero beso a Tori esta mañana, luego ella se me declara diciendo que esta enamorada de mi, y ahora somos novias, realmente nada puede arruinar esto . Pienso._

**"¿Y le vamos a decir a nuestros amigos?"** me pregunta Tori.

**"Eh...creo que aun no estoy lista para eso Tori"** le digo algo apenada.

**"Esta bien te entiendo, esto es nuevo para ti al igual que para mi, les diremos cuando estemos lista ¿Okay?"** me dice Tori dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

**"Sí"** le digo. Entonces suena la campana.

**"Creo que deberíamos ir a clase"** me dice Tori.

**"¡Uh!, no podemos llegar un poco tarde, yo quiero más besitos"** le digo haciendo un puchero.

**"No Jade, debemos ir a tiempo"** me dice Tori sonriendo.

**"Esta bien"** digo desganada.

Salimos del armario del conserje, _yo estoy super feliz por lo que ha sucedido con Tori o mejor dicho con mi novia ._

_..._

El día lo he sentido muy largo, luego que terminaron las clases Tori y yo nos dirigimos a casa. Al llegar cenamos y luego nos dirigimos cada quien a su habitación, _no sé si es mi imaginación pero he notado a Tori preocupada...Bueno...Ughs no puedo quedarme en mi habitación tengo que ver a Tori. Pienso_ antes de salir de mi habitación y me dirijo a la habitación de Tori.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de Tori, y la encuentro sentada en la silla de su escritorio con los lentes puestos leyendo un libro,_ se ve tan sexy con lentes ._ Ella voltea a verme y me sonríe.

**"Hola Jade"** me dice muy sonriente.

**"Hola Tori"** le digo sentándome en otra silla al lado de ella.

**"¿Que haces bebe?"** le digo sonriendo.

**"Estoy estudiando historia, tengo que hacer un reporte de 5,000 palabras sobre este libro, así que tengo que leerlo todo el li-"** dice pero la interrumpo dándole un beso en los labios, _amo besar a Tori, no importa cuantos besos o cuanto tiempo la bese siempre que quedo con ganas de más ._ Antes de separarnos le muerdo el labio inferior. Miro a Tori quien tiene los dedos puestos sobre su labio inferior y luego ella me sonríe.

**"¿Era necesario morder mi labio? ¿no bastaba un beso nada más?" **me dice Tori riendo.

**"Déjame ver..mmm..No"** le digo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

El celular de Tori suena que esta sobre la cama por que le ha caído un mensaje de texto , Tori se levanta a revisarlo y yo me levanto también y voy tras ella, Tori lee el mensaje y parece como preocupada, luego quita el mensaje y coloca el celular donde estaba.

**"¿De quien era el mensaje Tori?"** le pregunto. Ella se queda parada mirando sus pies.

**"Eh, era...Andre, es que...había olvidado que...libro era el que íbamos a estudiar para el reporte"** me dice un poco nerviosa, me acerca a ella y le doy un suave beso en los labios.

**"Okay te creo"** le digo y comienzo a besarla otra vez, pero esta vez con más pasión, coloco mis manos en su cintura y ella alrededor de mi cuello para así profundizar el beso, rompo el beso y la empujo sobre la cama y me coloco sobre ella para comenzar a besarla nuevamente, sus manos están en mi cabello, mientras que las mías están una en su mejilla,_ ella tiene unos hermosos pómulos . _y mi otra mano esta en su cadera.

**"Eres la chica más hermosa y dulce que conozco"** le susurro en el oído. Comienzo a besarle el cuello y luego otra vez sus suaves labios.

**"Te" "amo" "Tori"** le digo entre besos.

**"Yo también te amo Jade"** me dice Tori, la sigo besando apasionadamente en los labios, mi mano sobre su mejilla y la mi otra mano comienza a deslizarse por debajo se su blusa.

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? espero que les haya gustado. Les agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia...Y no se si voy a poder actualizar seguido después de este capitulo por que tengo muchas tareas de la escuela, pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. xoxo**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola, les doy las gracias por estar leyendo mi historia...Y al comentario de joriness , pues acepto que el personaje de Jade lo he tomado más vulnerable, más débil y que tiene mucho miedo de lo que usualmente se presenta en la serie de Victorious, le he cambiado la personalidad por que este personaje ha estado sufriendo físicamente y emocionalmente y no puede fingir más que no lo esta, mientras que en la serie este personaje de Jade no sufre nada ella tiene una excelente vida excepto que su padre no quería que fuera a Hollywood Arts...He pensado cambiar el personaje de Jade un poco pero ya llevo varios capitulos así que no puedo dar marcha atrás para arreglarlo...Y agradezco mucho tu comentario...Al igual que agradezco a todos los demás comentarios y a las personas que leen mi historia . Thank for read.**

Victorious

_**"Okay te creo"** le digo y comienzo a besarla otra vez, pero esta vez con más pasión, coloco mis manos en su cintura y ella alrededor de mi cuello para así profundizar el beso, rompo el beso y la empujo sobre la cama y me coloco sobre ella para comenzar a besarla nuevamente, sus manos están en mi cabello, mientras que las mías están una en su mejilla, ella tiene unos hermosos pómulos . y mi otra mano esta en su cadera._

_**"Eres la chica más hermosa y dulce que conozco"** le susurro en el oído. Comienzo a besarle el cuello y luego otra vez sus suaves labios._

_**"Te" "amo" "Tori"** le digo entre besos._

_**"Yo también te amo Jade"** me dice Tori, la sigo besando apasionadamente en los labios, mi mano sobre su mejilla y la mi otra mano comienza a deslizarse por debajo se su blusa._

**Capitulo 12**

**P/V Jade**

mi mano se desliza bajo la blusa de Tori, pero ella la detiene con su mano.

**"¿Que?"** le pregunto mientras la dejo de besar.

**"Debemos dormir, mañana tenemos clases ¿recuerdas?"** me dice Tori.

**"Esta bien"** le digo mientras me levanto de encima de ella y me siento en la cama.

**"¿No podemos seguir un ratito más con la diversión?"** le pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

**"No Jade, tenemos que dormir"** me dice Tori con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**"Okay ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?"** le pregunto a Tori.

**"Mmmm...Esta bien, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche"** dice Tori, así que me acuesto en su cama.

**"Voy a apagar la luz para poder dormir"** dice Tori y se levanta a apagar la luz, luego se sube a la cama y antes de acostarse comodamente me da un beso en la frente, luego uno en la nariz y por último en los labios deposita un tierno beso y dice** "Buenas noches Jade"** **"Buenas noches Tori"** le respondo sonriendo mientras que ella me abraza con sus cálidos brazos. Me duermo pensando en Tori,_ ella es la mejor novia de la vida, ella me protege no es igual que Beck, puedo confiar en ella, ella esta ahí cuando más la necesito es como un radar que detecta los momentos en que estoy en peligro o necesito_ _consuelo, ella mi luz en la oscuridad. Pienso_ hasta quedarme dormida.

_Siguiente día_

Me despierto cuando alguien me da un suave beso en los labios, abro los ojos y veo a Tori sonriendo **"Buenos días"**

**" Buenos días, sabes esa es la mejor manera de despertarme"** le digo sonriendole

**" ¿te gusto?"** me pregunta sabiendo la respuesta.

**"Claro, ahora dame otro"** le digo acercándome para capturar sus dulces y suaves labios.

**"Creo que deberíamos arreglarnos para ir a la escuela"** me dice Tori al separarse del beso.

**"Claro, tienes razón, se nos hace tarde"** le digo.

_15 minutos más tarde..._

Estoy en la sala abajo esperando a Tori, al minuto esta bajando las escaleras viene vestida con una camisa negra encima una sudadera morada, jeans negros ajustados y unos zapatos converse,_ se ve muy hermosa, ella siempre se ve hermosa. Pienso._

**"¿Nos vamos?"** me pregunta.

**"Claro"** le digo.

Nos subimos al auto, en el camino pasamos a una cafetería por café y luego llegamos a Hollywood Arts, Tori parqueo el auto y nos bajamos, ella me toma de la mano .  
**"¿Que te parece si me das un beso antes de ir dentro de la escuela?"** le digo con una sonrisa coqueta.

**" Esta bien "** dice Tori mientras me da un beso en los labios, ella pone sus manos en mi cintura y yo alrededor del cuello para profundizar el beso , nos separamos del beso.

**"¡Beck!"** dice Tori algo asustada.

**"¿Donde?"** le digo yo volteando a ver a todos lados.

**"Ahí"** dice Tori dándome la vuelta para que vea, pero no veo nada.

**"Tori ahí no hay nadie"** le digo.

**"P-Pero ahí es-estaba"** me dice un poco nerviosa.

**"Lo has de haber imaginado"** le digo para calmarla.

**"Sí, creo que eso a de haber sido, pero me pareció verlo ahí parado viéndonos **me dice ya con más calma.

**"Tranquila nena"** le digo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

**"Esta bien, mejor vamos a dentro de Hollywood Arts antes de que suene la campana"** me dice Tori.

**"Okay"** le digo.

Entramos a la escuela, cada quien se dirige a su casillero para sacar los libros que va a necesitar para la siguiente clase.

**"Holis"** oigo a Cat decir mientras me da un fuerte abrazo.

**"Hola Cat"** le digo.

**"¿Como has amanecido Jade?"** me dice sonriendo.

**"Mejor que nunca Cat, mejor que nunca"** le digo sonriendo felizmente.

**"¿Por que?¿ Que te sucedió para que estés tan sonriente?"** me pregunta Cat con curiosidad. Suena la campana

**"luego te cuento Cat"** le digo con una sonrisa.

La clase estuvo bien, Sikowitz hizo una escena de alfabetización , subimos a escenario Cat, Robbie y yo , luego que la clase termino nos dirigimos al asfalto para almorzar, me siento junto a Tori y Cat.

**"Saben , mi hermano fue expulsado de las piscinas y demandado por acosar al dueño de ellas"** dice Cat, su hermano no es nada normal. pienso.

**"Cat ¿ que le sucede a tu hermano?"** le pregunta Robbie

**"No sé, mis padres dicen que es 'especial' al igual que yo, pero no entiendo por que"** dice Cat inocentemente.

**"Hey chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes a visto a Andre?"** pregunta Tori._ ¿ Y a Tori que le importa donde este Andre? ella me tiene a mí._

**" Y que te importa donde este Andre"** le digo molesta.

**"Jade me importa por que es mi amigo"** me dice Tori.

**"¿Enserio? ¿segura que no es algo más?"** le digo molesta.

**" Jade por favor, ya te dije que Andre es solo un amigo"** me dice Tori

**" Yo no creo que él quiera ser solo tu amigo"** le digo molesta, pero ella me ignora.

**"Así que...¿Alguien lo ha visto?"** pregunta Tori otra vez

**"Nosotros sí"** dice Rex.

**"¿Donde esta?"** pregunta Tori. _Como si Andre fuera algo importante._

**"Lo vi esta mañana en el estacionamiento hablando con Beck, parecía muy asustado pero no se porque"** dice Rex

**"¿Con Beck?"** dice Tori muy sorprendida.

**"Sí, acaso no te lavaste los oídos acabo de decir que estaba hablando con Beck"** dice Rex.

**"Lo sabía"** dice Tori susurrando para sí misma.

**"¿Pero que hacia Andre hablando con Beck?"** pregunta Tori.

**"No sé, no soy el sabelotodo Tori"** dice Rex.

**"Además que te importa lo que haga Andre"** le digo enojada a Tori

El celular de Tori suena por que le ha caído un mensaje de texto. Tori lo lee y luego habla.

**"Es Andre, dice que quiere hablar conmigo en los casilleros, así que... los veo luego chicos"** dice Tori levantándose de la mesa.

**"¿Por que tiene que hacer caso a lo que Andre le dice?"** digo.

**"Creo que es por que Andre es su amigo Jade"** dice Cat .

**"Lo sé, pero pareciera que fueran más que amigos"** le digo enojada.

**"¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa con quien este Tori?"** dice Robbie

**"Y a ti que te importa desde cuando me importa Tori"** le grito en la cara.

**" Jade cálmate" **me dice Cat.

**"No, iré a ver a Tori"** le grito.

Me levanto rápido de la mesa y me dirijo dentro de Hollywood Arts para ver que le quería el estúpido de Andre a Tori. Cuando entre me quedo en shock al ver a Andre y Tori besándose, mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos.

**"¡Que!"** dice entre sollozos al verlos. Tori empuja a Andre y me voltea a ver.

**"¡Jade!"** dice ella antes de que yo salga corriendo._ ¿como puede hacerme esto? ¿porque estaba besando a Andre? sabia que no podía volver a confiar en alguien, sabia que era un error enamorarme de Tori, pero yo creí que ella me amaba, pero al parecer no me ama sino que Andre, ella jugo con mis sentimientos, seguro le dio lastima verme sola sufriendo, ¿por que todo lo malo me pasa a mí? pienso._ mientras lloro.

**"¿Jade? ¿Que sucede?"** escucho una voz decir y es Cat.

**P/V Tori**

Me ha caído mensaje de Andre que quiere hablar así que me dirijo hacia los casilleros para ver que es lo que quería. Lo veo parado enfrente de mi casillero, lo noto demasiado nervioso, ¿que le sucede?.

**"Andre, ¿Estas bien?"** le digo preocupada.

**"¿Q-Que?"** me dice Andre.

**"¿Que si estas bien?" **le repito.

**"Ah, pu-pues, pues s-sí...E-Estoy bi-bien solo solo...No e-es na-nada"** me dice agitando las manos de nervios.

**"¿Seguro?"** le pregunto.

**"S-Sí se-se-seguro"** me dice.

**"Oookay...¿De que es lo que querías hablar?"** le pregunto con curiosidad.

**"Pues...y-yo...que-quería...ha-hablar...p-pues d-de...u-un te-tema..e-en..par-particu-particular...es-este... al-algo que..pues..no-no sé...im-importante...no..tal-tal vez otra cosa.. "** comienza a divagar, el tiene la mirada en la puerta y de repente su acción me deja en estado de shock el comienza a besarme sin motivo alguno, yo no reacciono por la acción de este hasta que oigo un sollozo.

**"¡Que!"** es la voz de Jade, inmediatamente empujo a Andre lejos de mí.

**"¡Jade!"** digo cuando veo a Jade correr. Volteo furiosa a ver a Andre.

**"ANDRE ¿PORQUE HAS HECHO ESO?"** le grito.

**" Tori, lo siento, realmente lo siento, es solo que no puedo decirte...pero si supieras me entenderías, lo siento"** me dice Andre nervioso.

**"No te entiendo Andre, tu eres mi amigo ¿por que hiciste eso? explícame"** le digo aún en tono de enojo.

**"Tori no puedo, lo siento, se que si supieras me entenderías" **me dice disculpándose.

**"Entonces dime para entender"** le digo en voz fuerte.

**"No puedo decirte Tori, simplemente no puedo, pero por favor perdóname, solo perdóname Tori, lo siento" **me ruega Andre.

**"No Andre, no te puedo perdonar esto, no sé como pudiste hacerme esto, pensé que eras mi mejor amigo"** le digo mientras me alejo de él.

**"No Tori, espera, por favor perdóname, no tenía otra opción" **me dice agarrándome del brazo.

**"No Andre, ahora suéltame, debo ir a buscar a Jade para arreglar las cosas"** le digo entonces él me suelta del brazo. Y yo me dirijo a buscar a Jade.

_20 minutos más tarde..._

_Okay, he buscado a Jade por casi todo Hollywood Arts, ¿pero donde puede haberse metido?.Pienso. _Veo a Cat a sí que voy hacia donde esta ella para preguntarle si ha visto a Jade.

**"Cat"** le hablo.

**"Hola Tori"** me dice pero la veo algo seria,_ ella siempre esta feliz de verme._

**"Cat ¿Has visto a Jade?"** le pregunto con la esperanza de que diga que sí.

**"Sí, ella esta llorando y yo he estado con ella un rato, hasta que me dijo que quería estar sola"** me dice Cat triste.

**"Cat ¿donde esta?"** le pregunto.

**"Ella no quiere verte Tori"** me dice Cat.

**"Lo sé, pero debo de a clarar las cosas, las cosas no son lo que ella cree, por favor Cat dime donde esta"** le ruego.

**"Esta bien...Ella esta en el armario del conserje"** me dice Cat, _Claro , ¿por que no se me ocurrió? bueno tal vez sea por que ahí estaba cuando eso sucedió y la vi correr hacia otro lado._

**"Gracias Cat"** le digo y corro hacia el armario del conserje.

Al llegar abro lentamente la puerta para ver a Jade sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas llorando, entro despacio y cierro la puerta.

**"Jade, cariño"** le digo suavemente.

Ella me voltea a ver **"¿Que haces aquí? lárgate con tu novio Andre"** me dice Jade muy enojada mientras esta se levanta.

**"Jade, tranquila, escúchame"** le digo suavemente para no alterarla más.

**"NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE VEGA"** me grita.

**"Jade por favor escúchame, lo que viste no er-"** le digo pero ella comienza a hablar también.

**"Que me vas a decir Tori, que solo le estabas dando respiración boca a boca o que fue un accidente, pues espero que sea una buena excusa por que yo no voy a creer cualquier tontería" **me dice Jade mientras que las lagrimas corren por su cara y le corren el maquillaje.

**"Jade...Lo que sucedió es pues que Andre me beso a mi sin ningún motivo y yo solo estaba en estado de shock por lo sucedido por que fue de repente yo no lo esperaba, no es que lo estaba besando también, yo nunca lo besaría por mi voluntad... Confía en mí nena, sabes que yo nunca te haría eso "** le digo con la esperanza de que me crea por que es la verdad.

**"Jaja...Esa es tu excusa, Tori eres una actriz y no puedes actuar mejor que eso, no puedo creer que confiaba en ti, tu tu e-eras mi esperanza..."** me dice llorando.

**"Jade es la verdad, por favor créeme"** le digo suavemente mientras me acerca más a ella y le doy un tierno beso en los labios, ella corresponde el beso pero luego me empuja lejos.

**"No Tori, no puedo creerte, yo los vi, además siempre pasan tiempo juntos y seguramente no lo pasan cantando y escribiendo como todos piensan...Te o-odio Tori"** me dice mientras trata de salir, pero yo se lo impido.

**"Jade por favor, lo que te digo es ver-"** le digo pero soy interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada que gira mi cabeza a 90 grados.

**"Te odio Tori"** me dice Jade llorando antes de salir del armario.

Me quedo sola en el armario del conserje con mi mano en la mejilla por la bofetada que me proporciono Jade, mis lagrimas comienzan a caer por mi cara y no es por el dolor de mi mejilla, sino que es por lo que Jade me dijo, yo no quiero perderla yo la amo, ¿por que esto me pasa a mí? ¿por que no me creyó? si esa era la verdad ¿por que Andre me hizo esto? solo me pregunto ¿Por que?. Luego de llorar un rato salgo del armario del conserje y me encuentro con Cat.

**"Tori ¿estas bien?"** me pregunta Cat.

**"No, pero no te preocupes"** le digo dándole una pequeñita sonrisa.

**"Tori, te aviso que Jade se quedara en mi casa esta noche, ella...pues... no quiere verte "** me dice Cat. Esto me pone más triste.

**"Esta bien"** le digo con tristeza.

**"Tori ¿aún sigues recibiendo los mensajes del Sr . West?"** me pregunta Cat.

**"Sí Cat, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora, mejor me voy a casa"** le digo con tristeza.

**"Esta bien, adiós, y por favor ****cuídate de él Tori"** me dice Cat preocupada.

**"Sí lo haré, adiós Cat"** le digo.

_10 minutos más tarde..._

Llego a mi casa, me acuesto en el sofá y en lo único que puedo pensar es en Jade, no sé como le voy a hacer para que me crea, lo que yo le he dicho es verdad y no me creyó. Estaba pensando cuando mi celular suena en mi bolsillo por que ha caído un nuevo mensaje, lo saco y leo el mensaje.

_De: desconocido_

_Para: Tori Vega_

_Hola, espero que te hayas despedido de tus amigos señorita Vega, por que ya llego tu hora._

_Sr . West_

**"¿Que?"** me digo a mi misma, y guardo mi celular en mi bolsillo, ¿cuando me va a dejar en paz? y la policía es inútil cuando uno la necesita. De repente la puerta de abre de golpe, me levanto rápidamente del sofá para ver al Sr. West parado en la puerta viéndome.

**"Hola señorita Vega"** me dice acercándose a mi con un cuchillo en la mano.

**"¿Que hace aquí? lárguese o voy a llamar a la policía" **le digo con miedo.

**"Aunque llames a la policía ellos vendrían muy tarde para ti estúpida"** me dice.

Yo me acerco lentamente a la mesita que se encuentra en la sala para sacar la pistola que mi padre guarda ahí para emergencias. La sacó y a punto a la cabeza del Sr. West.

**"No se acerque más o disparo"** le digo mientras que mi mano tiembla.

**"Jaja...No tengo miedo, se que no lo harás"** me dice este burlándose.

**"No me pruebe usted no sabe lo que soy capas de hacer"** le digo esperando que el retroceda en vez de avanzar.

**"Simplemente lo sé, jajaja.."** dice riéndose mientras se acerca.

**"no me pruebe" **le digo mientras doy unos pasos a tras.**  
**

**"Mi venganza esta comenzando Tori Vega por lo que morirás ****"** me dice el Sr. West.

**"Usted no lograra salirse con la suya"** le digo.

**"A ¿no? pues yo creo que sí"** dice él con mucha seguridad, cuando oigo unos pasos detrás de mi , estaba por voltear cuando siento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me derrumbó al suelo y todo se vuelve negro.

**¿Que les parece este capitulo?...Espero que les guste...Al parecer tuve un poco tiempo para actualizar, ya que este capitulo lo tenía casi completo, sí me queda más tiempo tal vez pueda publicar el siguiente capitulo el lunes o antes si es posible. Gracias por leer mi historia xoxo**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Gracias por estar leyendo mi historia, y mis disculpas si en la historia pareciera que me como algunas palabras, pero no sé por que cada vez que publico algún capitulo siempre se suprimen unas 5 palabras y sinceramente no entiendo la razón del por que se suprimen estas. :)**

Victorious

_**"Mi venganza esta comenzando Tori Vega por lo que morirás ****"** me dice el Sr. West._

_**"Usted no lograra salirse con la suya"** le digo._

_**"A ¿no? pues yo creo que sí"** dice él con mucha seguridad, cuando oigo unos pasos detrás de mi , estaba por voltear cuando siento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me derrumbó al suelo y todo se vuelve negro._

**Capitulo 13**

**P/V Jade**

Estoy en casa de Cat en su habitación, he estado llorando mucho por lo que sucedió hoy con Tori, pero por suerte me he calmado un poco.

**"Jade, te traje un poco de café, para que te animes ya que a ti te encanta el café"** me dice Cat con una sonrisa mientras me da una taza de café.

**"Gracias Cat, eres una gran amiga"** le digo mientras tomo un sorbo de café.

**"¿Te sientes mejor?"** me pregunta Cat.

**"Sí Cat, me siento un poco mejor"** le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**"Me alegro Jade"** me dice Cat mientras toma su celular.

**"¿Que haces Cat?"** le pregunto con curiosidad.

**"Estoy llamando a Tori"** me dice Cat,_¿Por que llama a Tori?_

**"¿Por que razón lo haces?"** le pregunto.

**"Es que desde que la vi por última vez en la escuela pues me quede muy preocupada por ella, es como un mal presentimiento "** me dice Cat preocupada, al parecer no le responde.

**"No me responde, Tori siempre responde, por que no responde"** dice Cat preocupada.

**"Tal vez no te contesta por que esta ocupada con Andre"** le digo molesta y triste a la vez.

**"No, estoy segura que no es**** eso,**** la voy a llamar otra vez"** me dice Cat volviendo a marcar el número de Tori.

**" Cat se supones que debes consolarme, pero me pones más triste cada vez que mencionas a Tori"** le digo, pero ella me ignora.

**"Tori no responde Jade, eso es malo, siento un mal presentimiento, algo le ha de haber ocurrido Jade"** me dice Cat esta vez muy preocupada.

**"Cat puedes dejar de hablar de ella por favor, eso me pone más triste"** le digo mientras cierro los ojos para que las lagrimas no se derramen por que viene a mi mente lo sucedido hoy.

**"Tori siempre contesta su celular y esta vez no me ha respondido y ya le he marcado muchas veces Jade"** me dice Cat algo alterada.

**"Cat no me importa si Tori responde o no, yo ahora lo que quiero es dejar de pensar en ella por favor"** le digo a Cat.

**"Jade tu no entiendes"** me dice mientras marca otra vez.

**"¿El que no entiendo Cat?"** le pregunto.

**"Jade, Tori a estado recibiendo mensajes de tu padre amenazando de matarla y tengo miedo de que algo le ocurra"** me dice Cat._ ¡Que! mi padre a amenazado a Tori con matarla, pero por que no me lo dijo._ Mi corazón se esta llenando de mucho miedo y mi cerebro comienza a pensar muchas cosas malas.

**"¡Que! ¿Cat por que no me lo dijiste antes?"** le reclamo.

**"Pues Tori me dijo que no te dijera nada, creo que no quería que te preocuparas para que no tuvieras pesadillas"** me dice Cat.

**"Cat vamos a casa de Tori, quiero saber que ella esta bien"** le digo a Cat esta vez muy preocupada y asustada a la vez.

**"Okay"** me dice Cat.

_10 minutos después..._

Llegamos a casa de Tori, me apresuro a bajar del auto y me dirijo hacia a dentro. _Oh no ,¿por que la puerta principal esta abierta? pienso preocupada._ Dentro al interior de la casa y todo parece normal.

**"TORI"** grito , pero nadie responde.

**"Creo que hay que buscar en las diferentes habitaciones, Jade tu busca en las habitaciones de arriba y yo aquí"** me dice Cat y yo obedezco.

Subo las escaleras y entro primeramente en su habitación, en el baño, luego en mi habitación, después en la de Trina pero nada, decido bajar y ver si Cat la encontró. Bajo las escaleras y veo a Cat con la mirada fija al suelo.

**"Cat ¿no la encontraste verdad?"** le pregunto.

**"Mira"** dice Cat señalando el suelo, y siento que mi corazón cae hasta mi estomago veo una pequeña mancha de sangre en el suelo.

**"Creo que hay que llamar a la policía"** dice Cat mientras me abraza, _Por favor Dios que no le haya pasado nada malo a Tori, que esto sea una falsa alarma ._ Mientras que las lagrimas comienzan a asomarse en mi ojos.

_siguiente día..._

Me despierto en la habitación de Cat, no he dormido casi por la preocupación de donde esta Tori y si estará bien, Cat a tratado de calmarme toda la noche por que tuve una horrible pesadilla.

**"Buenos días Jade"** dice Cat con una pequeña sonrisa.

**"¿Que tiene de bueno este día Cat? Tori aun no aparece, la policía es torpe para encontrarla, y no sé si Tori estará bien"** le digo con enojo y tristeza.

**"Jade tranquila, ya veras que la encontrarán"** me dice Cat.

**"Y ¿que pasaría si no la encuentran a tiempo Cat? y lo peor es que las últimas palabras que le dije eran 'te odio Tori' , me siento fatal"** le digo a Cat

**"Ya verás que la encontraran a tiempo, y ella sabe que tu solo lo dijiste por enojo y no hablabas enserio"** me dice Cat.

**"Eso espero Cat"** le dije con un poco de esperanza.

**P/V Tori**

_Aghs _pienso al despertar_, ¿Que paso? ah ya recuerdo el padre de Jade llego a mi casa, pero ¿donde estoy?,_miro a mi alrededor es un cuarto desocupado y con paredes de color gris en el solo se encuentran unas sillas y una mesita, mis manos y mis pies están atados, pero al parecer el que me las ato no me las ato muy bien que digamos,por que creo que puedo liberarme, comienzo a intentar liberar mis manos de las cuerdas a los 5 minutos lo logro a sí que prosigo a desatar mis pies, luego que los desato me levanto para ver si puedo escapar de este lugar.

**"¡Wow!"** digo cuando me siento mareada al pararme y siento un gran dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, me toco la cabeza con la mano y siento un líquido pegajoso y veo mi mano y es sangre._ Ya recuerdo, alguien me noqueo por detrás cuando estaba apuntando al Sr. West con el arma, ¿pero quien fue?, bueno eso no importa lo importante es que debo salir de aquí antes de que alguien venga. Pienso._

Me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir de aquí cuando esta se abre y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con alguien que conozco desde ya hace un buen tiempo.

**"¡Beck!"** digo sorprendida.

**"¿Para donde crees que vas Vega?"** me dice Beck acercándose.

**"¿Pero que haces aquí?"** le pregunto.

**"Te dije que me las pagarías ¿recuerdas?"** me dice y luego me da un puñetazo en la cara y caigo al suelo.

**"¡Ay!"** digo de dolor cubriéndome la cara.

**"eso es música par mis oídos" **dice Beck y me da una patada en las costillas.

**"Oow""Beck... ¿ por que... haces esto?"** le pregunto mientras me levanto del suelo para que no me de otra patada.

**"Jajaja...bromeas ¿verdad?, no te hagas lo que no sabes Tori"** me dice Beck.

**"Es por que realmente no sé"** le digo.

**"Tu me quitaste a Jade, la alejaste de mi Tori"** me grita Beck

**"Yo no lo he hecho Beck, tu fuiste quien la alejo de ti, cuando ella más te necesitaba la abandonaste Beck"** le digo.

**"Solo iba hacer por un pequeño tiempo, luego tenia pensado volver con ella, pero tu arruinaste mis planes Tori, desde el día que la salvaste lo arruinaste"** me dice Beck.

**"¿Y cual era tu plan? ¿dejarla morir?"** le digo con enojo.

**"Y a ti que te importa, no sabes cuanto de odio Tori, tu me quitaste el amor de Jade"** me dice enojado.

**"Beck yo p-"** me interrumpe.

**"Tori, las vi besándose en el estacionamiento, pero sabes que mi venganza comenzó y al menos se que ahora mismo Jade te odia por que cree que tienes algo con Andre"** me dice con una sonrisa de triunfo._ Espera, Beck fue entonces el que convenció a Andre de besarme, debí de saberlo .pienso._

**"Fuiste tú, fuiste tu quien le dijo a Andre que hiciera eso para que Jade se enojara conmigo"** le digo enojada.

**"Claro que fui yo, yo convencí a Andre de hacerlo, él al principio no quería pero lo amenace de matarlo a él y a su abuela si no lo hacia y el accedió como un buen amigo"** dice Beck con una sonrisa demente. Me enojo mucho a sí que le doy un fuerte puñetazo justo en ojo izquierdo haciéndole un pequeño corte bajo el ojo.

**"Maldita Vega"** grita Beck cubriéndose el ojo.

Alguien entra por la puerta y es el Sr. West.

**"¿Que sucede chico? que son esos gritos"** pregunta el Sr. West.

**"Esta maldita quería escapar"** le dice Beck señalándome.

**"¡Ah! ¿así que querías escapar malnacida? pues creo que llego la hora de que aprendas la lección, o por cierto este es mi socio Beck quien me dio tu número de celular y me ayudo a vigilar todo lo que hacías, y al parecer por la información obtenida tu muerte va a hacer sufrir mucho a mi hija, ya que se querían demasiado,jajajaja...¿Beck quieres comenzar tú dándole la primera lección? , "** dice el Sr. West , al oír eso me lleno de miedo.

**"Sería un honor"** dice Beck y se acerca a mi para darme un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, caigo al suelo y me da una patada en las costillas.

**"Auch"** me quejo y me da una patada en la cara, y estoy segura de que mi nariz sangran.

**"Beck...Por favor no"** le ruego, pero el me levanta del suelo jalando de mi cabello. **"Aaay"**

**"Eres una maldita perra Vega, sabes, mi plan es luego que mueras por supuesto, volver con Jade, yo la consolaré y le diré la mala persona que fuiste Tori, ella me creerá y me dirá que quiere regresar conmigo" **me dice riendo,_ me da rabia pensar que Beck se quede con Jade, no lo voy a permitir. _Le doy un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que tengo en la cara, el me suelta y se cubre la cara.

**"Ya verás maldita"** dice Beck

**"Tú eres un estúpido al creer que Jade regresaría contigo, eres un bastardo"** le digo, y le me agarra por el cuello y me empuja fuertemente contra la pared haciendo quejarme del dolor que provoco en mi espalda.

**"Jamás vuelvas a llamarme estúpido o bastardo oíste Vega" **dice Beck y me da un rodillazo en el estomago. **"Ow"** me quejo por la falta de aire en mi cuerpo. Me suelta y me deja caer al suelo luego me da una patada en las costillas me quejo por el dolor, él coloca su pie en mi estomago.

**"No sabes cuanto estoy disfrutando esto Tori"** dice mientras levanta el pie para pisarme fuertemente en el estomago. **"Aah"** me quejo por el dolor.

**"Beck, te ayudare con la lección otorgada a la señorita Vega"** dice el Sr. West.

Mientras yo me levanto del suelo, el señor West me sujeta por los brazos y Beck se coloca enfrente preparándose para golpearme.

**"Nos las pagaras todas Vega"** dice Beck dándome un puñetazo en la cara haciendo sangrar mi labio.

**"Esto es muy divertido jaja..." **se ríe Beck y me da un puñetazo en el estomago **"Aaah"** me quejo del dolor cuando el aire es expulsado de mi cuerpo. El señor West me suelta y caigo de rodillas.

**"Oh, pobre niña"** dice el señor West burlándose de mí mientras se agacha y agarra por el mentón para que lo vea a los ojos.

**"Te costara muy caro el meter a la cárcel maldita"** me dice y me da un fuerte puñetazo al lado derecho de mi mandíbula, **"Ow"** me quejo y siento un sabor metálico en la boca, escupo al suelo y es sangre.

Volteo a ver al señor West y lo veo con un bate de béisbol, y mi corazón cae a mi estomago del miedo. Me levanto del suelo y comienzo a retroceder.

**"No, por favor no"** le digo mientras retrocedo.

**"Recuerdas este bate, con este mismo bate es el que me golpeaste cuando me dejaste semiinconsciente cuando me encontraron los policía, y creo que es hora de la venganza ¿no crees?" **dice mientras se acerca a mi.

**"No por f-"** soy interrumpida cuando este me da un fuerte golpe con el bate en las costillas **"¡Aaaah!"** caigo al suelo abrazando mis costillas mientras me retuerzo de el gran dolor _, estoy segura de que me rompió algunas costillas, por que oí un sonido repugnante de mis costillas rompiéndose cuando me golpeo._ Cierro mis ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar por el dolor que estoy pasando.

**"¿te duele? pobresita niña esta sufriendo de dolor" **dice el señor West con sarcasmo y me da una fuerte patada en las costillas para incrementar mi dolor **"Aaaaaah"** grito por el insoportable dolor y mis lagrimas son derramadas.

**"Jajajaja...Esto es super divertido, ¿ no crees Beck?"** dice burlándose el Señor West.

**"Es más que divertido"** dice Beck también burlándose. Mientra ellos se ríen de mi, hago el intento de levantarme pero vuelvo a caer por el dolor.

**"Pobre Vega, no puede levantarse"** dice el Beck y me da una patada en la cara y luego una en las costillas.

**"Aaaah"** me quejo por gran dolor que siento, mientras lloro por el dolor insoportable.

**"Creo que hay que parar, mañana seguimos con la diversión chico"** le dice el señor West a Beck.

**"Esta bien, mañana le damos la lección 2"** dice Beck con una sonrisa en los labios.

**"Dile al chico que nos ayudo a traerla que la ate otra vez, pero esta vez que la ate fuertemente para que no trate de escapar"** Dice el señor West a Beck. _Espera, ¿hay alguien más involucrado?.Pienso _Mientras me retuerzo del dolor.

**"Sí, iré a decirle"** dice Beck mientras sale de la habitación.

**"Espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia aquí señorita Victoria Vega"** dice el señor West antes de darme una patada en el estomago.

**"Ooow"** me quejo. Mientras Beck aparece con el otro chico.

**"Aquí esta, ahora átala nuevamente" ** le dice Beck.

Volteo a ver de quien se trata y me sorprende al ver quien es.

Y es...

**¿Que les parece este capitulo?**

**¿Quien será el que esta ayudando a Beck y al Sr. West? lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer...Y gracias por sus Reviews. Xoxo :{D**


	14. Capitulo 14

Victorious

_**"Espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia aquí señorita Victoria Vega"** dice el señor West antes de darme una patada en el estomago._

_**"Ooow"** me quejo. Mientras Beck aparece con el otro chico._

_**"Aquí esta, ahora átala nuevamente" **le dice Beck._

_Volteo a ver de quien se trata y me sorprende al ver quien es._

_Y es..._

**Capitulo 14**

**P/V Tori**

**"¡A...Andre!"** digo lloriqueando por el dolor físico y de sorpresa también.

**"Atala bien esta vez chico, o si no ya verás lo que sucederá a ti y a tu abuela ¿esta bien?"** dice el señor West a Andre mientras sale por la puerta. Andre se acerca a mí temblando.

**"Lo siento Tor, lo siento mucho pero no tenía opción, espero que me perdones algún día"** Me dice Andre mientras me levanta del suelo.

**"Ow"** me quejo del dolor al levantarme y luego me sienta en una silla para atarme otra vez.

**"A...Andre...¿por-porque...m-me ha...haces...es...esto?"** le digo con dolor que siento cuando hablo.

**"Lo lo siento Tori, pero Beck y el Sr. West me amenazaron con matarme a mí y mi abuela si no los ayudaba, y no podía dejar que le hagan daño a mi abuela"** me dice Andre susurrando, mientras ata mis manos, se nota que les tiene mucho miedo.

**"y y a..a mí s-sí. ¿L-Les...a-ayudas...p-pa-para... qu-que me...ha-hagan...da-daño?"** le pregunto haciendo mueca de dolor al hablar.

**"Lo lamento Tori, yo no quiero que te hagan daño, yo quisiera ayudarte"** me dice Andre susurrando, y comienza a atar mis pies.

**"En-enton..-ces...a-ayú-ayúdame...a ...es-escapar...de...a-aquí"** le digo con esfuerzo por el insoportable dolor de mis costillas al hablar.

**"Tori no puedo, si se enteran nos mataran a ambos, entiende por favor"** Me dice Andre susurrando.

**"En-entonces...a-aclara...lo...que...su-sucedio... c-con...e-el...be-beso a Jade...N-no...q-quiero...mo-morir...sa-sabiendo... q-que...e-ella...m-me odia...p-por fa-favor An-Andre"** le ruego mientras hago muecas de dolor.

**"Sí lo haré mañana en la escuela"** me dice Andre.

**"G-Gracias"** le digo dándole un pequeñita sonrisa.

**"Tranquila Tori, yo aclarare lo que sucedió, y pensaré una manera de sacarte de aquí con vida y permanecer yo con vida también, lo prometo, tu solo aguanta un tiempo más que yo te prom-"**me dice Andre pero es interrumpido por Beck.

**"ANDRE, ya basta de hablar con la maldita perra"** dice Beck acercándose a nosotros.

**"¿Que no sabes que las perras no hablan Andre?"** dice Beck burlándose mientras se pone enfrente de mí.

**"E-eres...u-un...b-bastardo"** le digo, y él me da puñetazo en el estomago. **"Ow"** me quejo por el fuerte dolor.

**"Te dije no me llamaras así otra vez"** me dice Beck y me iba a dar otro golpe pero Andre lo detiene.

**"Ya basta Beck, no crees que es suficiente por hoy"**le dice Andre para que no me golpee.

**"Esta bien, por este día te salvaste Vega, pero mañana disfrutare aún más cada golpe que te daré"** dice Beck mientras se dirige a la puerta para vigilarme.

**"¿Estas bien Tori?"** me pregunta Andre con preocupación. ¿_Acaso no me ve como estoy? no estoy nada bien._

**"N-No,esto...du-duele...mu-mucho"** le digo con una mueca de dolor.

**"Tranquila, respira profundo y lento para calmar el dolor que sientes"** me dice Andre y yo obedezco, respiro profundo pero lento, esto disminuye el dolor pero no mucho, aun sigue siendo insoportable.

**"Andre, basta de hablar con ella y vete a casa, eso si recuerda nada de comentar donde esta Tori, ni nada del asunto a menos que quieras ver a tu loca abuela muerta y luego tú"** Amenaza Beck a Andre y este sale de la habitación. _Espero que Andre encuentre la manera de sacarme de aquí antes de que Beck y el Sr. West me maten. Wow! realmente me duele todo el cuerpo en especial la parte de las costillas, es un dolor insoportable...Espero que Jade este bien, y que Cat cumpla la promesa de mantener a Jade a salvo, estoy pasando mucho dolor pero aun así en lo único que mi mente piensa es Jade._

**P/V Jade**

_Siguiente día..._

Me desperté y me arregle para ir a Hollywood Arts con Cat, _ella ha estado muy protectora últimamente, claro que es por que Tori desapareció, anoche no pude dormir pensando en donde esta Tori o si se encuentra bien, me siento culpable, por que todo esto esta pasando por mi culpa y-_ Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos.

**"Jade debemos irnos ya"** Cat me avisa.

**"Esta bien"** le respondo en un tono triste.

Subimos al auto de Cat y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela.

_10 minutos después..._

Llegamos a Hollywood Arts , entre a dentro Cat junto a mí sin perderme de vista se dirigió a su casillero y yo al mío, comenzó a sacar mis libros cuando alguien me habla.

**"Hola, Jade"** me dice y volteo a ver y es Beck con una sonrisa en su rostro. _No sé por que no lo suspendieron más de una semana, una semana es muy poco para lo que le hizo a Tori._

**"Hola"** le dije fríamente.

**"Me entere de lo que sucedió con Tori y quería que supieras que lo siento mucho,se que ella era importante en tu vida y jamás volverla a ver es duro para ti, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ti cuando me necesites"** me dice dándome una sonrisa.

**"Gracias Beck, pero para que sepas Tori no ha muerto y la vamos a encontrar ella estará bien, atraparemos al culpable y todo regresará a la normalidad, entiendes"** le digo un poco enojada.

**"Vamos bebe, yo solo trato de animarte, y te quiero pedir perdón de como actué la semana pasada, realmente perdí la chaveta y no sabía lo que hacía, ¿me perdonas?" **me dice Beck poniéndose de rodillas.

**"Beck primero no me llames bebe, y segundo levántate por favor que no estoy de humor para esto"** le digo.

**"Jade no me levantaré hasta que me hayas perdonado"** me dice Beck.

**"E-Esta bien, t-te perdono"** le digo con inseguridad.

Y el se levanta **"Gracias Jade por perdonarme, y te prometo que estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites como 'amigo' "** me dice haciendo comillas en amigos, _¿Que quiere decir con 'amigos'? bueno no me importa, en estos momentos no puedo pensar en eso, solo puedo pensar en Tori._

**"Sí, como**** sea" **le respondo fríamente.

**"Entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo Jade"** dice con una sonrisa y luego antes de irse me da un beso en la mejilla._ ¿Por que diablos hizo eso?.Pienso._

**"Jade ¿estas bien?¿que te hizo Beck?¿te dijo algo malo?"** dice Cat preocupada.

**"Estoy bien Cat, él solo vino a pedirme disculpas"** le respondo.

**"¡¿Enserio?!, Jade no lo tomes a mal, pero yo creo que Beck trama algo, es que no creo que se arrepienta de la noche a la mañana" **me dice Cat preocupada.

**"Tranquila Cat, estaré bien, y cambiando de tema...¿no te ha llamado el oficial Gary para informar de la situación con la desaparición de Tori?"** le pregunto con la esperanza de que hayan encontrado algo de información.

**"No, lamentablemente aun no han encontrado nada"** me dice Cat con tristeza.

**"Ughs, ¿por que los malditos policías nunca** **encuentran nada?¿acaso no es su trabajo? nunca están cuando los necesitan, y cuando es de encontrar a alguien no le toman importancia" **hablo con enojo.

**"Jade Cálmate, la encontrarán ya veras que sí" **me dice Cat.

Suena la campana.

**"Debemos ir a clases"** me dice Cat.

**"Esta bien"** le respondo, pasamos por el casillero de Tori, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, _espero que te encuentres bien Tori, por que sin ti yo no tengo propósito de vivir esta vida._

_Más Tarde..._

No sé de que trato la clase, en lo único que podía pensar era en Tori, en estos momentos estoy sentada junto a Cat y Andre,_ No sé si soy yo, pero notó a Andre demasiado nervioso, Tal vez esta preocupado por su 'novia' , no puedo creer que estoy sentada junto a él luego de lo que paso con Tori aquel día, no sé como Tori lo puede preferir a él en vez de a mí.Pienso._

**"Hola chicos"** Beck dice acercándose a la mesa para almorzar con nosotros.

**"Tu no eres bienvenido a almorzar con nosotros, acaso no te acuerdas lo que le hiciste a Jade y a Tori"** dice Robbie.

**"Hey, tranquilo, Jade ya me perdono, y realmente lo lamento, no se que fue lo que me ocurrió ese día"** dice Beck sentándose entre Cat y yo.

**"Esta bien, pero te estamos vigilando Beck"** dice Rex.

**"Esta...bien..." **dice Beck

**"Hey, por cierto,¿ que te ocurrió en el ojo izquierdo? tienes un moretón y un corte debajo de el, es asqueroso" **dice Robbie.

**"Gracias Rob, no lo había notado...Es que..pues...me asaltaron unos tipos ayer y luche con ellos, pero siempre huyeron y me dejaron así"** dice Beck

**"Oh! que mal Beck"** dice Cat

**"Sí, pero ella , quiero decir ellos tuvieron su merecido también...Y cambiando de tema... que tal todo ¿ todo bien ?"** pregunta Beck.

**"Claro que no, Tori ha desaparecido y estoy segura que el padre de Jade la tiene"** dice Cat con un rostro triste.

**"Oh!, es cierto, ayer me entere de la noticia,y lo lamento mucho, aunque no** **tanto" **dice Beck.

**"¿por que dices que no lo lamentas tanto?"** le pregunto, acaso a sucedido algo más que no me haya dando cuenta.

**"Pues, por que la semana pasada recibí muchos mensajes de Tori amenazándome que si no me mantenía alejado de Jade algo muy malo me ocurriría, ella no es quien aparenta ser, sus mensajes me daban pesadillas, ella tiene una mente muy retorcida, ella es muy mala persona, no sé como es que pude ser su amigo" **dice Beck con rostro dramático, _¿Que? Tori nunca amenazaría a Beck, ni siquiera cuando trato de golpearme lo amenazo, ella solo lo enfrento para defenderme, eso que dice Beck es mentira, Tori es la persona mas amable, dulce y buena que conozco._

**"¡Que! eso es mentira Beck, Tori nunca haría algo así"** dice Cat.

**"¡Ah! ¿Acaso no me creen?, pues tengo pruebas, tengo todos los mensajes enviados desde el celular de Tori para que vean que es cierto"** dice Beck sacando el celular de él para mostrarlo.

**"Vean y díganme que no es cierto y que soy mentiroso si estos mensajes no son del celular de Tori amenazándome" **dice Beck mostrando los mensaje,_ No, esto no puede ser cierto, ¿por que Tori haría eso? esto tiene que ser una broma, Tori no es así, no, no,no lo puedo creer estoy sorprendida por lo que veo ._

**"Eso no puede ser verdad, esto ha de ser una broma"** digo yo.

**"Al parecer Jade, Tori no era quien creíamos que era, por que esos mensajes si son del celular de Tori"** dice Robbie.

**"Eso no puede ser cierto,¿ no es así Andre? tu conoces más a Tori de lo podemos imaginar" **le digo a Andre quien se levanta de la mesa.

**"debo de irme"** dice Andre.

**"Jade, lo siento mucho, sé que Tori era muy importante y nunca pensaste que pudiera engañarte así, pero aquí están las pruebas en mi celular, lo lamento, pero recuerda , yo siempre estaré ahí para ti y no te mentiré Jade, yo t-te amo Jade" **dice Beck.

Se levanta de la mesa y se arrodilla en frente de mi y me toma de la mano.

**"Jade, dame una segunda oportunidad, te prometo que yo jamás te volveré a dañar de ningún modo, yo siempre te amaré y estaré a tu lado, por favor, aquí de rodillas enfrente de nuestros amigos te pido que regreses a ser mi novia, y yo seré el novio que soñaste, y haré que olvides a Tori Vega, ¿quieres ser mi novia Jade West?"** dice Beck. ¡_Oh! ¡Dios! no puedo creer que haga esto Beck, Pienso._

**"Beck yo-"** digo pero me interrumpe.

**"No respondas ahora, piénsalo y respondeme al final del día en el estacionamiento"** me dice Beck mientras se levanta y se vuelve a sentar, me da una sonrisa antes de volver a comer.

**"Jade, yo no le creo nada a Beck, no vayas a pensar decir que sí por Tori"** me susurra Cat en el oído. _Tori, Tori donde estas, te necesito a mi lado, te extraño, solo espero que estés bien,no Jade, no puedes conformarte con esperar que este bien, Tori arriesgo su vida para salvarte y ahora yo haré lo mismo, Yo Jade West prometo encontrar a Tori Vega, la salvare de mi padre, luego de la escuela te buscaré ._

Las clases pasaron, Beck estuvo conmigo en todas ellas y se comporto muy bien, amable como era antes, me paso diciendo lindas palabras, él quizá realmente cambio por mí, o solo es actuación. Llego la hora de decirle a Beck mi respuesta en el al estacionamiento, y lo veo parado al lado de su auto con una rosa, se muy lindo, me mira y me da una resplandeciente sonrisa.

**"Jade, llegaste, estoy esperando ansioso tu respuesta, mira te juro que he cambiado, soy mejor que antes , y estaré contigo sin abandonarte ningún momento en toda tu vida, te haré feliz, más feliz de lo que Tori te puede hacer, tendremos hermosos hijos, nuestro futuro será perfecto si aceptas ser mi novia, solo necesito una segunda oportunidad Jade"** me dice mientras se arrodilla y me da la rosa.

**"Beck tu eres el chico que todas las chicas desean, y te aseguro que aun tengo unos sentimientos por ti y-"** le digo pero me interrumpe.

**"Entonces ¿Jade West, quieres ser mi novia? no te arrepentirás" ** me dice Beck con una sonrisa en sus labio.

**"Beck, pues mi respuesta es...**

**¿Que les parece este capitulo?¿Les gusta o lo odian?**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y por todos sus reviews. xoxox**


	15. Capitulo 15

Victorious

**_"Jade, llegaste, estoy esperando ansioso tu respuesta, mira te juro que he cambiado, soy mejor que antes, y estaré contigo sin abandonarte ningún momento en toda tu vida, te haré feliz, más feliz de lo que Tori te puede hacer, tendremos hermosos hijos, nuestro futuro será perfecto si aceptas ser mi novia, solo necesito una segunda oportunidad Jade"_**_me dice mientras se arrodilla y me da la rosa._

**_"Beck tu eres el chico que todas las chicas desean, y te aseguro que aún tengo unos sentimientos por ti y-"_**_le digo pero me interrumpe._

**_"Entonces ¿Jade West, quieres ser mi novia? no te arrepentirás"_**_me dice Beck con una sonrisa en sus labio._

**_"Beck, pues mi respuesta es..._**

**Capitulo 15**

**P/V Jade**

**"Beck, pues mi respuesta es…No, te quiero pero solo como un amigo"** le digo, él se pone de pie.

**"Pero acabas de decir que tienes sentimientos por mí"** me dice Beck, reclamando.

**"Sí, y no me dejaste terminar, te aseguro que aún tengo sentimientos por ti y es por que estuvimos juntos dos años, y ahora después de que Tori me salvara de mi padre he sentidos sentimientos más fuertes por otra persona, y lo siento Beck"** le digo esperando que no se enoje.

**"Está bien"** dice Beck muy calmado,_ eso me parece raro, pero es bueno para mí en estos momentos. Pienso._

**"¿Seguro?" ** Le pregunto.

**"Sí, seguro, y voy a ganar tu corazón de nuevo Jade, voy sacar a la otra persona del camino para siempre y que no vuelva a entre ponerse entre nosotros y así yo seré el ocupare su espació en tu corazón" **me dice,_ No sé por qué pero me pareció ver una sonrisa algo macabra en su rostro cuando se alejó._

Camino hacia el auto de Cat, seguro que ella me ha de estar esperando, de repente siento una mano que agarra mi brazo y me detiene, volteo y es Andre**. **

**"Jade, necesito hablar contigo un momento"** me dice Andre, parece nervioso.

**"Está bien, pero que sea rápido" **le digo.

**"Mira Jade, tengo que...pues...decirte...algo...no muy importante...no...si es importante...pues...trata de-"** dice Andre, pero lo interrumpo.

**"Andre deja de divagar y habla de una vez, que no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, Tori me necesita, debo encontrarla"** le grito.

**"Bueno, es que no soy bueno hablando, pero debo decir algo que es-"** dice Andre pero lo vuelvo a interrumpir.

**"Como no vas al grano, me voy por que debo encontrar a Tori antes de que sea tarde"** le digo y comienzo a caminar.

**"Se trata de Tori"** dice Andre rápido, y yo me detengo y regreso hacia él.

**"¿Que?"** le pregunto.

**"Se trata de Tori...Es muy importante,¿recuerdas el beso de Tori y yo, cuando entraste a Hollywood Arts?"** me pregunta.

**"Sí, lo recuerdo"** digo rodando los ojos.

**"Pues, Tori no tiene la culpa de nada, bueno , yo fui quien la beso, ella no reacciono, tu entraste y creíste que ambos estábamos de acuerdo y no es así, Tori no estaba de acuerdo; él culpable es Beck, él me dijo que lo hiciera para que tu odiaras a Tori, y al parecer funciono, por que terminaste odiándola"** me dice Andre,_Espera, todo fue culpa de Beck, entonces no tenía por que abofetear a Tori y odiarla, y odiar a Andre, todo eso se lo merecía el desgraciado de Beck. Estoy alegre por que entonces Tori nunca dejo de amarme, nunca me engaño. Pienso ._

**"Entonces Beck es el culpable, no puedo creer que no le creí nada a Tori, ella me dijo la verdad y yo de tarada no le creí"** le digo.

**"Sí, a sí es"** me dice Andre.

**"Gracias por decirme la verdad Andre"** le digo.

**"No hay de que, pero tengo algo más que contarte"** me dice y se vuelve a poner nervioso.

**"Esta bien, ¿que es?"** le pregunto.

**" Y-Yo, s-sé donde esta Tori y quien la tiene"** me dice Andre._ ¡Que! Andre sabe donde esta Tori, ¿y por que no lo dijo antes o se lo dijo a la policía?._

**"¡Que!, Andre, ¿donde esta Tori?¿Esta bien?¿Quien la tiene? y ¿como sabes eso?" **lo ataco con preguntas.

**"Tranquila, te responderé cada una de ellas, primero Tori se encuentra en una casa aislada al lado norte de la ciudad para llegar ahí desde aquí se tarda 3 horas, segundo ella esta herida, los malditos la han golpeado muy mal, tercero quienes la secuestraron son el señor West y Beck, y cuarto yo sé eso por que los he ayudado, me amenazaron con matarme a mí y a mi abuela si no lo hago"** me dice Andre, tardo un poco en procesar lo dicho, _No puedo creer que Beck y mi padre hayan secuestrado a Tori, bueno yo creo de mi padre, pero Beck, y Andre les ayudo, y lo peor es que está herida, esos malditos hirieron a mi Tori, como pueden herirla, sí Tori es la persona más amable del mundo._

**"Andre por no me lo dijiste antes, no sé como es que te atreves a ayudarlo sabiendo que ellos lo que quieren es lastimar a Tori, eres de lo peor Andre, y en estos momentos voy a llamar a la policía"** le digo enojada mientras sacando mi celular, pero el detiene mi mano.

**"No lo hagas, si se enteran me mataran a mí y a Tori, el Sr. West tiene unos aliados en la policía y ellos le ayudaron a escapar, si les llamas le avisaran al Sr. West y matara inmediatamente a Tori"** me dice.

**"Esta bien, entonces yo iré a salvarla"** le digo y comienzo a caminar.

**"Jade no puedes, te pueden matar a ti y a Tori"** me dice Andre preocupado.

**"No me importa, Tori arriesgo su vida para salvarme y ahora es mi turno"** le digo mientras me alejo hacia el coche donde ha de estar Cat.

**P/V Tori**

Estoy atada, pero puedo desatarme, Andre no me ato bien las manos, pero no me desato ya que el Sr. West esta en la puerta vigilandome. Me duele mucho el cuerpo pero aún así en lo único que pienso es Jade. _Ella es muy hermosa y talentosa, espero que Cat cumpla su promesa de cuidarla si algo me pasaba, Jade no sabes cuanto te extraño, te amo y espero que no me odies para siempre. Pienso. _ Cuando de repente entra Beck.

**"Hoy sí veras Vega"** dice acercándose a mí con una mirada de psicópata y con una mano escondida en la espalda. _Esto no puede ser bueno, debo desatarme pronto._

Comienzo a desatarme cuando él se acerca. **"No te libraras esta vez Tori, por cierto, tu maldito celular no me sirvió de nada"** dice mientras se lo saca del bolsillo para estrellarlo contra la pared.

**"Jade no es mi novia por tu culpa otra vez, pero eso se arregla fácil, cuando ella supere tu muerte regresara conmigo por que ahí estaré para ella mientras tu no"** me dice Beck mientras me mira a los ojos y luego me da una bofetada que gira mi cara a 90 grados.

**"E-eso n-no te lo crees...ni...tú"** le digo mientras logre desatarme.

**"Claro que sí, Jade será mi novia Vega, por eso morirás" **me grita y saca su mano de la espalda mostrando un cuchillo, el cual dirige hacia mi pecho, pero yo lo detengo con mis dos manos.

**"B-Beck...¿Por q-que, lo...h-haces?"** le digo mientras aún estoy deteniendo el cuchillo para que no me mate.

**"Pues por que amo a Jade, y sin ti en su vida ella es mía, además el señor West me autorizo de matarte si a eso te referías"** me dice Beck y me da un puñetazo en el estomago para que suelte el cuchillo pero no lo suelto, **"Ow"** me quejo por el dolor, con todas mis fuerzas lo empujo y este cae de espaldas al suelo, aprovecho y desato mis pies rápidamente, me pongo de pie apenas ya que siento un gran dolor en mis costillas.

**"Ya veras Vega"** dice Beck levantándose rápidamente y se acerca a mí con el cuchillo me agarra por el cuello y me golpea contra la pared.

**"A ver por donde comienzo...ummm...Lastima que esta sudadera y camisa tan bonitas se van a manchar con tu sangre"** dice Beck y me hace un corte largo y algo profundo en mi brazo izquierdo. **"Aah"** me quejo apenas por que él me tiene por el cuello, comienzo a empujarlo con mis manos, pero este me suelta del cuello y me da un puñetazo en la cara. **"Aaah"** me quejo de dolor, Beck se apresura y me hace un corte en mi pierna izquierda.

**"Sabes, así te ves más bonita" ** me dice y me da una patada en las costillas **"Ooow"** me quejo por el fuerte dolor que provocó y abrazo mis costillas.

**"¿te duele Tori? espero que sí, eres un maldita perra de todos modos"** me dice y me apuñala con el cuchillo en mi hombro derecho **"Aaaaaah"** me quejo por el gran dolor y coloco mi mano sobre la herida para detener el sangrado, _esto duele como un infierno. Pienso._

**"Que linda te ves sangrando Tori"** me dice y me da una patada en el estomago. **"Ow"** me quejo por que el aire es expulsado de mi cuerpo.

**"T-Tú...e-e-eres...u-un b-bastado y maldito B-Beck"** le digo con odio y dolor.

**"A sí que eso crees de mí"** dice acercándose a mí y colocando el cuchillo en mi pecho **"A ver dilo otra vez, a ver si te atreves"** me dice Beck haciendo presión con el cuchillo en mi pecho, siento esta comenzando a atravesar mi piel. **"B-Beck...bas-basta...por por fa-favor"** le ruego.

Y él hace un rápido corte a mi costado derecho donde están mis costillas **"Aaah"** grito por dolor.

**"Ni sueñes con parar Vega,pero no te preocupes que pronto acabara tu sufrimiento"** dice Beck, _no, este no puede ser mi fin, debo evitarlo, por Jade. Pienso._

**"N-No, te...s-saldrás c-con la ...tu-tuya Beck"** le digo y me pongo de pie a penas con la poca energía que me queda.

**"¿ah no?"** me dice en tono de burla. Él se abalanza sobre mi con el cuchillo en la mano, yo le toma la mano donde tiene el cuchillo y con la otra le doy un puñetazo en la cara, él suelta el cuchillo y cae lejos de los dos. Beck se apresura a recogerlo pero yo le pongo el pie para que este tropiece y caiga, cuando sucede me dirijo yo a recogerlo pero Beck me sujeta del pie y me hace caer también, pero estoy a solo unos centímetros del cuchillo a sí que estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo cuando estoy a punto de cogerlo alguien me pisa fuertemente la mano.

**"Aay"** me quejo de dolor, y veo quien es el que me lo provoco y es el Sr. West.

**"¿Que pensabas hacer con esto señorita Vega?"** me dice el señor West con el cuchillo en la mano, y luego me da una fuerte patada en las costillas.

**"¡Wow!"** digo y me muerdo el labio para evitar llorar del dolor.

El señor West me levanta del suelo y me sujeta por los brazos para que Beck me golpee.

**"Ahora recibirás tu merecido Tori Vega"** dice Beck dándome un puñetazo en el estomago. **"Oow"** me quejo de dolor.

**"Ahora Jade será mía"** dice y me da un puñetazo en el estomago nuevamente ** "Oooow"** digo por el gran dolor.

**"Me las pagarás todas Tori"** dice Beck y me da un puñetazo en la mandíbula **"Auch" **digo y siento un sabor metálico en el interior de la boca y se que es sangre.

**"Tu dolor es diversión para mí Tori"** me dice Beck y me da un puñetazo en las costillas **"¡Ooow!"** me quejo mientras cierro los ojos fuertemente y me muerdo el labio para no llorar del gran dolor que estoy sintiendo.

**"Te odio Tori, por que me quitaste a Jade"** me dice con mucho enojo y me da 3 puñetazos seguidos en el estomago.**"Ooow"** me quejo por el inmenso dolor, el señor West me suelta y yo caigo de rodillas sosteniendo mi estomago mientras toso sangre, siento que casi no puedo respirar por que el aire fue expulsado de mi cuerpo por los golpes seguidos.

**"A sí me gusta verte Tori, retorciéndote de dolor"** dice Beck y me da una patada en las costillas.

**"Aaah"** grito de dolor.

**"Creo que ya es hora de darle final a todos esto" **dice el señor Wets, mientras saca una pistola de su chaqueta y apunta a mi cabeza.

**"N-No...s-s-se...sal-saldrán...c-con...l-la...su-s uya" ** les digo con mucho esfuerzo por el dolor, el señor West se acerca a mí, mientras que yo estoy de rodillas abrazando mis costillas.

**"Creo que llego la hora de la cuenta regresiva" ** dice el señor West.

**"Tres"** dice preparando el arma y apuntando a mi cabeza.

**"Dos"**dice y yo cierro los ojos con fuerza y muerdo mi labio para no llorar, mientras que mi mente solo piensa en Jade.

**"Uno"...**

**¿Que les parece este capitulo? ¿les gusto o no?**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y gracias también por sus reviews...xoxox :)**


	16. Capitulo 16

Victorious

_**"Creo que llego la hora de la cuenta regresiva" **dice el señor West._

_**"Tres"** dice preparando el arma y apuntando a mi cabeza._

_**"Dos"**dice y yo cierro los ojos con fuerza y muerdo mi labio para no llorar, mientras que mi mente solo piensa en Jade._

_**"Uno"...**_

**Capitulo 16**

**P/V Tori**

**"Uno"...**

**"NO"** escucho decir a Beck.

**"¿Que sucede chico?¿acaso te estas arrepintiendo?** escucho decir al señor West un poco molesto.

**"No es eso, sino que dijimos que sufriría mucho por todo lo que nos ha hecho, y esa no es manera de que sufra por que terminaría rápido con su vida y sin mucho dolor, y yo deseo verla sufrir mucho y lento"** dice Beck , abro los ojos para ver una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

**"Tienes razón chico, hay que darle una muerte muy lenta y mucho más dolorosa"** dice el señor West sonriendo y guardando el arma.

**"¿Q-que?"** pregunto asustada,_ ¿acaso todo lo que me han torturado no es suficiente? pienso._

**"Ay la pobrecita señorita Vega tiene miedo, pues me alegra que nos temas, acaso creíste que te saldrías con la tuya desde el momento que me enviaste a prisión, pero que crees?, no es así ; Beck, lleva a nuestra invitada especial a una habitación mejor, llamada ****sótano y átala en la columna del centro, muy fuerte chico" **dice el señor West.

**"Está bien, la llevare a nuestra habitación especial"** dice Beck acercándose a mí, me levanta del suelo, me quejo de dolor silenciosamente, me lleva hasta el sótano y me ata a la columna de cemento y agarra una silla y se sienta frente a mí observándome detenidamente.

**"¿Sabes que Tori?...Estaba recordando, y me debes muchas cosas desde antes por las cuales estas pagando con este sufrimiento, como que por ti me sacaron de una película también que por tu culpa termine la primera vez con Jade por meterte en una conversación de novios, y termine por segunda vez con Jade en tu casa lo cual es culpa tuya también, ¡Ah! y hay una cosa que me debes, pero eso se arregla fácil" **dice Beck acercando más y quedando muy cerca de mi cara.

**"Q-Que...e-es?" **pregunto con miedo.

**"Es un beso, el beso que no me diste en dos ocasiones cuando estaba en tu casa"** dice Beck y con la mano agarra mi cara dolorosamente y me comienza a besar de manera brusca, entonces yo le muerdo el labio lo más fuerte que puedo haciéndolo sangrar, el se aleja rápidamente y yo sonrió.

**"¡Ay! eres una maldita perra"** dice Beck muy molesto y me da una bofetada.

**"¡Aah!...Te l-lo me-merecías"** le digo mientras siento que mis lagrimas se derraman por el dolor.

**"Tú también"** dice Beck enojado mientras sale del sótano dejándome sola en el sótano.

Comienzo a mirar el sótano y es un lugar muy oscuro,y solo hay un poco de luz que entra por una ventana, está muy sucio, y hace frío aquí abajo.

_Realmente creo que no voy a volver a ver a Jade, no sé cuanto más voy a aguantar, hoy además de tener algunas costillas rotas, tengo muchos cortes profundos y no sé detiene el sangrado de mi hombro derecho, tengo muchos moretones, y realmente esto duele como un infierno, es un dolor insoportable y no creo poder más._

Comienzo a respirar profundo y lento tratando de aliviar el dolor, cierro mis ojos y coloco mi cabeza hacia atrás recostada en la columna, lloro en silencio por el insoportable dolor, siento que mis fuerzas me están abandonando y pronto todo se vuelve negro.

**P/V Jade**

**"Andre suéltame, Tori me necesita" **le digo a Andre mientras forcejeo con él por que no quiere que vaya a rescatar a Tori.

**"No Jade, mira buscaremos otra manera de salvarla, pero si vas entonces empeoraras las cosas, terminaremos muertos todos, entiende de una vez"** me dice Andre.

**"¿Enserio?, ¿Y que pasa si es muy tarde?. No puedo dejar que nada le pase a Tori, ellas es mi todo Andre, y además tú eres su mejor amigo y no entiendo por que rayos les ayudas sabiendo que le harán daño, acaso eso no corroe tu conciencia ¿Ah?"** le digo tratando de que reaccionara y me dejara ir en busca de Tori.

**"L-Lo s-sé, pero tengo miedo Jade, tengo miedo de que me maten a mi y ami abuela, a sí que entiende de una maldita vez, no tenía otra elección"** me dice con la última parte gritando, y hizo que me pusiera roja de rabia _, ¿como puede dejar que lastimen a una amiga, especialmente si es Tori? pienso_ antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara para que me soltara y por que me enoja que ayudará a mi padre y a Beck.

**"Eres de lo peor Andre, pensé que eras buena persona"** Le digo antes de salir corriendo a hacia donde se encuentra Cat y el auto.

**"Jade, ¿por que tardaste tanto? pensé que algo malo te había pasado"** dice Cat preocupada.

**"Cat, dame las llaves del auto rápido"** le digo apresurada.

**"Sí claro, pero no me has respondido, ¿ y por qué quieres conducir tú?" **Dice Cat mientras saca las llaves del auto de su cartera y me las da.

**"Ya sé donde esta Tori, y debo ir rápido a salvarla"** le digo a Cat mientras subo al auto y ella esta parada fuera procesando lo dicho.

**"¿Que?,¡eso es genial!. Espera, pero es peligroso ir haya Jade, mejor hay que llamar a la policía"** me dice muy preocupada.

**"No, ese es el problema no se puede llamar a la policía por que sino mataran a Tori, y sé que es arriesgado, pero Tori arriesgo su vida por mí y ahora es mi turno"** le digo mientras enciendo el auto.

**"Tienes razón pero es** **arriesgado"** me dice Cat preocupada.

**"Lo sé pero no hay tiempo"** le digo.

**"Esta bien, entonces vamos"** me dice mientras se dirige al asiento del pasajero, pero yo bloqueo la puerta.

**"¡Jadelyn abre la puerta!"** me exclama Cat.

**"No Cat, tú te quedaras, no quiero que te lastimen a ti también"** le digo antes de irme en el auto y dejarla gritando algo que no escuche en el estacionamiento.

_Tengo que apresurarme ,pienso. _**"por favor Dios que no sea tarde, que logré llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Dios tú sabes que ella es mi todo y sin ella en mi vida no sé que sentido tendría estar con vida"** le ruego a Dios. _Solo aguanta Tori, sé que eres fuerte. Pienso._

_3 horas más tarde..._

Creo que es aquí, es una gran casa parece abandonada, apago el coche algo lejos de la casa que no se den cuenta que he llegado, comienzo a caminar rápido pero con cuidado hacia la casa, me acerco a una ventada para ver si hay alguien, pero al parecer no hay nadie, tal vez han salido, comienzo a buscar una puerta, la encuentro y trato de abrirla.

**"Mierda, esta cerrada con llave"** me digo a mí misma con voz baja. Comienzo a buscar otra puerta y la encuentro, trato de abrirla y lo logro.

Comienzo a abrirla con cuidado sin hacer ruido, entro y cierro la puerta lento detrás de mí, _Es hora de buscar a Tori antes de que regresen .Pienso._

Empiezo a revisar las diferente habitaciones y no la encuentro, será que no es esta casa?, claro que ha de ser esta por no se encuentra otra a kilómetros pero entonces donde esta Tori?, ¡Claro! el sótano, me dirijo hacia el sótano rápidamente, comienzo a bajar las escaleras. Está algo oscuro aquí abajo y no se escucha ruido de nada ni nadie.

**"¿Tori?"** digo con esperanza de que me responda.

**"¿Tori?"** repito, pero no hay nadie quizá.

**"¿Tori?"** repito por última vez. No hubo respuesta, me siento decepcionada, así que comienzo a subir las escalera.

**"Mmmm...J-Jade"** Escucho una voz débil.

**"¡Tori!"** digo alegremente y me dirijo hacia la voz, al acercarme noto una figura que se encuentra atada a una columna de cemento.

**"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tori! ¡te encontré!"** le digo alegremente acercándome a ella, y noto algunas heridas, no todas por que esta oscuro.

**"¿J-Jade...que h-haces a-aquí? Es a-arriesgado "** me dice Tori débilmente.

**"Estoy aquí para salvarte por que te amo"** le digo mientras que las lagrimas se asoman en mis ojos y le doy un abrazo.

**"¡Ay!" **Se queja Tori.

**"Lo siento, ¿te lastime?" **le pregunto cuando escucho ruidos de que alguien viene bajando.

**"J-Jade, ve-vete y-ya, por la v-ventana " **me dice Tori preocupada.

**"¿Que? no pienso dejarte Tori " **le digo aunque estoy asustada.

**"J-Jade por f-favor v-vete, n-no quiero q-que te lastimen"** me ruega Tori.

**"NO"** le digo.

**"En-entonces, es-escóndete y n-no salgas hasta que se v-vaya ¿s-sí?"** me dice Tori sumamente preocupada.

**"Esta bien "** le digo y me escondo detrás de unas cajas en la oscuridad.

Veo a mi padre bajar y comienzo a sentir un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo junto con un gran miedo al recordar todo lo que me ha hecho.

**"Que tal se encuentra mi invitada especial, ¿te gusta tu nueva habitación?"** dice mi padre acercándose a Tori.

**"No quieres responder verdad, bueno, para mi mejor, no me gusta escuchar tu horrible voz"** le dice mientras se sienta en una silla.

**"Sabes, no sé por que mi hija pudo enamorarse de ti, siempre pensé que le gustaban los chicos, quisiera poder ver su cara cuando acabemos contigo, tendría un rostro de mucho dolor,tristeza, enojo, sería fantástico ver la cara de esa maldita perra, jajaja" ** dice mi padre.

No puedo creer que yo fui la de la mala suerte que me toco un padre como él. Me acerco un poco más para oír lo que este dice, pero en el proceso boto una lata de sopa que estaba sobre la caja provocando un ruido. Mi padre se levanta de la silla rápidamente.

**"¿Que fue eso?"** dice mi padre.

**"¿Q-Que f-fue que?"** dice Tori para distraerlo del ruido anterior.

**"Ese ruido maldita"** dice mi padre enojado.

**"Y-Yo no es-escuche n-nada"** dice Tori.

**"Acaso me estas tratando de tonto"** dice mi padre.

**"N-no es n-necesario, us-usted e-ese título y-ya lo t-tiene"** dice Tori en tono de burla para que olvide el ruido.

**"¿Así? como te atreves a burlarte de mí"** dice mi padre muy enojado.

**"Es p-por que us-usted e-es u-un estúpido"** dice Tori burlándose, realmente ella es muy valiente y al parecer mi padre acaba de olvidar por completo el ruido que provoqué.

**"Ya verás por decirme estúpido maldita"** dice mi padre acercándose a Tori y le da una fuerte bofetada.

**"Aah"** se queja Tori de dolor.

**"¿Ahora soy estúpido?" **dice mi padre.

**"¿por qué no respondes? respondeme" **Le grita mi padre y le propina un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Tori.

**"Ooww"** Tori llora del dolor, no puedo permitir que la toqué otra vez ese maldito.

**"Que linda se ve la señorita cuando siente dolor"** se burla mi padre y este iba a darle otro golpe, pero yo me apresure y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara.

**"Aaaay ¿Pero que diablos?"** dice mi padre cubriéndose la cara sorprendido por que no se esperaba eso, mientras esta tirado en el suelo.

**"¿Tori, estás bien?"** le pregunto y la comienzo a desatar.

**"J-Jade, t-te di-dije...q-que te q-quedaras escondida"** me dice Tori.

**"No podía dejar que ese maldito de mi padre te lastime"** le dije cuando la termine de desatar, la ayude a levantarse. **"Ow"** se queja Tori de dolor.

**"Ustedes dos no van a ningún lado"** dice mi padre ya de pie.

**"Claro que sí"** le dije yo muy enojada, aunque sentía miedo, pero ya no iba a demostrarlo más.

**"Claro que no"** me dice y me da un puñetazo en la cara.

**"Aaay"** digo de dolor, este iba a golpearme de nuevo pero me apresure y le di un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, este de dolor cayó al suelo.

**"Eres un maldito"** le digo y le doy una patada.

**"No sé como es que eres mi padre"** le digo y le doy otra patada.

**"Te odio, eres lo peor de mi vida"** le digo mientras le estoy dando varias patadas por todo lo que me ha hecho.

**"Y te odio aún más por lastimar a Tori"** le digo y sigo dándole patadas, veo como se retuerce de dolor, le doy una última patada y esté parece quedar inconsciente.

Me regreso a Tori quien esta de pie pero sostenida sobre la columna observado todo lo sucedido.

**"Tori ¿Estás bien?"** le pregunto.

**"N-n-no""J-Jade, t-te enfrentaste a t-tu pa-padre"** me dice sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver.

**"Sí, lo sé, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, enfrentaría mil demonios solo por ti por que te amo."** le digo.

**"Y-Yo tam-también t-t-te amo J-Jade"** me dice Tori y me da un rápido beso en los labios.

**"Bueno. Ahora salgamos de aquí" **le digo y nos disponemos a salir de aquí.

**"Les dije no que no iban a ningún lado"** escucho decir a mi padre.

**"¿Que? Creí que estabas inconsciente"** le digo asustada.

**"Pues creíste mal, además soy gran actor"** dice él y saca una pistola y la apunta en mi dirección.

**"Creo que llego tú fin mi querida hija, ¿algunas palabras finales?"** me dice con una sonrisa macabra.

**"No por favor no lo hagas, soy tú hija"** le ruego.

**"Bueno si esas son tus palabras finales, adiós para siempre"** dice mi padre con el arma preparada en mi dirección.

**"NO JADE"** grita Tori y mi padre me dispara.

**¡BANG! **se escucha el disparo.

**¿Que les parece este capitulo? déjenme un review sobre lo que opinan.**

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, realmente he estado muy ocupada con tareas, exámenes, proyectos y exposiciones en mi escuela, y el poquito tiempo que me sobraba lo ocupaba para divertirme con mis amigos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar.**

**Les agradezco todos los comentarios... XOXO**


	17. Capitulo 17

Victorious

**Capitulo 17**

**P/V Tori**

Comienzo a despertar cuando escucho que alguien viene bajando las escaleras, _Creo que ya vienen a torturarme otra vez, ¿con lo que me han torturado hoy no es suficiente acaso?. Pienso. _Veo una figura que comienza a observar todo a alrededor, pero no es el señor West ni Beck, entonces ¿quien es?

**"¿Tori?"** dice la voz, es muy parecida a la de Jade.

**"¿Tori?"** repite, sí es la voz de Jade, _¿sera que estoy soñando?, no, no puedo estar soñando._

**"¿Tori?"** dice Jade por última vez y comienza a subir la escaleras de nuevo,_ debo de decir algo antes de que se vaya. Pienso_

******"Mmmm...J-Jade"** digo con duda por que no se si es real.

**"¡Tori!"** contesta alegremente Jade y comienza a acercarse.

**"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tori! ¡te encontré!" **dice Jade muy alegre y acercándose, _Sí es muy real, no es un sueño, pero que hace aquí es muy peligroso que este aquí, y sí viene el Sr. West la lastimaría o peor la mataría._

**"¿J-Jade...que h-haces a-aquí? Es a-arriesgado " **le digo débilmente.

**"Estoy aquí para salvarte por que te amo" **me dice Jade, _Es muy lindo que vino solo para salvarme por que me ama, pero aún así no debió haber venido es peligroso .Pienso. _Y Jade me da un abrazo. **"¡Ay!"** me quejo de dolor por el abrazo.

**"Lo siento, ¿te lastime?" **me pregunta Jade preocupada, cuando se comienza a escuchar que alguien viene hacia aquí abajo,_ A de ser el Sr. West, él no puede ver a Jade, por que si no la lastimaría, ella tiene que salir de aquí rápido, ¿pero por dónde?_ veo toda la habitación y veo la ventana _por ahí puede salir Jade. Pienso._

**"J-Jade, ve-vete y-ya, por la v-ventana " **le digo preocupada por miedo que el señor West no le haga daño.

**"¿Que? no pienso dejarte Tori " **me dice Jade pareciendo valiente pero sé que esta asustada.

**"J-Jade por f-favor v-vete, n-no quiero q-que te lastimen" **le ruego con preocupación.

**"NO" **me dice Jade firmemente.

**"En-entonces, es-escóndete y n-no salgas hasta que se v-vaya ¿s-sí?"** le propongo para que no la lastimen.

**"Esta bien " **dice Jade y se esconde detrás de una cajas en la oscuridad.

Y veo bajar al señor West, quien se comienza a acercar a mí.

**"Que tal se encuentra mi invitada especial, ¿te gusta tu nueva habitación?" **me dice éste, pero yo no le respondo.

**"No quieres responder verdad, bueno, para mi mejor, no me gusta escuchar tu horrible voz" **dice mientras se sienta en una silla y me mira fijamente.

**"Sabes, no sé por que mi hija pudo enamorarse de ti, siempre pensé que le gustaban los chicos, quisiera poder ver su cara cuando acabemos contigo, tendría un rostro de mucho dolor,tristeza, enojo, sería fantástico ver la cara de esa maldita perra, jajaja" **se burla el padre de Jade, siento una rabia al escucharlo decir eso, pero aún a sí no le respondo.

Él me sigue viendo con una sonrisa en la cara pero está desaparece cuando se escucha un ruido como de una lata que ha caido, inmediatamente palidezco por qué sé que ese ruido lo hizo Jade y comienzo a asustarme por que no quiero que le haga daño, el señor West se levanta rápido de la silla en la cual estaba sentado.

**"¿Que fue eso?" **dice el señor West, _¡oh Dios! ¿Que hago para que no descubra a Jade? , lo tengo lo distraeré hablando._

**"¿Q-Que f-fue que?" **le digo tratando de distraerlo.

**"Ese ruido maldita" **me dice enojado.

**"Y-Yo no es-escuche n-nada" **le digo esperando distraerlo,_ pero no esta funcionando._

**"Acaso me estas tratando de tonto" **me dice el señor West enojado. _Quizá si pueda distraerlo_.

**"N-no es n-necesario, us-usted e-ese título y-ya lo t-tiene" **le digo con tono de burla para distraerlo.

**"¿Así? como te atreves a burlarte de mí" **me dice el Sr. West enojado, _sí, parece que si funciona el distraerlo, parece que ya lo olvido, pero no me puedo atener a eso._

**"Es p-por que us-usted e-es u-un estúpido" **le digo aún en tono de burla.

**"Ya verás por decirme estúpido maldita" **me dice el señor West enojado y comienza a acercarse y luego me da una fuerte bofetada que gira mi cara a 90 grados.

**"Aah" **me quejo del dolor que proviene de mi mejilla.

**"¿Ahora soy estúpido?" **me dice el señor West. Pero no le respondo.

**"¿por qué no respondes? respondeme" **me grita enojado y luego me propina un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.

**"Ooww" **lloriqueo de dolor, realmente me duele mucho el golpe, cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio para no llorar por el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

**"Que linda se ve la señorita cuando siente dolor" **se burla de mi dolor el señor West.

De pronto escucho el sonido de un golpe **"Aaaay ¿Pero que diablos?" **escucho decir al padre de Jade. Y abro los ojos y el señor West esta en el suelo cubriéndose la cara. Y me sorprendo por qué ha sido Jade quien lo golpeo.

Jade se vuelve a mí** "¿Tori, estás bien?" ** me pregunta preocupada y comienza a desatarme .

**"J-Jade, t-te di-dije...q-que te q-quedaras escondida" **le digo con un poco de enojo por no hacer caso a lo que le dije.

**"No podía dejar que ese maldito de mi padre te lastime" **me dice Jade y termina de desatarme, y me ayuda a levantarme **"Ow" **me quejo de dolor cuando me levanto.

**"Ustedes dos no van a ningún lado" **escucho decir al señor West.

**"Claro que sí" **le responde Jade enojada.

**"Claro que no" **le dice el señor West y le da un puñetazo en la cara a Jade.

**"Aaay" **dice Jade de dolor, se repone rápido y le da un puñetazo al señor West en el estomago y lo derriba al suelo.

**"Eres un maldito"** dice Jade y le da una patada

**"No sé como es que eres mi padre" **dice Jade y le da otra patada.

**"Te odio, eres lo peor de mi vida"** le dice Jade mientras le da varias patadas.

**"Y te odio aún más por lastimar a Tori"** le dice Jade y sigue dándole patadas, veo como se retuerce de dolor el señor West, y luego esté parece quedar inconsciente. Me quedo sorprendida de ver a Jade enfrentarse a su padre.

Jade se regresa hacia mí. **"Tori ¿Estás bien?" **me pregunta preocupada.

**"N-n-no""J-Jade, t-te enfrentaste a t-tu pa-padre" **le digo aún sin poderlo creer.

**"Sí, lo sé, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, enfrentaría mil demonios solo por ti por que te amo." **me dice Jade, _eso es muy tierno de su parte._

**"Y-Yo tam-también t-t-te amo J-Jade" **le respondo y le doy un rápido beso en los labios.

**"Bueno. Ahora salgamos de aquí" **me dice Jade.

**"Les dije no que no iban a ningún lado" **escucho decir al señor West,_ creí que Jade lo había dejado inconsciente._

**"¿Que? Creí que estabas inconsciente" **le dice Jade sorprendida también.

**"Pues creíste mal, además soy gran actor" **le dice el señor West, quedo paralizada cuando veo que él saca una pistola y comienza a apuntar a Jade.

**"Creo que llego tú fin mi querida hija, ¿algunas palabras finales?" **dice el señor West a Jade con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, y el miedo recorre mi cuerpo, el miedo de perder a Jade.

**"No por favor no lo hagas, soy tú hija" **responde Jade con temor.

**"Bueno si esas son tus palabras finales, adiós para siempre" **dice el señor West preparando el arma para dispararle , _no, no puede ser, no puedo permitir eso, solo no puedo. Pienso en pánico._

Veo al padre de Jade que va a apretar el gatillo y comienza el pánico. **"NO JADE" **gritó y corro a colocarme adelante de ella para protegerla.

**¡BANG! **se escucha el ensordecedor disparo y inmediatamente comienzo a sentir un intenso dolor en mi abdomen, llevo mis manos dónde está el dolor y las veo y hay mucha sangre en ellas, las fuerzas me abandonan, cierro los ojos y caigo al suelo.

**"NOO TORI"** escucho gritar a Jade, pronto siento sus brazos cálidos que me sostienen.

**"Esto es muy divertido, creo que voy a observar toda la escena"** escucho decir al señor West.

**"¡Oh Dios mio! no, no, no, noo" **escucho decir a Jade.

**"¡Tori no!, ¡por favor despierta!, ¡despierta!"** escucho decir a Jade con la voz quebrada en llanto, siento los parpados muy pesados, pero aún así los obligo a abrirse y veo a Jade llorando mientras me sostiene.

**"E-Estoy...aquí...Jade"** le digo con mucho esfuerzo porqué ya no tengo energías y el enorme dolor no me deja casi articular palabras, jamás había sentido un dolor tan intenso como ahora,el dolor no es solo en mi abdomen sino que recorre todo mi cuerpo, esto duele peor que un infierno.

**"Tori ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"** me pregunta mientras las lagrimas corren libremente por su hermoso rostro, levanto mi mano y acaricio su mejilla con mucho esfuerzo porqué cuando hago un movimiento se intensifica el dolor en mi abdomen,no puedo moverme sin sentir un intenso dolor palpitante proveniente de mi abdomen, **"No...llores... p-por f-favor"** le digo. **"Yo l-lo hice po-por que -"** hago una pausa por el dolor **" t-te amo" **le digo y le doy una pequeña sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo.

**P/V Jade**

Estoy sosteniendo a Tori en mis brazos, por qué ella recibió el disparo por mí, no puedo parar de llorar,veo la herida en su abdomen, se ve muy mal, toda su camisa esta manchada de sangre, coloco mi mano sobre su herida y hago presión para detener el sangrado. _¡Dios!por favor no te la lleves, por favor no._

**"****T-Tori, yo...yo no quiero perderte, por favor no me dejes"** le digo llorando, ella me una sonrisa, ella siempre sonríe sin importar nada. **"Jade...y-yo...siempre...e-estaré contigo"** me dice Tori haciendo una mueca de dolor al final de la oración.

**"Tori, no te atrevas a morir ¿ oíste? no te atrevas" **le digo llorando, no puedo imaginar una vida sin Tori en ella, simplemente no puedo, no lo soportaría.

**"Jade...por favor... no...l-llores...n-no-"** hace una mueca de dolor y continua **"no...m-me gusta verte...l-llorar" ** me dice con esfuerzo.

Yo sigo llorando, por qué no lo puedo evitar, me siento inútil al no poder hacer nada para disminuir su dolor, la veo a los ojos ella esta parpadeando mucho, hace el intento de mantener sus ojos abierto.

**"P-Perdón"** me dice Tori de repente, dejándome confundida **"¿Que?"** le pregunto.

**"Ja-Jade...p-perdóname...por haber besado a Andre...aquel día" ** me dice Tori mientras hace una mueca de dolor.

**"¿Que?, Tori no, tú perdóname a mí por no creerte, Andre me confeso todo lo que sucedió, y realmente lo siento Tori, lo siento por lo que te dije hice y dije ese día, yo jamás te odie, ¿me perdonas?"** le digo llorando más fuerte.

**"S-Sí te...perdono...p-por que...te amo Jade..."** me dice Tori mientras que lagrimas corren por su cara por el dolor. **"Yo también te amo Tori"** le digo y me inclino para darle un beso en los labios, siento sus labios cálidos se han vuelto algo fríos, me separo para ver sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas a causa de dolor, su piel bronceada se ha vuelto pálida y un poco fría, su rostro muestra el dolor evidente en los pliegues de las cejas marrones.

**"¿Por que tuviste que cruzarte ante la bala?"** sigo preguntando entre sollozos.

**"S-Sabes...alg-algo?...T-Tú...e-eres...lo...mejor. ..q-que...m-me a pasado...en...la vida","te...amo...Jade"** dice Tori y cierra sus ojos.

**"¿Tori?" **pregunto en pánico.

**"¿Tori? te amo" **le digo y no hay respuesta...Lloro a mares. **"Esto no puede estar pasando, Tori despierta por favor, despierta"** lloro, **"Despierta"** le ruego.

La veo y su pecho se sube y baja pero a lo mínimo, me alivia un poquito saber que aún no ha muerto, pero me desespera saber que no tiene mucho tiempo. ¿Que hago Dios? ¿Que hago?. Abrazo a Tori para mantener el calor en su cuerpo al menos y sigo llorando. Al parecer olvide la presencia de mi padre que aún nos observa con cara de diversión.

**"Que bonita escena, mucho romance para mi gusto, ustedes dos son tan ridículas con sus cursilerías de 'te amo' , por suerte ya termino, me alegro que tu noviecita halla muerto ya jajaja"** mi padre se burla, y me entra una gran rabia de golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero me contengo por que sostengo a Tori en mis brazos y no pienso dejarla ni un segundo.

**"Ella no ha muerto, ella va a vivir, tú eres el que debe morir, no tienes corazón eres un hijo de puta"** le gritó enojada.

**"No deberías hablarme así, soy tu padre y ademas tengo una arma con la que te puedo matar también"** me dice apuntando el arma hacia mí.

**"¿Por que me odias tanto?"** le pregunto sollozando.

**"Jade, tú ya sabes la respuesta, te la he repetido muchas veces, es imposible que la hayas olvidado"** me dice mi padre.

**"Entonces respondeme ¿por que secuestraste a Tori? si a la que odias es a mí ¿por que la lastimaste? si a la que te gusta lastimar es a mí ¿Por que ella en vez de yo? ¿ah?"** yo pregunto sollozando.

**"Jajaja...Fácil, ella me golpeo y me envió a la cárcel solo por salvarte a tí, ella arruino mi plan de matarte, la secuestre para que pagará por todo, la lastime por que tú sufres al verla lastimada, y si la mataba era como matarte a tí en vida" ** me dice mi padre riendo.

**"¿por que me quieres quitar a la única persona que me hace feliz en esta vida?"** le pregunto con rencor.

**"Por que eso me hiciste tú, la única persona que me hacia feliz en esta vida murió cuando tú naciste, me quitaste mi felicidad, ¿entiendes?"** me grita mi padre, yo me siento mal que mi madre muriera pero no fue por mi culpa, si él fuera otro padre me querría más.

**"L-Lo siento"** le digo nada más, el me voltea a ver con lagrimas en los ojos y a la vez enojado.

**"Eso ya no importa, es hora de mi venganza, y pagarás por eso, este es tu fin Jadelyn"** dice mi padre apuntando el arma hacia mí.

Abrazo más fuerte a Tori y cierro los ojos esperando el clic del arma disparando la bala que acabara con mi vida. **"Te amo Tori"** le susurro en el oído.

**¡BANG!**

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Espero q no me odien por lo que le sucedió a Tori y a Jade en este capitulo.**

**Les agradezco cada uno de los comentarios. Realmente. Xox**

**Por cierto Vegeta no amenaces con un Big Bang Attack , por que aquí tengo a mi amigo Goku que te puede detener...Gracias por comentar.**


	18. Capitulo 18

Victorious

**Capitulo 18**

**P/V Jade**

Abrazo más fuerte a Tori y cierro los ojos esperando el clic del arma disparando la bala que acabara con mi vida. **"Te amo Tori"** le susurro en el oído.

**¡BANG!**

**"¡Aaaaah!" **Escucho gritar a mi padre, ¿no estoy muerta?, abro los ojos para ver a mi padre retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo por que una bala atravesó su pecho, busco quien le disparo y veo en las escaleras al oficial de policía Gary con el arma en la mano.

**"Hasta aquí llegaste West, no volverás a lastimar a nadie en toda tu maldita vida"** dice Gary acercándose a mi padre para quitarle el arma antes de éste piense disparar. Escucho pasos que vienen bajando hacia aquí y veo a Cat y Andre.

Cat corre hacia nosotros, mientras que Andre se queda estupefacto observándonos.

**"Jade ¿estas bien?, ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Tori! ¿que paso?" **dice Cat muy asustada y preocupada.

**"T-Tori...Se cruzó...a-ante la bala...para salvarme, ella m-morirá por mi culpa"** le digo entre sollozos, Cat se queda por un momento en silencio procesando lo dicho antes de hablar nuevamente.

**"Jade rápido, arriba hay una ambulancia esperando, apresúrate antes de que sea tarde"** me dice Cat muy preocupada con lagrimas en los ojos, al escuchar eso cargo a Tori en mis brazos y corro hacia arriba de las escaleras para llegar a la ambulancia lo más rápido posible por que Tori esta muriendo.

**"Ayúdenme rápido" ** grito al ver el camión de la ambulancia, rápido bajaron una camilla y tomaron a Tori de mis brazos y la colocaron en ella y la subieron al camión de la ambulancia, yo iba detrás de ellos para subir.

**"¿Usted es familiar de la señorita?"** me pregunta una de las enfermeras que se encontraba en la ambulancia.

**"Soy su hermana"** le digo rápido una mentira.

**"Okay, suba"** me dice y yo subo a la ambulancia, inmediatamente comienzan a sonar la sirena y las enfermeras a tratar de disminuir el sangrado.

**"Ha perdido mucha sangre" ** dice una de las enfermeras.

**"Su pulso esta muy débil"** dice otra enfermera que le esta tomando el pulso a Tori. Mientras que yo estoy llorando rogando le a Dios para que se salve, que no me la quite, por que sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido.

**"Oh,no"**dice la enfermera que le esta tomando el pulso a Tori. **"¿que sucede?"** pregunto con preocupación. La enfermera me mira seriamente.

**" Ella ya no tiene pulso"** dice la enfermera y yo quedo paralizada al escuchar eso, no, no, no, Tori no puede morir, simplemente no .

**"Rápido, el ****desfibrilador, para reanimarla"** dice una enfermera y la otra le da un aparato y comienzan a darle a Tori descargas eléctricas en el pecho para reanimarla. Mientras que yo estoy sollozando fuertemente.

**"Por favor sa-salvenla"** les ruego a las enfermeras. Yo agarro la mano de Tori, que está algo fría **" t-tú eres una persona muy fuerte ****Tori,** por favor no te des por vencida, l-lucha por m-mantenerte con vi-vida por mí por que yo te amo" le digo mientras sigo llorando fuertemente.

Veo como las enfermeras siguen tratando de reanimar a Tori, todo pasa tan lento, parece como si el tiempo se detuvo.

**"Ya tiene pulso otra vez"** dice una enfermera feliz, eso hace que la esperanza vuelva a mí.

**"Su pulso aún es débil""¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera?"** pregunta una enfermera a la otra quién mira su reloj.

**"30 segundos"** dice la enfermera. Para mi fueron los 30 segundo más largos de mi vida.

Hemos llegado al hospital, las enfermeras bajan a Tori del camión de la ambulancia y entran al hospital empujando la camilla en la cual va Tori mientras que yo voy al lado de la camilla por que no quiero dejar a Tori ni un segundo, pronto la llevan a la sala de emergencias donde un doctor esta esperando para atender a su paciente con urgencia, entran rápido a la habitación y yo los sigo, pero un enfermero me detiene.

**"Usted no puede entrar aquí"** me dice.

**"Déjenme entrar ella es mi nov-hermana, por favor, quiero estar a su lado" **le digo sollozando.

**"Lo siento pero no puede entrar, tiene que esperar aquí en la sala de espera"** me dice y cierra la puerta, y yo me siento en una silla en la sala de espera llorando fuertemente y rogando a Dios que la salven. A los 5 minutos de que Tori a entrado a la sala de emergencia llega Cat.

**"Jade ¿como esta Tori?"** me pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

**"No lo sé, acaba de entrar a emergencias, Cat tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perder a Tori"** le digo sollozando.

**"Jade no llores, no la vas a perder, recuerda que Tori es muy fuerte, ella va a estar bien"** me dice Cat y me abraza.

**"Cat, pero tu no entiendes, ella esta muy mal herida, en la ambulancia murió por 30 segundo, y todo es por mi culpa"** le digo llorando mientras que ella me sigue abrazando para consolarme.

**"Jade tranquila, veras que ella saldrá de está y estará bien, solo hay que tener fe y rogarle a Dios"** me dice Cat tratando de consolarme.

**"Pero y s-"** hablo pero me interrumpe Cat.

**"Pero nada Jade, Tori estará bien ¿Okay?"** me dice Cat con firmeza.

**"Okay"** le respondo mientras que sigo sollozando y Cat me sigue abrazando.

La dejo de abrazar y le hago una pregunta. **"Cat, ¿que paso con mi padre?"** le pregunto a Cat.

**"Bueno, pues, él murió camino aquí por la herida en su pecho"** me dice Cat.

**"¡Oh!"** es lo único que digo, me siento alegre por un lado por que él me lastimo mucho y me hizo sufrir todo mi vida y además lastimo a la persona que más amo, pero por otro lado estoy triste por qué no importa lo malo que haya sido, él siempre ha sido mi padre.

**"¿Estás bien?"** me pregunta Cat con preocupación.

**"Sí Cat, estoy bien"** le digo.

**"¿Segura?"** me cuestiona Cat.

**"Sí, e-estoy segura"** le digo.

**"¿No te importa que tu padre haya muerto?"** me pregunta Cat.

**"N-No, ahora lo único que importa en mi vida es Tori"** le digo a Cat y comienzo a sollozar al recordar el estado de Tori.

Cat me vuelve a abrazar y me susurra que me calme que todo estará bien. Pasaron 3 horas hasta que el doctor salio de la sala de emergencias, en todo ese tiempo yo estuve llorando rogando a Dios que no me quita a la persona que mas amo.

**"Familiares y amigos de la señorita Vega"** dice el doctor. Cat y yo nos levantamos.

**"¿C-como esta?¿Está bien?"** pregunto con miedo de que me diga que ha muer-, no me atrevo ni a pensarlo.

**"Bueno les informo, que la señorita Vega se encuentra en un estado delicado,la bala por suerte no toco ningún órgano vital, pero ella perdió mucha sangre, además sufrió varias contusiones por todo su cuerpo, en especial en el torso, tiene una herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza, tiene 4 costillas rotas, fue apuñala en el hombro derecho y tiene mucho cortes profundos en su piel, todo esto la mantiene al borde de la muerte, especialmente que ha perdido demasiada sangre y se encuentra muy débil" **nos informa el medico, inmediatamente siento que mi corazón cae a mi estomago y comienzo a sentirme un poco mareada. Cat tiene una cara de preocupación por la noticia.

**"P-Pero e-ella estará bien ¿cierto?"** preguntó con esperanza.

**"Eso no lo puedo asegurar, ya que existe un 70% de que ella muera y un 30% de que ella viva, eso solo la sabremos hasta mañana, si ella logra pasar la noche, entonces ella se repondrá por completo y vivirá, pero si no será lo contrario" **me dice el doctor.

**"No, esto no le puede estar pasando a ella, doctor tiene que hacer algo"** le digo sollozando fuertemente y tomando al doctor por la bata para que haga algo.

**"Lo siento señorita, pero ya no han nada que pueda hacer,he hecho todo lo posible, entiende, hoy solo lo que falta es esperar" **me dice el doctor.

**"Jadelyn, todo estará bien, ahora cálmate" **me dice Cat.

**"¿Por que dices que todo estará bien? acaso no acabas de escuchar a este imbécil" **le digo enojada y sollozando.

**"Jade, cálmate, tu bien sabes que Tori es una chica muy fuerte, ella estará bien"** me dice Cat, y yo me calmo un poco y suelto al doctor.

**"¿P-Podemos entrar a verla?"** le pregunto al doctor.

**"Claro que pueden"** me dice el doctor.

**"Vamos"** dice Cat.

Cuando entramos y veo a Tori en la cama mi corazón baja a mi estomago al verla tan frágil, con muchos aparatos a su alrededor, ella una venda alrededor de la cabeza, también en el brazo izquierdo, el hombro derecho y más vendas que cubren sus heridas, me acerco llorando suavemente junto con Cat que también está llorando, nos sentamos en unas sillas una a cada lado de la cama, la tomamos de la mano.

**"Hi Tori"** comienza a decir Cat fingiendo alegría **"Soy tu amiga Cat, estoy aquí junto con Jade,quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y has sido una excelente amiga , y esperamos que te recuperes pronto Tori"** dice Cat llorando.

**"Hola Vega, soy yo Jade, quiero que sepas que te amo, y que tú eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida también, por favor no te des por vencida Tori, por favor lucha por vivir"** le digo llorando.

Han pasado 3 horas de que hemos estado al lado de Tori llorando, yo aún sigo sosteniendo su mano.

**"Jade?"** dice Cat.

**"Si Cat?"** le respondo.

**"Creo que debo de irme, mis padres han de estar preocupados, y además tengo que seguir informando a la familia de Tori de lo sucedido, ya que ellos no pueden estar aquí por que no hay vuelos disponibles hasta durante unos 3 meses o más, ya que no pudieron tomar el vuelo de regreso por que la tía de Tori se puso mucho más grave y ellos no logran encontrar un vuelo de regreso"** me informa Cat.

**"Esta bien Cat, puedes irte"** le digo con una voz débil de tanto llorar.

**"Le das a Tori mis saludes cuando despierte"** me dice Cat muy segura de que despertará.

**"Esta bien, yo se los daré"** le digo. Y Cat sale de la habitación.

Volteo mi atención a Tori quién descansa en la cama mientras que sostengo su suave mano **"Tori por favor no te atrevas a dejarme, no te atrevas a morir así, tu debes vivir por muchos años más una vida placentera llena de felicidad"** le digo mientras comienzo a sollozar de nuevo.

**"Tori yo te amo, y por favor perdóname por que todo esto es mi culpa, yo te amo Tori, no me dejes" ** le digo sollozando esta vez más fuerte.

**"Sabes que sin ti en mi vida no tendría sentido vivir, Tori tú haces mi vida maravillosa, con cada palabra,cada canto, cada sonrisa y risa tuya, todo lo que viene de ti Tori me hace feliz" **le digo entre sollozos, y beso su hermosa mano.

**"Te amo Tori, y jamás dejaré de amarte"** le digo y acerco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios **"Te amo"** digo contra sus suaves labios, me alejo y sigo sollozando fuertemente, por que tengo miedo de perder a Tori para siempre, yo la amo, y el doctor dijo que solo hay 30% de posibilidad de que viva, eso me aterra, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, solo no puedo, y ahora tengo que esperar hasta mañana para saber si ella vivirá, y lo que me atormenta también es pensar que todo esto que le ha ocurrido a Tori a sido mi culpa, desde el día en que me salvo le he traído mala suerte, todo lo malo que le pasa es por mi culpa. Sigo llorando incontrolablemente por unas 3 horas hasta quedar totalmente dormida.

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? espero que les haya gusta.**

**Les agradezco por leer mi historia y dejarme sus comentarios. Gracias a sus comentarios es que me animo a seguir con la historia.**

**Xoxo.**


	19. Capitulo 19

Victorious

_**"Te amo Tori, y jamás dejaré de amarte"** le digo y acerco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios **"Te amo"** digo contra sus suaves labios, me alejo y sigo sollozando fuertemente, por que tengo miedo de perder a Tori para siempre, yo la amo, y el doctor dijo que solo hay 30% de posibilidad de que viva, eso me aterra, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, solo no puedo, y ahora tengo que esperar hasta mañana para saber si ella vivirá, y lo que me atormenta también es pensar que todo esto que le ha ocurrido a Tori a sido mi culpa, desde el día en que me salvo le he traído mala suerte, todo lo malo que le pasa es por mi culpa. Sigo llorando incontrolablemente por unas 3 horas hasta quedar totalmente dormida._

**Capitulo 19**

**P/V Tori**

Recupero el conocimiento,me siento adolorida y a mi mente viene algunas preguntas,¿Que paso?¿dónde estoy?...Lo último que recuerdo es que recibí un disparo para salvar a Jade, ¡JADE! ¿que paso con Jade? ¿El señor West la habrá matado? ¿la habrá herido? ¿Que le hizo el señor West a Jade después de que perdí el conocimiento?, a mí mente comienzan a venir muchas imágenes terribles de lo que pudo a verle ocurrido, comienzo a preocuparme demasiado, abro mis ojos y me calmo rápidamente y sonrió al ver a Jade dormida a mí lado en una silla, miro a alrededor y veo que estoy en un hospital, vuelvo mi vista a Jade que se ve hermosa cuando duerme, y me quedo mirándola fijamente esperando a que se despierte, pronto ella se mueve, levanta la cabeza y se frota los ojos.

**"Hola"** le digo suavemente, ya que ella no se ha dado cuenta que estoy despierta.

Me mira sorprendida y con mucha alegría según veo la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro.

**"¡Oh, Dios mío!¡Tori estás despierta!¡estás con vida Tori!"** me dice con voz suave, al parecer ha llorado mucho. Ella me da un abrazo.

**"Ouch"** digo por que estoy adolorida para un abrazo.

Jade se separa rápidamente **" Lo siento"** dice Jade y se sienta en la silla de al lado.

**"No, estoy bien ¿Jade, estás bien?¿ te hizo daño tu padre?"** le digo a Jade.

**"Estoy bien, por suerte no me hizo daño, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por él nunca más" **me dice Jade.

**"¿Por qué ya no debo preocuparme ?¿Qué paso?"** le pregunto. Esperando que sea buena noticia lo que me va a decir.

**"Bueno, pues, él m-murió" **me dice Jade en tono triste, bueno quizá está triste por que después de todo el era su padre.

**"Oh!, lo siento"** le dije con inseguridad si era lo correcto decir.

**"¿Que? Tori no tienes por que decirme eso, yo estoy feliz de que haya muerto, el me hizo mucho daños en todos estos años, pero lo que nunca le perdonaré es que te haya lastimado"** me dice Jade con lagrimas en los ojos.

**"Jade, estoy bien ¿sí?" **le digo.

**"No Tori, el desgraciado de mi padre te disparo, tú prácticamente moriste en la ambulancia caminó aquí, y y e-el doctor d-dijo que la probabilidad de que vivieras era s-solo de 30% y que solo era de esperar hasta el siguiente día pa-para saber si vivirías" **me dice Jade llorando, ¿yo morí? ouch. Pienso.

**"¿Por eso has estado llorando? creíste que moriría"** le pregunto.

**"T-Tenía miedo de perderte pa-para siempre Tori" **me dice Jade llorando suavemente.

**"Sssh...Tranquila Jade, ****mírame...Estoy aquí y estoy viva, siempre estaré contigo"** le digo abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo, ella acepta y le doy un suave y cálido abrazo y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme por eso.

Una enfermera entra a la habitación y nos separamos del abrazo.

**"Oh! que bien la señorita Vega ha despertado"** dice la enfermera.

**"¿Como te sientes cariño?"** me pregunta la enfermera acercándose.

**"Muy adolorida" **digo simplemente, por qué es la verdad, he sido torturada y además recibí un disparó, hay razones por las cuales debo estarlo.

**"Okay cariño, debes descansar para recuperarte"** dice y yo asiento con la cabeza, ella saca una inyección.

**"¿Cuando le darán de alta?" ** pregunta Jade.

**"Mañana, pero tendrá que tomar la recuperación lento, con descanso, el medicamento, y con cuidados se recuperará por completo"** dice la enfermera mientras me pone la inyección para que duerma un rato.

**"Eso es una buena noticia"** digo.

**"Sí Tori, mañana estarás en casa" **me dice Jade.

**"Bueno me voy, si necesitan algo presionen el botón del lado de la cama para llamar a una enfermera o al doctor"**dice la enfermera.

La enfermera sale de la habitación.

**"Creo que debes de descansar"" te amo Tori"** me dice Jade y me da un beso en la frente.

**"Yo también te amo"** le digo y luego caigo en un sueño profundo.

**P/V Jade**

Creo que Dios escucho mis suplicas, por que Tori despertó, sigue con vida, eso significa que tendrá una recuperación completa como dijo el doctor, estoy tan feliz de que haya despertado, realmente no se que hubiera hecho con mi vida sin ella. Miro a Tori quien está durmiendo por la inyección que le puso la enfermera, se ve tan angelical, no sé como es que esos desgraciados se atrevieron a hacerle daño, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por mi celular sonando.

**"Hola?"** digo.

**"Holis Jade, ¿como esta Tori?¿despertó?" **dice Cat con voz preocupada.

**"Sí Cat, Tori ya despertó, esta viva y además mañana le dan de alta "** le digo alegre pero con una voz baja por qué Tori esta durmiendo.

**"¡YEAH!"** grita Cat de alegría al otro lado del celular.

**"Sí Cat...Y dime ¿que paso con Beck?¿Lo atraparon?" **le pregunto con la esperanza de que si lo hayan atrapado y pague por todo lo que le hizo.

**"Bueno...Pues...lo que..." **dice Cat divagando.

**"Cat ve al grano y dime si lo atraparon"** le digo con voz seria.

**"Esta bien, mira...lo que sucedió...es pues.."** dice Cat comenzando a divagar otra vez.

**"CAT"** la regaño.

**"Se escapó"** dice rápido Cat. ¿Que? ¿como es posible que se escapara? ¿acaso estos estúpidos policías no pueden atrapar a un chico de 17 años?.

**"¿¡Que!?"** le digo sorprendida.

**"Sí, Beck escapo, los policías fueron a su casa y ya no estaba ahí, también fueron a Hollywood Arts y no estaba, al karaoke Dokie y no estaba, fueron a todos los lugares donde se podía encontrar pero no lo encontraron" **me dice Cat con un tono de voz triste.

**"Entonces Tori y yo aún estamos en riesgo por los imbéciles policías que no lo pudieron encontrar?"** le digo enojada.

**"Pues sí, el policía Gary dijo que estuvieran alerta y si lo ven que le llamen inmediatamente"** me dice Cat.

**"Okay" **le digo simplemente.

**"Okay, debo de colgar por que mi hermano acaba de incendiar la cocina, le das mis saludes a Tori, bye" **dice Cat

**"Bye" **Me despido de Cat.

Volteo a ver a Tori quién aún está dormida, le acaricio el cabello con mi mano. ¿Por qué siempre se presenta alguna dificultad? ¿Por qué siempre haya alguien que interfiere entre nosotras y nos desea hacer daño?¿Por qué? Pienso.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra una persona que no debería estar aquí...Andre.

**"Hola"** me dice Andre con una diminuta sonrisa y una ramo de flores rojas.

**"¿Que haces aquí?"** le digo molesta y levantado me de la silla en cuál estaba sentada.

**"Bueno, vine a ver a Tori y a pedirles disculpas por todo" **dice Andre poniendo cara de disculpas.

**"pues no te voy a disculpar, ¿ Aún no entiendo como le pudiste ayudar a esos desgraciados a lastimar a Tori?" **le digo a Andre.

**"Jade, por favor comprendeme, no tenía otra opción, si no aceptaba me matarían a mí y a mi abuela" **dice Andre.

**"No puedo comprenderte Andre, sí tenías otras opciones, pudiste avisarle a la policía, pudiste decirme antes, pudimos haber creado un plan de rescate, pero no, tu preferiste que lastimar a un amigo , en especial a Tori"** le contesto enojada.

**"L-Lo sé, soy de lo peor, y por eso que vengo a pedir disculpas, por lo que te hice a ti y a Tori, Jade perdóname por que hice que odiaras a Tori, perdón por no decirte antes donde se encontraba ella, perdón por todo"** me dice Andre, esta vez con lagrimas escurriendo por su cara, realmente esta arrepentido, pero no sé si puedo perdonarlo, por su culpa casi pierdo a Tori, pero también él lo hizo por amor a su abuela loca, no sé si lo perdono, Aghs. Pienso.

**"¿Jade, me perdonas?"** me pregunta Andre.

**"Aghs...Esta bien te perdono, pero eso no quiere decir que te trataré igual que antes"** le digo.

**"Esta bien, gracias Jade...Mira, he traído unas flores para Tori" **me dice Andre.

**"Colócalas en la mesita de ahí"** le digo señalando la mesita.

**"Okay, ¿y como está Tori?"** me pregunta Andre, mientras coloca las flores en la mesita.

**"Bueno, por suerte vivirá, estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre y estuvo apunto de morir, de echo camino aquí murió, pero lograron estabilizarla de nuevo"** le informo a Andre.

**"Oh, me alegro que vivirá"** me dice Andre.

**"Sí, y Andre...ummm... gracias por... decirme donde estaba Tori a tiempo, pero creo que debiste decirme lo antes, y también gracias por llegar con la policía, si no hubieras llegado ninguna de las dos estuviéramos aquí" ** le agradezco a Andre.

**"No hay de que, es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo malo que les hice, y no podía permitir que esos desgraciados de tu padre y Beck las asesinaran, me preocupe mucho por ustedes"** me dice Andre.

Le iba a responder a Andre, cuando Tori despertó nuevamente. Ella miro algo sorprendida a Andre.

**"Hola Tor"** le dice Andre.

**"Hola Andre, ¿que haces aquí? "** le pregunta Tori.

**"Vine a pedirle perdón a una amiga"** le dice Andre.

**"Tu ya no eres mi amigo Andre"** le responde Tori con una mirada seria.

**"Tori perdóname, yo nunca quise que ellos te lastimaran, perdóname por favor Tori, te lo ruego perdóname" **le ruega Andre a Tori, llorando nuevamente.

**"Andre, yo te perdonó, comprendo que tenías miedo de que mataran a tú abuela, así que yo te perdonó"** le dice Tori, ella siempre tan buena.

**"Gracias Tori, realmente lamento todo" **Dice Andre disculpándose otra vez.

**"Ya Andre, te perdonó, pero ya no te considero mi amigo después de lo que ha sucedido"** le dice Tori a Andre.

**"Esta bien, creo que debo irme, así que adiós, y espero que te recuperes pronto Tori"** dice Andre antes de salir por la puerta.

**"Creo que Andre esta realmente arrepentido"** le digo a Tori.

**"Sí lo sé, pero él ya no es mi amigo"** me dice Tori viéndome a los ojos.

**"¿No crees que sea bueno denunciarlo a la policía por ser cómplice de mi padre y Beck?" **le pregunto.

**"No Jade, tú misma dijiste que Andre estaba arrepentido así que no es necesario mandarlo a la cárcel" **me dice Tori

**"Esta bien, pero yo creo que se lo merece"** le digo a Tori.

**"Jade"** me regaña Tori.

**"Esta bien, lo siento" **le digo.

**"¿Jade?"** dice Tori.

**"¿Si Tori?"** le pregunto.

**"¿No has dormido casi, cierto?"** me pregunta Tori, de seguro debo tener una mala cara por estar llorando casi toda la noche y no dormí casi nada.

**"No, no he dormido casi"** le digo.

**"Creo que deberías descansar, a sí que ven"** me dice Tori señalando que me acueste a su lado.

**"¿Que?"** le pregunto, creo que es obvio lo que me quieres decir, pero ya pregunte.

**"Que te acuestes a mi lado, la silla es bastante incomoda y aquí hay bastante espacio para otra persona, así que sube"** me dice Tori con una sonrisa.

**"Pero puedo lastimarte"** le digo.

**"Tranquila, no lo harás, además si me lastimo será mi culpa no tuya"** me dice sonriendo.

**"Umm?"**

**"Era broma Jade, no me lastimarás, ahora ven"** me dice Tori.

**"Esta bien"** digo y subo a la cama y me acuesto a su lado con cuidado de no lastimar la.

**"Ahora debemos de descansar, y de ahora en delante todo en nuestras vidas estará bien, ya lo verás" **me dice Tori.

**"Eso espero Tori"** le digo, creo que debo decirle que Beck esta libre aún, pero no ahora, voy a esperar otro momento.

Tori me da un beso en la mejilla **"Eres la chica más hermosa que conozco y te amo Jade" **me dice Tori y me sonrojo un poco.

**"Yo también te amo Tori"** le digo y le doy un rápido beso en sus suaves labios, luego de unos 15 minutos me quede profundamente dormida.

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? espero que les haya gustado.**

**Este capitulo lo iba a subir ayer viernes, pero no me quedo tiempo por ver vídeos en youtube del concierto de Victoria Justice...Pero hoy ya lo subí...Les agradezco sinceramente todos sus comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir con la historia. Thanks for read... Xoxox**


	20. Capitulo 20

Victorious

_Tori me da un beso en la mejilla **"Eres la chica más hermosa que conozco y te amo Jade" **me dice Tori y me sonrojo un poco._

_**"Yo también te amo Tori"** le digo y le doy un rápido beso en sus suaves labios, luego de unos 15 minutos me quede profundamente dormida._

**Capitulo 20**

**P/V Jade**

Hoy le dieron de alta a Tori, y ahora ya esta aquí en casa descansando en su habitación, el doctor dijo que reposara por dos semanas antes de volver a Hollywood Arts y yo me asegurare de que ella cumpla con lo que dijo el doctor. Me dirijo a su habitación con los medicamentos que el doctor le receto para aliviar el dolor, me dijo que se los diera a cada 2 horas y ya es hora. Llego a su habitación y abro lentamente la puerta, y la veo acostada en su cama con su laptop seguro que esta revisando su cuenta de TheSlap.

**"Hola"** le digo con voz suave.

**"Hola Jade"** me dice volteando me a ver.

**"Aquí traigo tus medicamentos"** le digo acercándome a ella.

**"Yo no quiero tomarme los medicamentos"** me dice Tori haciendo un puchero, se ve hermosa. Pienso

**"Vamos Tori, debes tomártelos a menos que prefieras agonizar de dolor más tarde por no tomarlas" **le digo.

Ella cierra la laptop y la pone a su lado **"Esta bien, me las tomare"** me dice Tori, y yo le entrego las pastillas y un vaso con agua, ella los agarra y se las toma. Ella me devuelve el vaso y lo coloco en la mesita de noche y luego me siento a su lado.

**"¿Como te sientes?" ** le pregunto.

**"Pues...un poco mejor, pero estoy aburrida"** me dice Tori.

**"¿Y que puedo hacer para quitarte el aburrimiento?"** le digo dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

**"No lo sé, ¿que me ofreces?"** me dice Tori con una sonrisa.

**"Esto"** le digo y me inclino para besar sus labios suaves, cálidos y sabrosos, sus besos son los más increíbles que he recibido en toda mi vida, siempre me quedo con ganas de más de besar sus dulces y sabrosos labios. Pienso. Nos separamos por falta de aire, y coloco mi frente en la de ella, nuestra respiración es un poco agitada.

**"Te extrañe"** le digo y le doy otro beso. **"Yo también te extrañe" **me dice cuando se separa del beso.

**"Jamás, pero jamás vuelvas a hacer una estupidez" **le digo y le doy otro beso, realmente soy adicta a sus besos. Ella se separa y me mira confusa.

**"¿Cuál estupidez?"** me pregunta Tori.

**"La de recibir un disparo por salvarme a mí"** le digo y ella hace hace la mueca de '¡Oh! ya entendí de que hablas'.

**"Tori ¿Que estabas pensando? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"** le pregunto, es una duda que quiero que me aclare muy bien.

**"Bueno...Pues lo hice por que te amo, y tenía miedo de perderte, además te prometí que yo te protegería de tu padre" **me dice Tori.

**"Pues fue muy estúpido de tu parte Tori, estuve a punto de perderte, no sabes cuando miedo tuve cuando caíste al suelo por causa de la bala, con tu camisa manchada de sangre, tus ojos cerrados, pensé que te había perdido Tori" **le digo casi llorando en la última parte al recordar la escena.

**"Pero eso no ocurrió, estoy aquí Jade,y siempre estaré contigo"** me dice Tori y me da un tierno beso en los labios, amo la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, sus labios tienen sabor a fresa, umm.. Pienso. Tori se separa y me mira con una mirada seria.

**"Jade, ¿Que ocurrió con Beck? no me has dicho si lo atraparon o no"** me pregunta Tori. Rayos, lo había olvidado, creo que es hora de decirle. Pienso.

**"Eeh...Pues sí la policía... ya lo atrapo"** le digo con torpeza y comienzo a maldecirme mentalmente, por que no le pude decir la verdad, por qué tuve que Odio a Mí misma. Pienso.

**"Me alegra oír eso, que pague todo lo que nos ha hecho"** me dice Tori con una pequeña sonrisa.

**"Sí"** le digo desviando la mirada por que me da vergüenza mentirle así.

**"Jade ¿te sucede algo?"** me pregunta Tori preocupada.

**"No, estoy bien, no es na-nada, solo estoy cansada"** le digo con torpeza.

**"Entonces descansa, pero aquí a mi lado" ** me dice Tori y me da un tierno beso en los labios.

**"Lo haré"** le digo aún avergonzada y me quedo a su lado hasta quedarme dormida.

**P/V Beck**

**"Estúpidos"** digo de enojado en mi habitación, haciendo eco mis palabras en las paredes.

Estoy en Canadá por culpa de la malnacida de Tori y Jade,por suerte me escape a tiempo antes que los policías llegarán a mi casa, gracias a unos policías que eran aliados con el señor West. Pero Jade y Tori son culpables de que este huyendo de la ley, y el estúpido de el señor West no pudo asesinar a Tori a tiempo, debimos haberla asesinado cuando pudimos, pero se me tuvo que ocurrir la idea de 'torturarla más', y el desgraciado de Andre me traiciono, ya me las pagara, pero primero en mi lista esta Vega.

**"Te aseguro Tori Vega, pagaras por robarme a Jade, pero algo hay que no sabes, yo siempre ganó, Jade será mía y solo mía, te haré sufrir Vega" ** digo enojado y golpeo con el pie una silla que esta cerca.

Pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento, no debo llamarla atención de los policías, en estos momentos han de estas más atentos que nunca, no les haré nada por una o dos semanas, por el momento es hora de planear muy bien y con detalles mi venganza. Pero necesito ayuda ¿Quien puede ser mi cómplice?.

Andre no, él me traiciono y además está del lado de esa perra de Tori.

El señor West, bueno el falleció a sí que no cuenta.

Robbie, él no, es un nerd que no sirve para nada, echaría a perder todo, y más con su estúpido títere pero creo que Rex si fuera una persona real serviría de mucho, ay pero que estoy pensando.

Sinjin, bueno el tal vez sirva de algo en mí plan, ya que ha estado enamorado de Jade desde que la conoció, pero necesito a alguien más de principal en mi plan.

Tal vez algunas chicas de Northridge me ayuden, pero no son suficientemente capaces para ayudarme en todo, necesito a alguien más.

Debe ser alguien fuerte, desalmado, buen actor, que tenga odio en su alma en especial que odie a Tori Vega. ¿Pero quién?.

Creo que eso pasaré pensando por un tiempo, por que lo que tengo que hacer no lo puedo hacer solo, pero eso sí, mi venganza llegará a Tori Vega y la hará sufrir más de lo que se pueda imaginar.

**P/V Tori**

He estado observando a Jade quizá por una hora, se ve tan linda cuando duerme, realmente estaba cansada. Me alegro que el señor West haya muerto y Beck este en prisión, así Jade y yo seremos felices sin que nadie se interponga entre nosotras, todo en Hollywood Arts volverá casi a la normalidad, yo regresare a la escuela entre dos semanas. Estoy adolorida, me duele mucho el cuerpo al moverme o caminar en especial el abdomen donde recibí la bala, pero por suerte el doctor dijo que me recuperaría pronto, además a mi lado esta Jade quién cuida de mí.

Cierro mis ojos para descansar un rato, y comienzo a escuchar a alguien que esta llorando y moviéndose a mi lado, es Jade, abro los ojos y la veo, ella esta teniendo una pesadilla.

Con un poco de esfuerzo me levando y me siendo en la cama para despertar a Jade, me dolió un poco mi abdomen al sentarme, comienzo a sacudir a Jade con una mano.

**"Jade, despierta, es solo un mal sueño"** le digo tratando de despertarla.

**"Jade"** le digo y ella abre los ojos y se levanta bruscamente quedando sentada sobre la cama.

**"Jade ¿Estas bien?"** le pregunto preocupada por que estaba llorando en su pesadilla.

**"Eeh...S-Sí es-estoy bie-bien"** me dice sin verme a los ojos y se que esta mintiendo.

**"¿De que trato tu pesadilla? dime"** le digo tomándola de la mano.

**"T-Tori no qui-quiero hablar de e-ello"** me dice Jade aún sin verme a los ojos.

**"Jade, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que puedes confiar en mí" "Vamos Jade dime de que trato tu pesadilla, o ¿acaso no confías en mí?"** le cuestiono.

**"Sí confió en ti Tori,y por eso te d-diré, bueno mi p-pesadilla trato de que Beck nos en-encontró y me lastimo, lastimó a C-Cat y a t-ti t-te mat-mat-mató" **dice Jade comenzando a llorar en la última parte, la abrazo y ella corresponde el abrazo con delicadeza de no lastimarme, es un poco doloroso el abrazo, pero no importa, le froto la espalda en forma de círculos para calmarla.

**"Ssh...Tranquila Jade, eso fue solo un mal sueño, no es real"** le digo.

**"Pero parecía tan real, se sen-sentía tan real y yo yo -"**comienza a decir Jade pero la interrumpo.

**"Jade, todo estará bien, solo fue un mal sueño, eso es todo, así que no llores ni te preocupes"** le digo dejándola de abrazar por que me duele el cuerpo para un abrazo largo, al separarme del abrazo la veo a los ojos.

**"Nada de eso es real, eso no ocurrirá Jade, además Beck esta en la cárcel " ** le digo para calmarla.

**"To-Tori, tengo al-algo q-que decirte"** me dice Jade en tono serio y viéndome a los ojos.

**"Dime"** le digo.

**"T-Te mentí"** me dice Jade dejándome confusa.

**"¿En que me mentiste?"** le pregunto, con curiosidad y un poco de miedo.

**"** **Y-yo te m-mentí y s-se que no debí hacerlo per-"** comienza a divagar y la interrumpo.

**"Jade, solo dime en que me mentiste"** le digo pero con suavidad en mi voz.

**"B-Beck n-no está en la c-cárcel, él es-escapó de la po-policía" ** me dice Jade mientras mira sus manos. Me quedo un poco en estado de shock porqué sí Beck está libre aún corremos peligro.

**"¡¿Que?!" **digo sorprendida y con miedo pero no evidente.

**"Lo siento Tori, no quería mentirte pero solo no halle palabras para decirte la verdad, espero que no estés enojada conmigo. ¿Me perdonas?"** me dice Jade mientras aún mira sus manos y yo reacciono.

La tomo del mentón para que me vea a los ojos.

**"Jade...****claro que te perdono y no estoy enojada contigo**, por qué te entiendo perfectamente, tenías miedo de decírmelo, pero debes confiar más en mí para decirme las cosa ¿sí?" le digo suavemente aunque aún estoy sorprendida que no han atrapado a Beck y con miedo que le haga daño a Jade.

Jade asiente con la cabeza.

**"Ten-tengo miedo Tori"** me dice con voz quebrada. Pongo mi mano en su mejilla y me acerca a ella quedando a menos de un centímetro de su rostro,siento su respiración sobre mis labios y le susurro **"Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, nada nos pasará ni nos separará ¿Okay?"**

**"Okay"** me responde Jade quién se acerca para juntar nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, amo la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, luego nos separamos y la veo a los ojos.

**"Te amo"** le digo inclinándome para darle otro beso. **"Yo también te amo"** me dice Jade antes de besarla con pasión.

**Las preguntas de siempre ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto o no?. Por favor dejen un review con sus opiniones, realmente me animan a seguir con la historia. Gracias por tomarse tiempo de leer mi historia y comentar. Xoxox :{)**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola, les agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan un review, gracias. Recientemente he estado muy escasa de ideas para continuar la historia que he comenzado, pero aquí les tengo el capitulo 21, les informo que me adelante la curación de las lesiones de Tori, pues ya que no tenía muchas ideas y no son muy paciente con la curación lenta de los personajes y los cuidados. Y sin más que decir les dejo que lean el capitulo, espero que les guste por que realmente me ha costado pensar en ideas para este capitulo.**

Victorious

_**"Ten-tengo miedo Tori"** me dice con voz quebrada. Pongo mi mano en su mejilla y me acerca a ella quedando a menos de un centímetro de su rostro,siento su respiración sobre mis labios y le susurro **"Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, nada nos pasará ni nos separará ¿Okay?"**_

_**"Okay"** me responde Jade quién se acerca para juntar nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, amo la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, luego nos separamos y la veo a los ojos._

_**"Te amo"** le digo inclinándome para darle otro beso. **"Yo también te amo"** me dice Jade antes de besarla con pasión._

**Capitulo 21**

**P/V Tori**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con el señor West y Beck, mis lesiones ya sanaron, y se puede decir que estoy como nueva, gracias a los medicamentos y especialmente porque Jade ha cuidado de mí todo este tiempo junto con Cat quién todos los días ha venido a visitarme y a ayudar a Jade con mis cuidados, Jade y Cat han estado muy sobre protectoras conmigo últimamente, pero Jade se lleva el premio nobel de la sobre protección, ya que las dos veces que Andre quiso visitarme Jade lo amenazó con sus tijeras diciéndole que si se acercaba a mí al siguiente día iba a amanecer con un par de tijeras atravesando su cuello, al escuchar eso Andre corrió como pudo lejos de Jade, tropezando con todo a su paso del miedo. Y con lo de Beck pues no lo han encontrado todavía,no he oído nada de él y hasta el momento no ha hecho ningún atentado hacia nosotras, quizá se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y no vuelva nunca.

**"¿Que haces bebe?" **escucho la voz de Jade quién me saca de mis pensamientos.

**"Hola Jade, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar?"** le digo con una sonrisa.

**"Solo me lo has dicho una o dos veces"** me dice mientras se sienta en una silla al lado mio.

**"¿una o dos veces?"** le pregunto.

**"Okay, han sido como quince veces, pero ya entendí...Y entonces que haces?"** me pregunta Jade con una sonrisa.

**"Estaba revisando The Slap en mi laptop, y pensando a la vez"** le digo sonriendo y cerrando la laptop y dejando ahí mismo en mi escritorio, y volteo a ver a Jade.

**"Oh!, bueno, te venía a avisar que Cat está abajo esperando para ver una película" **Jade me dice mientras se acerca para darme un suave beso en los labios. Había olvidado que Cat había organizado una pijamada para ver una película esta noche nosotras tres, Jade acepto con la condición de que ella escoge la película. Pienso

**"Okay, ahorita bajo solo me pongo la pijama" **le digo a Jade cuando me separo del beso.

**"Esta bien, te esperare abajo junto con Cat"** me dice Jade y me da otro suave y tierno beso en los labios antes de salir de mi habitación.

Me pongo la pijama y bajo a la sala.

**"Hola Cat"** saludo a Cat al bajar.

**"Holis Tori"** dice Cat y corre a darme uno de sus abrazos fuertes, Cat es más fuerte de lo que parece; auch! realmente es muy fuerte el abrazo.

**"C-Cat"** le digo para que me suelte, pero me sigue abrazando.

**"Bueno Cat, creo que debes soltar a Tori, la vas a asfixiar" **dice Jade con un tono algo molesto, Cat me suelta del abrazo.

**"Lo siento"** me dice Cat. **"Esta bien, ¿lista para ver la película?"** le pregunto a Cat.

**"Siiii"** me dice Cat entusiasmada **"Pero Jade la va a escoger"** dice Cat triste.

**"Jade ¿Que película escogiste?"** le pregunto a Jade. Que no sea de terror, que no sea de terror por favor, ¿que digo? seguro que será de terror. Pienso

**"La Matanza de Texas" **dice Jade con una enorme sonrisa. (Nota de autora: no sé de que trata esa película, solo se que es de miedo y es bastante aterradora, les digo por si algo no coincide con la película)

**"Eso se oye aterrador"** dice Cat con miedo de solo oír el título.

**"Tranquila Cat, tal ves no es tan mala como se escucha"** le digo con esperanza de que no sea tan aterradora, mientras que Jade pone la película en el DVD.**  
**

**"Bueno tomen asiento, que la película está por empezar, yo iré a traer las palomitas de maíz"** dice Jade mientras se dirige a la cocina.

Me siento en el sofá rojo,Cat se sienta junto a mí y ya comienza a abrazarme porque ya tiene miedo desde el momento en que comenzó y eso que no ha salido ninguna escena sangrienta todavía.

**"Cat, no tengas miedo, además aún no ha salido ninguna escena sangrienta, ni aterradora"** le digo, pero ella no deja de abrazarme.

**"Pero tengo miedo Tori"** me dice Cat abrazándome aún y con los ojos cerrados.

**"Cat, puedes dejar de abrazar a mi novia" **dice Jade con tono molesto otra vez, mientras coloca las palomitas en la mesita frente a mí.

**"Pero tengo miedo Jadeeee"** le dice Cat a Jade.

**"Okay. Entonces no me dejas otra opción"** dice Jade y de su bota saca su par de tijeras favoritas.

**"Cinco"** comienza la cuenta regresiva de Jade.

**"No cuentes por favor"** dice Cat sin soltarme.

**"Cuatro"** dice Jade.

**"No Jade"** dice Cat con miedo pero aún no me suelta.

**"Tres"** dice Jade y comienza a acercarse.

**"Yeah! ¡tres!"** dice Cat, no sé por que siempre se alegra cuando mencionan el tres.

**"Dos" **dice Jade cerca de Cat y abriendo y cerrando el par de tijeras.

**"NO JADE"** dice Cat bastante asustada.

**"Uno"** dice Jade sonriendo.

**"OKAY, YA"** grita Cat alejándose lo más rápido posible de mí y sentándose en el otro sofá.

**"Así me gusta"** dice Jade sonriendo grandemente y se sienta junto a mí.

**"No debiste asustarla así Jade, ahora tendrá pesadillas"** le digo a Jade.

**"Bueno, ella no te dejaba de abrazar y tú la dejabas que te abrazara "** me dice Jade reclamándome.

**"¿Estas celosa de Cat?"** le pregunto sonriendo.

**"No estoy celosa"** me dice Jade a la defensiva.

**"Sí lo estás"** le digo.

**"Okay, si estoy celosa, pero es porque tú eres solo mía"** me dice Jade inclinándose para darme un tierno y un poco largo beso en los labios, amo sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Me separo y volteo a ver a Cat quién esta hecha bola del miedo por la película y de Jade.

**"Cat, ven acá" **le digo suavemente para que no tenga miedo.

**"No, Jade me va a lastimar"** me dice Cat con miedo.

**"Jade ¿verda que no le harás daño?"** le digo a Jade.

**"Sí lo haré"** dice Jade con una sonrisa.

**"Jade"** la regañe.

**"Esta bien no te haré daño Cat, puedes acercarte...Pero no demasiado cerca de Tori"** advierte Jade, y sonrió por que pienso que Jade ve muy hermosa cuando se pone celosa. Cat con miedo se acerca y se sienta en el sofá junto a Jade y a mí, pero con cierta distancia de mí por miedo a Jade.

2 horas más tarde

Cat se quedo completamente dormida con la cabeza en mi regazo y sus pies en el regazo de Jade.

**"Creo que es hora de ir a dormir"** le digo a Jade antes de bostezar.

**"Sí esa es una buena idea, pero hay que despertar a Cat"** me dice Jade y yo asiento con la cabeza.

**"Cat, Cat"** digo mientra la muevo suavemente. Ella abre los ojos.

**"Ya es de día?"** pregunta Cat desorientada por el sueño.

**"No Cat, solo es la hora de dormir pero en un lugar más cómodo" **dice Jade. Y nos levantamos del sofá

**"Okay, entonces yo quiero dormir con Tori" **dice Cat.

**"¡¿Que?!"** dice Jade enojada acercándose a Cat.

**"Jade, tranquila"** le digo poniéndome delante de Cat para no le haga daño innecesariamente.

**"Es que tengo miedo de dormir con Jade en la misma habitación"** dice Cat escondiéndose detrás de mí.

**"Jade ya oíste a Cat, es por miedo solamente, así que tranquila" ** le digo a Jade mientras la tomo por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

**"Cat, sube a mi habitación, mientras que yo tranquilizo a Jade"** le digo a Cat. Y ella obedece subiendo las escaleras muy rápidamente.

**"No quiero que duerma en la misma habitación que tú"** me dice Jade molesta.

**"Jade ya basta, deja los celos, es solamente Cat"** le digo suavemente y dándole un tierno beso en los labios que se convirtió en un beso apasionado, coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello y ella en mi cintura,nuestros labios de mueven a un solo ritmo. **"te amo"** digo contra sus labios.

**"Yo también te amo" **dice Jade contra mis labios, unos segundos después nos separamos por la falta de aire.

**"¿Así que Cat puede dormir en mi habitación?"** le pregunto.

**"No me agrada de la idea, pero esta bien, puede dormir en tu habitación"** me dice Jade con tono aún un poco molesto.

**"Bien, la pobre estaba muy asustada de ti"** le digo sonriendo.

**"Lo sé"** me dice Jade y me da un rápido beso en los labios, mientras que sus manos están en mis mejillas.

**"¿Alguna vez te dije lo sexy que te miras en pijama?"** me pregunta Jade con voz seductora, haciendo que mis mejillas se ruboricen.

**"No"** le digo sonriendo.

**"Pues...Te ves sexy en pijama"** me dice Jade antes de darme un tierno beso en los labios. Siento que mis mejilla arden de ruborizadas.

**"Cr-creo que deb-deberíamos ir a dormir"** le digo a Jade.

**"Tienes razón, además Cat a de estar muriéndose de miedo por la película que vio"** dice Jade riendo.

**"No solo por eso, tú la asustaste mucho también, no deberías ser mala con ella, recuerda que es tu mejor amiga Jade"** le digo mientras caminados hacia arriba para ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

**"Probablemente no debería, pero es divertido"** me dice Jade riendo.

Suspiro **"Buenas noches Jade"** le digo dándole un rápido beso en los labios **"Buenas noches Tori"** me dice Jade antes de irse a su habitación.

**P/V Beck**

Mi plan ya esta listo, me costo ciertamente encontrar a la persona indicada para que me ayude con el plan, pero lo logre, ahora es solo darle tiempo para que destruya en vida a Tori Vega. Mis pensamientos son interrumpido por mi celular.

**"Hola"** respondo.

**"Hola Beck, te llamo para informarte que el plan esta por comenzar"** me dice mi cómplice al otro lado del celular.

**"¿Cuando comienza el plan?"** pregunto para tener fecha y saber más o menos cuanto tardará.

**"Mañana mismo empieza, ya me informaron que Tori Vega regresa mañana mismo a la escuela junto con Jade West"** me informa.

**"Excelente, ¿ya repasaste y ensayaste muy bien el plan ,cierto?"** le pregunto.

**"Claro, soy muy buen actor, además será muy fácil" **me dice.

**"Okay, por que el plan debe ser perfecto, no debe haber ningún fallo en él ¿entendido?"** le digo.

**"Sí ya comprendí Beck, creo que este plan será muy divertido después de todo"** me dice.

**"Sí, pero no te sobre pases con Jade, ella es mía, sí lo hacen te juro que morirás ¿entendido?" ** lo amenazo.

**"Lo sé, yo odio a Jade, me disgusta, es desagradable, es repugnante, no pienso sobre pasarme con ella y tengo la esperanza de lograr el plan antes de tener que tocarla, pero a la que más odio con toda mi alma es a Tori, y verla sufrir será lo más divertido del plan"** dice esté riendo.

**"No te expreses así de Jade, de Tori te dejo pero de Jade no, por que yo la amo"** le digo molesto.

**"Esta bien, yo solo decía para que vieras que no tengo ningún interés en Jade"** me dice a la defensiva.

**"Okay, se muy profesional con el plan ¿de acuerdo?"** le digo.

**"De acuerdo"** me responde.

**"Adiós"** le digo y corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

**"No sabes lo que te espera Tori Vega"** digo para mi mismo, mientras esas palabras hacen eco en las paredes.

**P/V Tori**

Entro a mi habitación para ver a Cat echa bola sobre mi cama de miedo y está temblando, me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado.

**"Cat ¿estas bien?"** le pregunto y con mi mano acariciando su cabello.

**"N-NO...T-Tengo miedo Toriii"** me dice volteandome a ver.

**"Tranquila Cat, estoy aquí, y de que tienes miedo ¿de la película o de Jade?"** le pregunto.

**"D-De los dos"** me dice con miedo en su voz.

**"Mira Cat, no tienes por que tener miedo,ni de Jade ni de la película, para empezar Jade es tu mejor amiga y nunca te haría daño y por último los asesinos de la película tampoco son reales, es algo ficticio, es una mentira, al igual cuando nosotras actuamos en la clase de Sikowitz"** le explico a Cat.

**"Pero si-siempre tengo miedo"** me dice Cat. Así que la abrazo para que ya no tenga miedo.

**"Cat, estoy aquí y nada te va a pasar ¿de acuerdo?"** le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza.

**"Bueno, ahora debemos dormir, por que mañana debemos ir a la escuela"** le informo.

**"S-si"** me dice Cat suavemente, la volteo a ver mientra aún la abrazo.

**"Buenas noches Cat"** le digo y le doy un beso en la frente antes de soltarla del abrazo.

Ella me voltea a ver **"Buenas noches Tori"** me dice Cat y se acerca a mí y me da un muy tierno beso en los labios que duro como 7 segundos, ella se aleja sonriendo tímidamente y con sus mejilla muy ruborizadas y se acuesta para dormirse dándome la espalda, dejándome confusa y en estado de shock. ¿Por qué Cat me besó en los labios?. Pienso mientras me toco los labios con las yemas de mis dedos.

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? ¿Les gusto o lo odian? déjenme saber que opinan en un review.**

**Por cierto Vegeta, te informo que Goku ya no esta conmigo, pues huyo cuando le dije que tú estabas amenazando a la Tierra con un ****Big Bang Attack, en estos momentos se encuentra fuera del planeta.**

******Gracias Por leer :) Xoxox**


	22. Capitulo 22

**Hola, primeramente les agradezco cada review que me han dejado, no puedo creer que ya tengo más de 100, ustedes son asombrosos; segundo, me disculpo por no haber actualizado mi historia, creo que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero eso no significa que no continué la historia, aquí les tengo el capitulo 22, espero que les guste. :D**

Victorious

_**"Cat, estoy aquí y nada te va a pasar ¿de acuerdo?"** le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza._

_**"Bueno, ahora debemos dormir, por que mañana debemos ir a la escuela"** le informo._

_**"S-si"** me dice Cat suavemente, la volteo a ver mientra aún la abrazo._

_**"Buenas noches Cat"** le digo y le doy un beso en la frente antes de soltarla del abrazo._

_Ella me voltea a ver **"Buenas noches Tori"** me dice Cat y se acerca a mí y me da un muy tierno beso en los labios que duro como 7 segundos, ella se aleja sonriendo tímidamente y con sus mejilla muy ruborizadas y se acuesta para dormirse dándome la espalda, dejándome confusa y en estado de shock. ¿Por qué Cat me besó en los labios?. Pienso mientras me toco los labios con las yemas de mis dedos._

**Capitulo 22**

**P/V Tori**

.¿Por qué Cat me besó en los labios?. Pienso mientras me toco los labios con las yemas de mis dedos. ¿Y como puede dormirse después de hacerlo? necesito que me explique el por qué lo hizo. Me acerco a Cat y la comienzo a sacudir suavemente con la mano.

**"¡Cat!,Cat"** le digo para que abra lo ojos y hablemos.

**"¿Que pasa Tori?"** me dice Cat mientras abre los ojos y se sienta para verme a los ojos. ¿Como que 'que me pasa'? ¿acaso tiene memoria de acorto plazo?.

**"Cat ¿por qué lo hiciste?"** le digo suavemente pidiendo explicación de lo que ha hecho.

**"¿Por que hice el que?"** me pregunta, ¿No se si esta evadiendo mi pregunta o es demasiado inocente en ocasiones?.

**"¿Por que me besaste?"** le pregunto con suavidad y calma.

**"¡Ah!, eso es normal, todo el mundo lo** **hace, los padres lo hacen entre ellos, le dan besos a sus hijos antes de dormir, mi mamá le da un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano, a veces en la frente, también a mí, los besos todo el mundo los da"** me dice Cat.

**"No Cat, yo se que todo el mundo lo hace, pero no me refería a eso, me refiero a**** el ¿por que me besaste en los 'labios'?" **le digo haciendo énfasis en la palabra labios para que me comprenda.

**"Oh"** dice y se ruboriza un poco antes de continuar hablando, **"Bueno...Jade lo hace y pensé que era normal hacerlo también"** me dice con inocencia. Suspiro de alivio que solo lo hizo por inocencia, por un momento pensé otra cosa.

**"Cat, mira, Jade lo hace por que es mi novia, eso solo lo hacen las personas que son pareja osea novios o novias en este caso, solo ellos se pueden besar en los labios ¿Okay?" **le explico lentamente para que me entienda, ya que en ocasiones Cat no comprende las cosas, recuerdo cuando le dije que no le dijera a nadie del autobús de fiestas y se lo dijo a todo el mundo, aveces suele ser muy inocente.

**"Okaaay"** me dice sonriente.

Suspiro nuevamente **" Y Cat, no le menciones nada de esto a Jade, por que sí lo haces probablemente morirás a causa de sus tijeras ¿de acuerdo?" **le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza rápidamente por miedo de morir supongo.

**"Okay, ahora sí hay que dormir por que es muy noche, buenas noches"** le digo a Cat y me acuesto en mi lado de la cama para dormir.

**"Buenas noches"** dice Cat y se acuesta en su lado de mi cama.

Rápidamente me quedo dormida.

_siguiente día_

Me despierto con el sonido de la alarma que me dice que es hora de levantarme. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con Cat quien me estaba observando dormir mientras sonríe.

**" Buenos días Cat"** le digo mientras me levanto de la cama.

**"Buenos días Tori"** me dice sonriendo.

**"¿Me estabas observando mientras dormía?"** le pregunto.

**" Síp, es que te iba a despertar para ir a la escuela y entonces cuando te vi se me hizo adorable por que estabas dormida con la boca abierta, jijiji" **dice Cat riendo. Mientras que yo me siento algo apenada de que me viera durmiendo así.

**"¿¡Enserio!?"** le pregunto.

**"Sip, jijiji"** me responde Cat.

**"¡Oh!"** le digo apenada.

**"Bueno creo hay que alistarnos para ir a la escuela, Cat puedes usar el baño del cuarto de Trina"** le informo a Cat

**"Oki"** me responde Cat.

Mientras que yo me dirijo a mi baño para darme una ducha antes de ir a la escuela.

...

Ya estoy lista para ir a la escuela, Cat y Jade me esperan abajo para irnos, me apresuro y salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro con Jade.

**"Buenos días bebe" **me dice Jade sonriendo y se acerca y me da un tierno beso.

**"Buenos días Jade" **le digo. **"¿Por que no estas abajo esperándome ?" **le pregunto.

**"Bueno, es que te estabas tardando y decidí venir por que se nos hace tarde"** me dice Jade sonriente.

**"¡Oh!...¿Jade?"**

**"¿Sí?"** me dice y yo tengo mi mirada en el suelo. _Le digo o no le digo que Cat me beso anoche. Mejor no le digo, puede matar a Cat o a mí. Pero me siento mal por ocultarle eso. ¡Ugh! mejor se lo digo pero no ahora, sí esa es buena idea. _Pienso

**"¿Tori?"** me dice Jade moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo frente a mi cara sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**"Lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos"** le digo.

**"¿Entonces que ibas a decirme?" **me pregunta Jade.

**"Umm...y-yo...iba a preguntarte...ummm...¡Ah! ya sé ¿ Estarás bien si toda la escuela se entera de ya sabes... somos novias?"** le pregunto con mi mirada baja.

**" Tori " **comienza a decir Jade y coloca su mano en mi mejilla **" Estaré bien, por mí no hay problema que toda la escuela se enteré que soy la novia de la mejor chica en todo el mundo, yo te amo" **me dice Jade y me da un tierno beso en los labios.

**"También te amo"** le digo y ella me vuelve a dar un beso en los labios.

**"Creo que debemos bajar, Cat nos está esperando"** le digo a Jade luego de separarnos.

**"Tienes razón"** me dice Jade sonriendo.

Tome a Jade de la mano y bajamos las escaleras para encontrar a Cat en el sofá viendo TV.

**"Cat, es hora de irnos"** le dice Jade.

**" Yeah " **dice Cat alegre y apaga la TV y se dirige hacia nosotras y nos da una mirada triste que luego se vuelve alegre. ¿_Habrá sido mi imaginación o Cat le dio tristeza ver a Jade y a mí tomadas de las manos? , a de ser mi imaginación, no hay motivos para ponerse triste cuando nos ha dicho mil veces que le hace feliz que Jade y yo estemos junta. _Pienso. Nos dirigimos a mi auto para irnos a la escuela.

**P/V Ryder**

Okay el plan esta listo, debo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para separar a Jade de Tori, en sí consiste de enamorar a Jade y hacer que Jade odie a Tori para siempre. Al fin podre vengarme de Tori Vega por la humillación que me hizo pasar esa noche en El Atracón De Luna Llena. Veo a Sinjin quien me esta ayudando en pequeñas cosas.

**"Sinjin"** le hablo.

**"¿Sí Ryder?" **me dice acercándose.

**"¿Esta todo listo?¿ colocaste todas las cámaras en todos los lugares posibles de Hollywood Arts?" **le pregunto, ya que todo lo que pueda hacer Tori y Jade me interesa, los errores que pueda cometer Tori serían esenciales usarlos en su contra y más si es una grabación eso afectaría más.

**"Sí ya las coloque"** me afirma Sinjin.

**"Eso es genial"** le respondo.

**"Arreglaste también los emparejamientos de la tarea ¿cierto?"** le pregunto.

**" Sí, ya está todo listo"** me responde.

**"Okay, recuerda que tú debes encargarte de todo lo técnico y eso incluye revisar los vídeos a cada final del día" **le digo.

**"Entendido capitán" **me dice Sinjin.

**"No vuelvas a decir eso"** le digo dándole una mirada de muerte.

**"O-ok-okay"** me dice con miedo y se va corriendo para el baño.

Creo que llego la hora de actuar, claro que soy el mejor actor. Pienso cuando veo entrar de primero a Cat y detrás Tori y Jade tomadas de la mano hasta el casillero de Jade, Tori le da un vaso con café y luego se dan un tierno beso en los labios, todos los estudiantes presentes comienzan a murmurar cosas como ' Que asco' , 'esas son ¿Tori Vega con Jade West?' , 'No se suponía que eran enemigas' ' No puedo creer que Tori Vega y Jade West sean lesbianas' y a toman fotografías del momento. Me quedo observándolas un momento antes de dirigirme al salón de clases.

**P/V Jade**

Todos están murmurando cosas sobre nosotras. Pero la verdad es que me importa un comino lo que digan, yo soy feliz junto a Tori. Veo a Tori quien esta en su casillero sacando los cuadernos que va a utilizar en las próximas clases, _se ve tan hermosa con esos jeans ajustados, su blusa blanca con rayas y sobre ella una chaqueta roja y sus zapatos negros convers, se ve perfecta, como su cabello cae sobre sus hombros, y su hermosa sonrisa, aún no puedo creer que sea mi novia. _Pienso antes de acercarme y tirar de ella para un dulce beso en los labios, ella coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para profundizar el beso, amo el sabor de sus labios, ella es la mejor besadora que existe en el mundo. Luego de unos segundos ella se separa con respiración agitada igual que la mía.

**"Sabes?, te ves hermosa" **le digo a Tori con una sonrisa, y ella se sonroja.

**"Gracias Jade, tu también te ves hermosa"** me dice Tori sonriendo. Suena la campana y todos los estudiantes se dirigen a sus clases.

**"Creo que debemos ir a clases"** me dice Tori y me toma de la mano para dirigirnos a nuestra primer clase que es con Sikowitz.

**"Espera"** le digo y ella se detiene para mirarme.

**"¿Que sucede?"** me pregunta Tori.

**"Me das un kiss, ya que estaré toda la clase sin poder sentir sus dulces labios" **le digo con una sonrisa y ella sonríe también.

**"Esta bien"** me dice con una sonrisa de malicia, se acerca y me da beso en los labios, coloco mis manos en su cadera para profundizar el beso, pero ella se separa.

**"Creo que se nos hace tarde Jade"** me dice Tori sonriendo y nos dirigimos a dentro del salón de clases, donde ya estaban todos los estudiantes menos Sikowitz, Tori se sentó al frente de la clase y yo junto a ella.

**" Al parecer Sikowitz olvido que tenía que dar clases otra vez" **me dice Tori.

**" O probablemente volvió a tomar otro coco en mal estado jaja"** me rió y Tori ríe también.

**"Buenos días clase"** dice Sikowitz entrando por la puerta. _Que milagro que uso la puerta esta vez. _Pienso.

**"¿Por qué vienes tarde Sikowitz?"** pregunta Tori con curiosidad.

**"¡Oh! es que confundí mi bolsa de panes con el bolso de una señora, y me toco buscarla para que me devolviera mis ricos panes recién horneados" **dice Sikowitz mostrando uno de sus panes que trae en la bolsa.

**"Pero bueno, es hora de dar la clase así que, comenzaremos con improvisación...Cómo me encanta la improvisación. Así que Tori y...Andre al escenario"** dice Sikowitz, y esa idea no me encanta en nada, después de lo que Andre le hizo a Tori.

**"Sikowitz, ¿no puede ser otra persona?"** pregunta Tori con esperanza.

**"No, así que suban a escena"** dice Sikowitz mientras le da una mordida a uno de los panes que trae.

**"Sikowitz no puedes obligarla si ella no quiere"** le digo con tono molesto.

**"Déjame ver...Ummm... sí puedo, soy el maestro y yo doy las ordenes aquí, así que suban al escenario de todos modos es solo actuación"** dice Sikowitz con sonrisa triunfante.

Tori duda un poco antes de subir al escenario junto a Andre. La comprendo que no quiera estar cerca de un sabandija como él.

**"¿Y que tema vamos a improvisar?"** Pregunta Andre.

**" Bueno, una pareja, Andre traiciona a Tori en su relación, y este pide perdón, lo demás improvisen"** dice Sikowitz comiendo su pan.

**"Acción"** dice Sikowitz.

**"Josseline, escúchame" ** dice Andre tomando a Tori del brazo, _No me gusta que toque a mi Tori. _Pienso.

**"¿Que Carlos? que me vas a decir, ¿que te perdones acaso?" **le grita Tori zafándose el brazo del agarre de Andre.

**" Sí, quiero que me perdones fui un tonto no debí dejarme llevar por alguien que solo quería hacerte daño. Lo mío con Lisa fue solo una farsa para dañarte,pero todo fue plan de Lisa, te juro que yo no quería dañarte, yo solo, solo... dame una segunda oportunidad"** dice Andre, y con lo que ha dicho creo que se a lo que se refiere, habla de lo que sucedió con Beck.

**"¿Como puedo perdonarte? jamás pensé que tú eras una de esas personas que me querían dañar, traicionaste mi confianza Carlos" **dice Tori con lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Sí Andre hace llorar a Tori se la vera conmigo y mis tijeras. Pienso.

**"Ya te dije que no quería hacerte daño, todo fue culpa de Lisa que no me dio otra opción, me amenazo, tú lo sabes Josseline" **dice Andre.

**"Lo sé pero ¿como se que no me volverás a traicionar?"** le grita Tori

**"No lo haré, lo juro solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes Tor-Josseline"** dice Andre , por poco dice Tori.

**"Solo dame una oportunidad"** dice Andre de rodillas.

Tori duda antes de responder. _Que diga que no, que diga que nooo. _Pienso.

Tori suspira antes de responder. **"E-Esta bien, te perdono y te doy una segunda oportunidad, pero será la última, espero que no la eches a perder" **le dice Tori con una pequeña sonrisa y Andre se levanta.

**"Gracias Josseline, no te defraudare, ya lo verás" **Andre y se acerca a Tori para darle un beso de escena, y yo le doy una mirada de muerte a Tori y ella parece notarlo por que rechaza el beso susurrándole algo.

**" Te amo Josseline"** dice Andre simplemente tomándola de la mano.

**"Yo también te amo"** le dice Tori.

Pronto todos aplauden y ellos se dirigen a sus respectivos asiento.

**"Espero que eso de darle una segunda oportunidad sea solo parte de la escena Tori, por que no creo que la merezca" **le susurro a Tori.

**"Emmm...Jade, mejor luego te** **explico"** me dice Tori con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**"Me gusto mucho, pero creo que le falto el beso en el final, eso hubiera sido fabuloso"** dice Sikowitz antes de darle una mordida a su pan.

**"Sí no lo creo"** susurro para mi misma.

**"Sí bueno, clase les dejare una tarea para este trimestre, será en parejas y escribirán una obra de cualquier tema, la mejor obra escrita será elegida para presentarla en el teatro caja negra en una noche especial"** dice Sikowitz mientras toma la laptop que tenía en una mesita al fondo del escenario.

**"Las parejas serán elegidas a través de esta computadora portátil para que no hallan discusiones, en cuestión serán elegidas al azar, así que veamos con quien les tocará"** dice Sikowitz mientra revisa su laptop.

**"Andre con Lucia" , "Lane con Josue" , "Tori con Cat" , "Robbie con Rony" , " Jade con Ryder" **dice Sikowitz. Espera.

**"Alto, ¿yo con quien?"** pregunto molesta ya que no quiero con Ryder.

**...**

**¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Les gusto o lo odia? sí desean pueden dejar ideas para el próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer. ****Les agradezco cada uno de los comentarios. Realmente. Xox**


	23. Capitulo 23

Victorious

_**"Las parejas serán elegidas a través de esta computadora portátil para que no hallan discusiones, en cuestión serán elegidas al azar, así que veamos con quien les tocará"** dice Sikowitz mientra revisa su laptop._

_**"Andre con Lucia" , "Lane con Josue" , "Tori con Cat" , "Robbie con Rony" , " Jade con Ryder" **dice Sikowitz. Espera._

_**"Alto, ¿yo con quien?"** pregunto molesta ya que no quiero con Ryder._

**Capitulo 23**

**P/V Jade**

******"Alto, ¿yo con quien?****"** pregunto molesta ya que no quiero con Ryder.

**"Tu pareja para la tarea es Ryder"** me dice Sikowitz.

**"NO, no quiero trabajar con él, Sikowitz cámbiame de pareja" **le grito y me levanto de la silla.

**"Pues es tú problema no el mío"** me dice Sikowitz riendo.

**"Ya verás por no cambiarme de pareja"** le digo sacando mis tijeras de mi bota y comienzo a acercarme.

**"Jade cálmate" ** me dice Tori y me agarra por el brazo deteniéndome.

**"Tori yo no quiero ser la pareja de trabajo de ese patán" **le digo a Tori señalando a Ryder.

**"Hey"** escucho que dice pero lo ignoro.

**"Jade mírame, debes calmarte primero y verás que todo se solucionara...Sikowitz puedes por-" "¿Donde esta Sikowitz?" **pregunta Tori al ver que no esta.

**"Se asusto tanto que salto por la ventana diciendo 'Jade no es mi culpa es la culpa de esa laptop del demonio' " **dice Cat riéndose.

**"Hey chicas,¿ puedo hablar con ustedes un minuto?"** nos dice Ryder acercándose a nosotras.

**"NO"** le gritamos las dos a la vez.

**"Vamos, por favor, solo quiero hablar un minuto, no sean malas"** dice Ryder haciendo un puchero, ¿acaso cree que eso nos va a convencer?

**"Ryder ya te dijimos que n-"** le dijo pero soy interrumpida por Tori.

**"Esta bien, pero solo un minuto"** dice Tori. ¿enserio? la convenció esa mueca...Ummm...Tal vez debería de comenzar a hacer pucheros.

**"Tori, te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que te hice, estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice en el pasado. Y quiero repararlo pidiéndote perdón"** le dice Ryder a Tori.

**"Ryder, no se si puedo perdonarte, ni siquiera sé si creerte"** le dice Tori.

**"Sé que hice cosas muy malas pero me arrepiento, he cambiado para algo mejor, y solo quiero que me perdones, por favor créeme" **le dice Ryder a Tori.

**"Ugh! Espero no arrepentirme de lo que voy a decir, pero esta bien te perdono Ryder"** dice Tori.

**"¡QUE!"** le pregunto sorprendida a Tori.

**"Sí lo perdone" **me dice Tori.

Estaba por reclamarle a Tori cuando me interrumpe Ryder **"Jade, ¿por que no quieres que sea tu compañero de trabajo? si yo no te he hecho nada malo"** me dice Ryder.

**"Nada malo?, bueno pues le rompiste el corazón a Tori, a mí Tori y eso es suficiente para odiarte"** le digo enojada.

**"Vamos Jade, dame una oportunidad y verás que no soy tan malo como parezco, o tienes miedo de mí?"** me pregunta Ryder, ¿yo miedo de él? claro que no.

**"Yo no te tengo miedo"** le digo cruzando los brazos.

**"Entonces no te importará que hagamos la tarea juntos ¿cierto?"** me dice Ryder.

**"Claro, entonces acepto, verás que Jade West no tiene miedo de nada ni de nadie"** le digo enojada.

**"Okay, entonces llego a tú casa después de la escuela para hacer la tarea juntos" **me dice Ryder y se va, ya que sonó la campana.

**"No fue tan difícil aceptar ser su compañera"** me dice Tori algo molesta.

**"Veamos, tú estas molesta por qué acepte ser su compañera?"** le pregunto con mi ceja levantada.

**"Pues claro, pensé que lo odiabas"** me dice Tori.

**"Alto Tori, me estás reclamando a mí, y tú fuiste la que lo perdono fácilmente?"** le pregunto con calma.

**"Bueno...p-pues... No puede evitar perdonarlo, me dio lastima"** me dice Tori.

**"Hablando de perdones, ¿perdonaste a Andre?"** le pregunto.

**"Jade, mira yo lo perdone, por que él a sido como un hermano para mí, y sé que cometió un error, él no tenía la culpa de nada, además si no hubiera sido por él posiblemente yo no estuviera aquí contigo, creo que debes perdonarlo también"** me dice Tori ya calmada del enojo que tuvo hace unos momentos. Bueno, quizá tenga razón si no es por Andre jamás hubiera encontrado a Tori y salvarla, bueno técnicamente él y Cat llegaron a tiempo para salvarnos a las dos de una muerte segura.

**"Bueno, en eso tienes razón Tori, pero aún no me pasa el hecho que él ayudo a tú secuestro y a tratar de arruinarnos la vida"** le digo.

**"Jade pero nos salvo también, él esta arrepentido, ¿lo vas a perdonar?" **dice Tori haciendo ojos de cachorro. Oh! Dios! se ve adorable.

**"Ummmm..Okay lo voy a perdonar"** le digo resignada.

**"Eso es maravilloso"** me dice Tori y me da un beso en los labios.

**"Ahora hay que ir a la siguiente clase" ** me dice Tori luego de separarnos.

Me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

_Un ratoooo después~ Hora del almuerzo._

Estamos Tori , Cat y yo sentadas en nuestra mesa de siempre para almorzar.

**"Aún no entiendo por qué te sentaste en medio de Tori y yo para almorzar, cuando hay más asientos vacíos"**le digo a Cat.

**" Es que quería estar a lado de las dos, por que las quiero mucho y me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes"** dice Cat.

**"Pues eso lo entiendo, pero a mí Cat me gusta estar al lado de mi novia cuando estoy almorzando"** le digo.

**"Jade, no creo que haya nada de malo con que se siente aquí"** me dice Tori tratando de ser compresiva con lo que hace Cat.

**"Ugh esta bien, pero solo por esta vez"** le digo.

**"Yeah!"** dice Cat aplaudiendo.

**P/V Tori**

Al parecer Cat decidió sentarse entre Jade y yo, pero me hubiese gustado estar sentada junto a mi novia, pero bueno es Cat.

**"Hey chicas" "hey"** dicen Andre y Robbie mientras se sientan, Andre se sienta a mí lado y Robbie al lado de Andre.

**"Hola""Holis"** le decimos Cat y yo. **"Hola Robbie" ** dice Jade e ignora a Andre.

**"Jade, por favor dijiste que lo harías" **le digo recordando le que iba a perdonar a Andre.

**"Jade, mira, yo realmente lo siento y quier-"** comienza a decir Andre pero Jade lo interrumpe.

**"Sí te perdono, okay, ya no tienes que dar tú discurso de disculpas"** le dice Jade aún con tono molesto, pero lo hizo.

**"Gracias Jade"** dice Andre feliz.

**"Sí, sí, ya, contenta Tori? ya lo hice"** me dice Jade.

**"Sí"** le digo con una sonrisa.

**"Tori y Jade, ****he escuchado esos rumores toda la mañana de que ustedes dos son una pareja, y quería saber si era cierto?" **nos pregunta Robbie.**  
**

Yo sonrió antes de contestar.

**"Sí Robbie, Jade y yo somos una pareja"** le afirmo el rumor.

**"Oh! Wow! pensé que era una mentira, pero me siento feliz de que lo sean, así que felicidades"** nos dice Robbie con una sonrisa.

**"Gracias Rob"** le respondo.

**"Sí gracias"** responde Jade sin ganas.

**"Yo también las felicito, ambas se ven perfectas estando juntas, son la una para la otra" **dice Andre.

**"Gracias Andre"** dijimos Jade y yo a la vez.

**"Una vez mi hermano creyó q-"**comenzó a decir Cat pero Andre la interrumpe.

**"Rojita no creo que sea momento de una historia de tu hermano"** le dice Andre.

**"Okay"** dice Cat triste.

**"Hola"** escuchamos decir y volteamos para ver quien era y resulto ser Ryder.

**"Hola"** respondimos todos excepto Jade.

**"Creen que me puedo sentar con ustedes?"** pregunta Ryder.

**"Claro, aún hay un espacio junto a Jade"** dice Robbie, ¿por que tuvo que hablar Robbie?

**"Oh! no claro que no, él no se sienta a mi lado"** dice Jade molesta.

**"A caso me tienes miedo West?"** le dice Ryder, volviendo a retar a Jade.

**"Claro que no"** le responde Jade molesta.

**"Entonces no hay problema que me siente a tu lado"** dice Ryder sentándose. Uuuugggh! No me gusta que se siente al lado de mi novia. Por que debo de ser tan buena y amable con todas las personas y termino perdonándolas?.

**"Ryder, creo que si Jade no quiere que te sientes no es por miedo, sino por que simplemente no quiere estar a tu lado" **le digo a Ryder tratando de no sonar nada celosa.

**"Sí pero ya me senté, y no quiero levantarme"** dice Ryder dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

**"Creo que se arruino la hora del almuerzo"** dice Jade con enojo.

**"Yo no le veo nada malo"** dice Robbie.

**"Cat por favor, cambiemos de lugar, yo no quiero estar al lado de cierta persona"** dice Jade refiriéndose a Ryder.

**"Umm...Okay"** le dice Cat levantándose y cambiando asientos con Jade, lo cual me pone feliz.

**"¿Y con quien les toco hacer la tarea que dejo Sikowitz?"** pregunta Ryder.

**"A mí me toco con Tori"** dice Cat muy alegre.

**"A mí con Lucia, la chica linda de la clase" **dice Andre con una sonrisa.

**"A mí con Rony, ese chico es más raro que yo, he incluso más raro que Sinjin" **dice Robbie.

**"Yo creo que tú eres más raro que él" **dice Jade con una sonrisa.

**"Eso no es cierto"** dice Robbie a la defensiva.

**"Las chicas hermosas siempre tienen la razón, así que ella esta en lo cierto"** dice Ryder, espera, llamó a Jade hermosa, bueno ella realmente es hermosa pero ¿acaso le esta coqueteando?.

**"Ummm?"** dice Jade.

**"Nada, solo dije que tienes razón"** dice Ryder rápido.

**"Okaaay"** dice Jade confundida.

**"Hey Cat hablando de la tarea, ¿cuando la vamos a empezar?"** le pregunto a Cat.

**"¿Que tal mañana en mi casa, luego de la escuela?"** me dice Cat con entusiasmo.

**"Claro"** le respondo mientras le doy una mordida a mi pizza.

**"Yeaaah"** dice Cat muy alegre y aplaudiendo.

**"Ugh tengo ganas de un café"** dice Jade.

**"Sí deseas yo te lo voy a comprar donde Festus?" **dice Ryder levantándose para ir a comprarlo. ¿Por que diablos se ofrece? esto me esta enojando, Ryder esta coqueteando con mi Jade. Pienso.

**"No, esta bien yo voy, no me gusta que alguien más toque mi vaso en el que voy a tomar mi café, a excepción de Tori que es mi novia"** dice Jade levantándose pero antes me da un beso en los labios.

**"Veo que eran ciertos lo rumores, pero me alegro por ustedes"**dice Ryder con una sonrisa. Pero siento que es falsa.

**"Gracias?"** le digo con duda.

**"Tori, cuando llegues a mi casa ¿podemos ver una película y comer palomitas" **me pregunta Cat.

**"Claro por qué no?" **le afirmo a Cat.

**"Yeaah"** dice Cat.

**"Pero primero comenzaremos la tarea, y luego la película"** le digo.

**"Okay"** dice Cat con una sonrisa.

**"Ya regrese"** dice Jade, sentándose a mí lado y dándome un largo beso en los labios.

**"Te amo"** le digo con la intensión de que escuchara Ryder.

**"Yo también te amo"** dice Jade mientras bebe su café y yo sonrió.

**"Al parecer son felices juntas"** comenta Ryder.

**"Claro. Yo la amo más que nadie en el mundo, y somos las personas más felices del mundo"** le digo con una sonrisa a Ryder.

**"Sí es cierto"** dice Jade y me da otro tierno beso en los labios.

**"Me tengo que ir, necesito usar urgente el baño"** dice Cat rápido y se va.

**"Enserio lo digo esta niña tiene una vejiga muy pequeña" **dice Andre y todos reímos.

_Un rato más tarde..._

Entramos a Hollywood Arts después del almuerzo. Jade me lleva tomada de la mano.

**"¿que clase tienes?"** le pregunto a Jade mientras se dirige a su casillero.

**"Biología y tú?" **me pregunta Jade.

**"Matemáticas" ** le digo.

Y suena la campana y todos se dirigen a clases.

**"Creo que nos vemos después bebé"** me dice Jade antes de darme un corto beso en los labios antes de irse a su clase.

**"Claro"** le digo y me dirijo a sacar mis libros de mi casillero. Saco los libros que necesito y cierro el casillero. Cuando escucho un sollozo que proviene del armario del conserje. Me comienzo a acercar, ¿será Sinjin otra vez? pienso. Antes de abrir la puerta para ver quien es.

**"¡Cat!"** digo cuando veo que Cat esta sentada en el suelo en un rincón con sus rodilla hasta su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas mientras llora con la cabeza oculta.

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? ¿les gusto o lo odia? háganme sabes que opinan o denme una recomendación de como podría mejorar mi historia.**

**Gracias por leer y sus reviews. ****Xox **


	24. Capitulo 24

Victorious

_Entramos a Hollywood Arts después del almuerzo. Jade me lleva tomada de la mano._

_**"¿que clase tienes?"** le pregunto a Jade mientras se dirige a su casillero._

_**"Biología y tú?" **me pregunta Jade._

_**"Matemáticas" **le digo._

_Y suena la campana y todos se dirigen a clases._

_**"Creo que nos vemos después bebé"** me dice Jade antes de darme un corto beso en los labios antes de irse a su clase._

_**"Claro"** le digo y me dirijo a sacar mis libros de mi casillero. Saco los libros que necesito y cierro el casillero. Cuando escucho un sollozo que proviene del armario del conserje. Me comienzo a acercar, ¿será Sinjin otra vez? pienso. Antes de abrir la puerta para ver quien es._

_**"¡Cat!"** digo cuando veo que Cat esta sentada en el suelo en un rincón con sus rodilla hasta su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas mientras llora con la cabeza oculta._

**Capitulo 24**

**"Oh! Dios Cat, ¿estas bien?"** digo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y acurrucándome frente a ella.

**"¿T-Tori?"** me dice levantando la cabeza para verme.

**"sí Cat soy yo Tori, ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por que lloras?" **le digo con suavidad colocando mi mano sobre su rodilla.

**"N-No es n-nada" **me dice Cat.

**"¿Como que no es nada?, estas llorando en un rincón sola,en el armario del conserje y dices que no es nada? Vamos Cat, puedes confiar en mí" **le digo.

**"vamos Cat, dime que te sucede"** le digo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

**"Hice algo muy malo, yo no quería pero o-ocurrio, y y y no sé que hace-r no p-puedo evitar sentirme a-sí pero es ma-malo soy la peor persona del universo"** me dice Cat llorando.

**"¿Que fue lo malo que hiciste?" **le pregunto.

**"Me e-en-enamore"** dice Cat sollozando.

**"Aww. Pero eso es lo más maravilloso Cat"** le digo.

**"NO, no lo es , no debí enamorarme de esa persona, porque esa persona ya tiene otra persona y son felices, así que es un error estar enamorada de esa persona"** me dice Cat alterada. wow nunca había visto a Cat alterada.

**"Cat tranquila, uno no puede decidir de quién enamorarse, así que no es tu culpa"** le digo tratando de calmarla.

**"Pero no entiendes no puedo ena-enamorarme de esa persona, por que sino yo soy una mala persona"** dice Cat levantándose del suelo pero aún llorando.

Me levanto yo también y la tomo de los brazos.

**"Vamos Cat, tranquilízate, yo te puedo ayudar a solucionar tú problema, pero debes decirme quien es el chico" **le digo con calma.

**"N-n-no e-es un ch-chico"** me dice suavemente mientras algunas lagrimas se derraman. wow! a Cat le gustan las chicas!? .Pienso.

**"¿Es una chica?"** le pregunto con la ceja levantada.

**"S-sí"** me dice con tristeza y timidez.

**"Okay, esta bien, ¿quien es la chica de la que te enamoraste?"** le pregunto con suavidad.

**"No importa, enamorarme es un error, apenas tengo 16 años para enamorarme y menos si es una chica"** me dice Cat

**"Enamorarse no es un error, y no puedes decir que no te puedes enamorar a los 16 años y que no puedes estarlo de una chica, Cat yo tengo 16 años y estoy perdidamente enamorada de una chica" **le digo

**"Sí lo sé, cuando estoy cerca de esa chica me siento segura, cálida, feliz, pero cuando la veo junto a la otra persona siento algo en mi interior romperse, siento un dolor insoportable en el pecho y fue un error enamorarme de esa chica perfecta "** dice Cat con una pequeña sonrisa pero esta se desvanece.

**"Así que me dirás el nombre de ella, ¿la** **conozco?"** le pregunto.

**"S-Sí"** me dice Cat.

**"Ummm ¿es Lucia la de la clase de actuación?" **le pregunto.

**"No"** me dice

**"Es Andrea la de la clase de canto? **le pregunto tratando de adivinar.

**"No"** me dice Cat.

**"Okay Cat, dame una pista"** le digo.

**"E-es un-una a-amiga muy cercana" **me dice. ¿Amiga muy cercana? cuantas amigas cercanas tiene Cat...Ummm...Jade?

**"¿Es Jade?"** le pregunto sorprendida y con miedo de que sea ella. Mi corazón late fuerte.

**"No, no es ella"** me dice Cat y siento un alivio en mi interior.

**"¿Entonces quién es?" **le pregunto a Cat con curiosidad.

**"E-E-Es..."** comienza y se queda callada.

**"Cat quién es?" **le vuelvo a preguntar.

Ella se me queda mirando a los ojos, como que se hubiese perdido en ellos, luego de unos segundos de mirarme, coloca sus manos en mis mejillas y me atrae a ella hasta juntar nuestros labios por segunda vez, no sé por qué pero comencé a besarla yo también, coloque mis manos en su cintura para profundizar el beso; sus labios son tan cálidos, tienen sabor a cereza, son tan suaves; ella muerde mi labio inferior fuerte hasta que lo hace sangrar y sacando un pequeño gemido de mí, eso de morderme el labio me recuerda a Jade, ESPERA! JADE, no puedo hacerle esto a Jade, yo la amo, ¿que diablos estoy haciendo?. Inmediatamente empuje a Cat lejos de mí.

**"CAT ¿Por qué me besas? no puedes ir por allí besando a cualquier persona"** le digo molesta.

**"Lo siento, perdóname, simplemente no pude evitarlo , DE LA PERSONA DE LA CUAL ESTOY ENAMORADA ES DE TI TORI" **Me grita Cat llorando otra vez. Me quedo en estado de shock por lo que acabo de escuchar.

**"¡¿Q-Que!?"** le pregunto.

**"Tori lo siento, sé que es un error, no puedo estar enamorada de la novia de mi mejor amiga, no puedo hacerle eso a Jade no puedo enamorarme de ti, pero no sé como fue que me enamore de ti, también sé que acabo de echar a perder nuestra amistad, y y y no qu-quiero eso, solo que no pude evitar besarte" **dice Cat llorando incontrolablemente.

**"C-Cat, tranquila, mira , yo te comprendo, sé que no fue tu culpa enamorarte de mí, y t-te perdono por besarme, pero p-por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, y nunca le menciones a Jade que nos besamos, esto fue un error, y no te preocupes q-que nuestra amistad no se va a arruinar" **le digo con calma

**"¿En serio me perdonas?"** me pregunta Cat.

**"Claro, y Cat sé que no fue tu culpa enamorarte de mí, pero debes hacer que desaparezca ese amor, mira, yo amo a Jade, la amo con todo mi corazón, y no es justo que tú ames a una persona que ama a otra, no es justo para ti, podemos ser solo amigas como lo hemos sido hasta ahora, pero no nada más, y lamento Cat si te rompo el corazón con esto, pero no quiero lastimarte más con falsas esperanzas"** le digo con suavidad.

**"Sí lo sé, por eso me he estado atormentando estos últimos días, no quiero ser una mala amiga, y sé que tú amas a Jade, y los sentimientos que siento son un problema, por que cuando estoy cerca de ti, siento la necesidad de besarte y sé que está mal, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, lo lamento" **me dice Cat con sinceridad y seriedad.

**"Lo sé Cat, además yo te amo pero solo como una amiga" **le digo y le doy un abrazo de consolación.

**"Yo también te amo Tori aunque sea más que una amiga por el momento, pero ya se me pasará"** me dice Cat abrazándome fuertemente.

**"Umm? Cat?"** le digo.

**"¿Que?"** me dice Cat.

**"Ya puedes soltarme"** le digo.

**"Uh! lo siento!**" dice Cat antes de soltarme del abrazo y veo que tiene sus mejillas muy ruborizadas.

**"No te preocupes, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí no crees?"** le digo mientras pongo mi mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta.

**"Espera"** me dice Cat y me vuelvo a verla.

**"¿Que sucede?"** le pregunto.

**"Creo que deberías limpiarte el labio por que esta sangrando...Y lo siento"** me dice Cat, uh! había olvidado que Cat me mordió el labio y lo hizo sangrar, y ahora que le voy a decir a Jade cuando vea mi labio, ugh! improvisare además de algo me debe servir ser actriz ¿no?. Pienso.

**"¡Oh! okay, gracias por decirme, lo había olvidado" **le digo a Cat.

**"Ven, vamos al baño y te limpiare el labio"** me dice Cat tomándome de la mano y me llevo hasta el baño. Cat agarro una de las toallas para limpiarse las manos la mojo de un botecito de desinfectante que tenía en su sostén y luego comenzó a limpiarme el labio, me estremezco cuando toca mi labio, wow esto duele más de lo que me imagine.

**"Lo siento, sé que duele, pero es solo por un momento y es para que no se te vaya a infectar" **me dice Cat.

**"No me duele mucho y gracias Cat"** le digo.

**"De nada, y realmente lo siento, no quise hacer lo que hice, fue solo un impulso, lo lamento y espero que no te ocasione problemas con Jade"** me dice Cat.

**"No te preocupes todo estará bien, solo trata que desaparezca ese amor ¿sí?"** le digo.

**"Sí, lo prometo haré todo lo posible por hacer que desaparezca"** me dice Cat con una pequeña sonrisa.

**"Okay"** le digo.

_Un rato después~_

Estoy guardando mis libros en mi casillero por qué las clases ya terminaron, estoy nerviosa, por que no sé que le voy a decir a Jade cuando me pregunte que me paso, bueno debo pensar ahora, que le digo? le puedo decir que me mordí a mi misma, no eso es muy tonto, entonc- mis pensamientos son interrumpidos.

**"Tori creo que ya es hora de ir a casa"** escucho a Jade decir atrás de mí, me doy la vuelta con una sonrisa.

**"Claro vamos a casa bebé"** le digo sonriente, espero que no note mi labio.

**"Okay, va- ...Espera, que te ocurrió en el labio?"** me pregunta Jade preocupada.

**"Nada, solo una torpeza mía"** le digo.

**"Tori dime la verdad, ¿quien te lastimo?"** me dice Jade en tono preocupada y enojada.

**"Jade, nadie lo hizo"** suspiro **"Fue una torpeza mía que iba muy rápido para mi clase y había un casillero abierto y choque con el, eso es todo"** le digo seria, para que me crea.

**"Esta bien, ¿no te duele?"** me pregunto Jade.

**"No, estoy bien, ahora vamos a casa"** le digo y me inclino para darle un suave beso en los labios.

**"Te amo"** le digo.

**"Yo también te amo Tori" **me dice Jade.

_Un rato más tarde~ En casa_

Llegamos a casa, y yo me dirijo inmediatamente para mi habitación, me pongo una camisa sin mangas y unos shorts y me acuesto en mi cama para pensar en lo que ha sucedido hoy con Cat. Me siento fatal por no decirle a Jade lo sucedido, bueno los hechos me ha costado procesarlos ya que uno Cat estaba llorando, nunca la había visto llorar de esta manera, dos Cat me besa en los labios por segunda vez, tres yo correspondí el beso que me dio, no sé que es lo que me ocurrió, de primero estaba en estado de shock y luego la estaba besando y se sentía bien, pero yo a Cat la quiero pero solo como una amiga, y a Jade la amo perdidamente eso lo tengo claro, cuatro Cat esta enamorada de mí, eso realmente va a ser incomodo al estar cerca de ella yo queriendola como amiga y ella como algo más,** "Uuuuugh por que la vida es tan complicada"** digo con frustración agarrando la almohada y tapándome la cara con ella.

**P/V Ryder **

Bueno este día no estuvo tan malo para empezar nuestro plan, solo que Jade es más difícil de lo que pensé pero lograré que caiga a mis pies como todas, en tanto Tori la note algo celosa hoy en el almuerzo, no puedo esperar para verla sufrir por ver a su querida amada en brazos de otro, eso será épico. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por mi celular sonando.

**"¿Hola?"** respondo a mi celular.

**"Hola Ryder soy Sinjin"** me dice el chico raro de Sinjin.

**"Okay Sinjin para que llamas? espero que sea algo importante"** le digo algo molesto ya que no me gusta que me interrumpa mientras pienso.

**"Sí lo es, este día cuando yo salí de la escuela después de que me toco caminar a casa ya que un chico me robo la bicicleta** **y-"** comienza Sinjin a decir pero lo interrumpo para que me diga lo que enserio es importante.

**"SINJIN VE AL GRANO"** le grito a través de mi celular.

**"Sí, sí, cuando llegue a casa revise el material que estaba grabado del día de ahora y encontré algo que podría interesarte"** me dice Sinjin.

**"¿Que es lo que encontraste?"** le pregunto con curiosidad.

**"Te he enviado el vídeo por correo para que lo veas" **me dice Sinjin.

**"okay, entonces adiós" **le digo cortando la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

Agarro mi lapto, la abro y comienzo a buscar el correo que Sinjin me envió, lo encuentro y lo abro. El vídeo comienza a reproducirse y me sorprendo de lo que veo.

**"Oh Dios, esto es perfecto"** digo con una enorme sonrisa.

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto o lo detestan? denme sus opiniones. Gracias por leer mi historia y comentar. Xoxo**


	25. Capitulo 25

**Respecto al comentario que dice que la historia ya debió haber terminado hace varios capítulos y que la historia no debe tratar del sufrimiento de los personajes, pues en parte tiene razón, pues yo debí haberla terminado pero decidí hacerla más larga, y con lo de el sufrimiento de los personajes pues yo le di el titulo a la historia de "La Vida es dura" a razón de que estos sufrirían en todo el camino de la historia, ya que no solo tendrían un problema, sino que se les presentarían más problemas y obstáculos en el camino que tendrán que ir superando de poco a poco, si es que no se me ocurre cambiar mi historia a trágica.**

Victorious

_**"Sí, sí, cuando llegue a casa revise el material que estaba grabado del día de ahora y encontré algo que podría interesarte"** me dice Sinjin._

_**"¿Que es lo que encontraste?"** le pregunto con curiosidad._

_**"Te he enviado el vídeo por correo para que lo veas" **me dice Sinjin._

_**"okay, entonces adiós" **le digo cortando la llamada sin esperar respuesta._

_Agarro mi lapto, la abro y comienzo a buscar el correo que Sinjin me envió, lo encuentro y lo abro. El vídeo comienza a reproducirse y me sorprendo de lo que veo._

_**"Oh Dios, esto es perfecto"** digo con una enorme sonrisa._

**Capitulo 25**

**P/V Tori**

Bueno, tanto pensar me dio hambre, así que será mejor bajar y ver que hay en la cocina, como me encantaría comer una deliciosa pizza. Pienso. Me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo abajo. Cuando llego abajo encuentro a Jade con el teléfono en la mano.

**"Hola Tori, ¿tienes hambre?"** me dice Jade mientras coloca el teléfono en su lugar.

**"Eh sí, venía a ver que había de comer"** le digo acercándome a ella.

**"Bueno, pues acabo de ordenar una pizza"** me dice Jade sonriendo antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

**"Pues esa me parece una excelente idea" **le digo mientras me siento en el sofá rojo.

**"Lo sé, además de que sé que te encanta la pizza" **me dice Jade sonriendo y sentándose junto a mí en el sofá.

**"Gracias, créeme que muero de ganas de comer pizza, creo que leíste mis pensamientos" **le digo mientras me recuesto en el sofá y cierro mis ojos.

**"Tal vez soy psíquica" **me dice y yo sonrió. nos quedamos un minuto en un silencio cómodo hasta que se me ocurre preguntarle algo.

**"Jade ¿Que te pa-"** comienzo a decir cuando abro los ojos veo a Jade entretenida viendo mis pechos y rápidamente quita la mirada al darse cuenta de que abrí los ojos.

**"¿Jade?"** le digo.

**"Emm.¿ Sí?"** me responde.

**"¿estabas viendo mis pechos?"** le pregunto con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa al ver que se sonroja.

**"N-No...Claro q-que no"** me dice aún sonrojada.

**"Entonces ¿por que te sonrojas?"** le pregunto sonriendo.

**"No, e-estoy sonrojada" **me dice Jade cruzando los brazos.

**"Sí lo estas"** le digo acercándome a su cara para quedar a solo un centímetro de ella.

Siento su respiración sobre mi labios **" ¿Y que si l-lo es-estaba?" **me dice Jade y su mirada esta en mis ojos y luego en mis labios.

**"Nada solo que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas"** le digo y me inclino para besarla.

Me separo del beso y miro sus hermosos ojos azules **" Te amo"** le digo suavemente.

**"Yo también te amo Tori"** me responde Jade.

Vuelvo a mi posición pasada recostada en el sofá.

**"Jade, no quiero que seas compañera de trabajo de Ryder" **le digo con frustración recordando que él estaba intentando coquetear con ella.

**"Oh, vamos Tori, tú eras la que lo perdono y ahora no quieres que sea su compañera, bueno para que te conformes pues a mí tampoco me agrada ser su pareja de trabajo" **me responde Jade cruzando los brazos.

**"Sí lo sé, pero no quiero que seas su compañera por qué si no lo has notado él ha estado intentando coquetear contigo y eso no me gusta"** le digo un poco molesta.

**"Ummm"** comienza Jade y se levanta del sofá para sentarse en mi regazo **"Acaso Victoria Vega esta celosa de Ryder?" **me dice Jade con voz coqueta y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo en su cintura.

**"Eh..No, no lo estoy"** le digo sonriendo.

**"Claro que lo estas, ahora dame un beso" **me dice Jade inclinándose para darme un apasionado beso en los labios, amo la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, sus labios se mueven al mismo ritmo que los míos, son suaves, cálidos con sabor a café con vainilla?¿?, ella lame mi labio inferior pidiendo entrada en mi boca, pronto nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una lucha por el dominio, pero yo gano. Nos separamos por falta de aire, con respiraciones agitadas.

**"Okay, quizá este un poco celosa"**le digo admitiendo un poco mis celos.

**"Eso lo sé"** me dice Jade antes de que me comienza a besar de nuevo, pronto me empuja suavemente en el sofá para que yo quede en posición horizontal y ella sobre mí aún sin romper el beso, el beso comienza hacerse más intenso, pronto Jade comienza a darme besos en mi mandíbula, mis manos están en su espalda y las de Jade en mi estomago, su pierna esta entre las mías. Jade comienza a besarme el cuello y doy suaves gemidos, luego pasa a besarme los labios nuevamente con pasión, mientras que sus manos quitan mi camisa, yo la ayudo a quitármela, ella se queda unos segundos observándome antes de volver a besarme . **"Te amo"** me dice Jade. **"Yo... también... te... amo" ** le digo entre besos. Sus manos se mueven sobre mi estomago hasta llegar a mi pech-. *Timbre* **"Ugh!" **se queja Jade pero luego continua besándome *Timbre*. **"Jade" ***beso* **"el" ***beso* **"tim-" ***beso* **"bre" ***beso* **"esta"** *beso* **"Jade déjame" ***beso* "**respirar por un minuto" **le digo con voz ronca y agitada por que no me dejaba respirar de tantos besos.

**"Lo siento, es que tus besos son tan increíbles que son como una droga para mí"** me dice Jade con voz ronca y es realmente sexy. Su comentario hace que me sonroje. *Timbre* **"Creo que ha de ser el repartidor de pizza"** le digo a Jade, ella se acerca y me da otro tierno beso en los labios. **"Iré a abrir, ponte tu camisa, por que no quiero que te vea así, eso solo yo lo tengo permitido"** me dice Jade guiñándome el ojo antes de levantarse de encima de mí. Procedo a ponerme mi camisa rápido mientras que Jade se dirige a la puerta para recibir al repartidor de pizza.

**"Al parecer ya vino la pizza"** dice Jade en tono molesto después de cerrar la puerta, se acerca y se sienta en el sofá al lado mío y colocando la pizza en la mesita del centro.

**"Así quee...en que estábamos" **dice Jade abalanzándose sobre mí para juntar nuestros labios y sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

**"Jade?"** le digo entre el beso **"Tengo hambre"** le digo y ella se separa un segundo pero luego me vuelve a besar, es un beso apasionado, al final del beso ella agarra mi labio inferior entre sus dientes con suficiente fuerza que lo hace sangrar. Al separarnos Jade tiene su frente contra la mía viéndome a los ojos, y yo me quedo hipnotizada, perdida en sus hermosos ojos azules. **"Te amo"** me susurra Jade mientras nuestros dedos están entrelazados.

**"También te amo, y lo haré siempre"** le digo y le doy un dulce beso en los labios.

**"¿lo prometes? que no vas a amar a nadie más?"** me pregunta Jade, y yo sonrió antes de responder.

**"Claro que lo prometo, Jadelyn West te amo y solo a tí no a nadie más"** le digo.

**"No me gusta que me llames con mi nombre completo y lo sabes"** me dice Jade son una sonrisa sádica.

**"Esta bien, lo siento, ahora creo que hay que comer la pizza antes de que se enfríe"** le digo antes de separar nuestras frentes y agarro una porción de pizza, realmente muero de hambre.

**P/V Jade**

Me encuentro comiendo pizza y viendo la TV aparto la vista de la TV para ver a Tori quien se durmió luego de comer unas porciones de pizza, se ve tan sexy con esa camisa sin mangas y esos shorts muy cortos y puedo ver que tiene unas hermosas piernas. Parece un ángel cuando duerme, realmente esta chica me cautivo ¿como? pues ella ha sido muy amable,dulce,me defiende, me da el amor que nadie me había dado, sabe como consolarme, me hace sentir amada y protegida con solo un toque de su parte, me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago o mejor dicho un zoológico completo, es muy sobre protectora y eso que soy 11 mese mayor que ella. La amo, la amo con todo mi corazón y alma, estoy locamente enamorada de Victoria Vega.

**"Creo que es hora de ir a la cama"** digo en un susurro a Tori quien esta profundamente dormida, así que la tomo en mis brazos para llevarla a la habitación de ella, wow! es más pesada de lo que parece, pero yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarla. Llego a su habitación y la coloco sobre su cama, tomo las sabanas y las coloco sobre ella, luego me acerco a su rostro.

**"Buenas noches Tori, que descanses"** le susurro y luego le doy un beso en la frente. Luego salgo para ir a mi habitación y dormir para soñar con Tori.

**P/V Beck**

**"Hoy sí te destruiré Tori"** me digo a mi mismo mientras veo el vídeo que me envió Ryder, no puedo creer que Cat este enamorada de Tori, y lo más increíble es que Tori se dejara llevar cuando Cat la beso, esto será muy útil, solo lo debo editar un poco para hacer creer a Jade que Tori la esta engañando con su mejor amiga.

Veamos debo quitar esta parte, enforcar más el beso, subir el volumen es ciertas ocasiones y quedará perfecto, parece que contribuyo más Cat que no es parte del plan que el inútil de Ryder, pero esto solo es la primera parte del plan, debo quedar seguro de que se separan para siempre y Jade querrá volver con su apuesto novio que soy yo, claro luego de que terminé con Ryder por que Ryder debe hacer que se convierta en su novia para alejarla de Tori y luego será toda mía, nos casaremos y tendremos hermosos minis Beck y minis Jade. Suspiro al pensar que ganaré a Jade para siempre luego de destruir a Tori psicológicamente, emocionalmente y físicamente.

Veo que el vídeo es de alta resolución, al parecer Sinjin hace bien su trabajo, bueno, por algo le voy a dar $10,000.00, que bueno es ser guapo y con mucho dinero.

**"Tori espero que disfrutes tus últimos minutos de tu relación con Jade, por qué ya llego a su fin" **me digo a mí mismo mientras envió el vídeo al correo electrónico de Jade con usuario anónimo.

**"Perfecto"** digo.

**"Ahora debo enviarle a Ryder todo lo que le gusta y no le gusta a Jade para que la conquiste"** digo mientras comienzo a escribir la lista de lo que le gusta a Jade y lo que no, ya que mañana por la tarde se reunirán, para que logre conquistarla solo por un tiempo.

**"Definitivamente este plan no puede ser más perfecto"** digo sonriendo arduamente.

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias x leer mi historia y tomarse tiempo para enviarme un review. Thanks**


	26. Capitulo 26

Victorious

_**"Tori espero que disfrutes tus últimos minutos de tu relación con Jade, por qué ya llego a su fin" **me digo a mí mismo mientras envió el vídeo al correo electrónico de Jade con usuario anónimo._

_**"Perfecto"** digo._

_**"Ahora debo enviarle a Ryder todo lo que le gusta y no le gusta a Jade para que la conquiste"** digo mientras comienzo a escribir la lista de lo que le gusta a Jade y lo que no, ya que mañana por la tarde se reunirán, para que logre conquistarla solo por un tiempo._

_**"Definitivamente este plan no puede ser más perfecto"** digo sonriendo arduamente._

**Capitulo 26**

**P/V Jade**

**_"Todo se acabo ¿entiendes? yo ya no te amo, ahora mi corazón pertenece a otra persona"_** _me dice Tori mientras le toma la mano a un chico. Yo rompo en llanto._

**_"No, Tori por favor, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y y y tú prometiste que me amarías por siempre"_ **_le digo a Tori mientras sollozo fuertemente._

**_"Fue solo una estúpida promesa Jade, las promesas siempre se rompen, ¿acaso eres tan inocente para creer en eso?"_** _Me dice Tori burlándose de mí mientras yo sollozo._

_**"P-pe-pero Tori, te necesito"** le digo. **"No Jade no puedo amarte, ya te dije que yo amo a otro"** me dice Tori riéndose de mí y luego besa al chico que tiene de la mano en los labios frente a mí, yo sollozo más fuerte y caigo de rodillas y siento que mi corazón esta roto en miles de pedazos mientras veo a Tori felizmente con ese chico y pronto se van alejando. Dejándome en el suelo llorando fuertemente..._

**"NO"** doy un pequeño grito ahogado, mi respiración es irregular, estoy sudando mucho, me paso la mano por la cara y la siento gotas de lagrimas en ella, estaba llorando. Espera! fue solo un sueño, sí fue solo un tonto sueño gracias a Dios.

**"¿Que horas son?" **susurro suavemente para mí misma, veo el reloj digital de la mesita y son las 2:23 AM , es muy temprano todavía debería volver a dormir, pero no quiero volver a dormir por que tengo miedo, es estúpido tener miedo de solo un mal sueño pero eso es lo que me sucede, ¿entonces que hago? ¡lo tengo!.Pienso.

Me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo hacia la habitación de Tori, al llegar abro y cierro la puerta lentamente con la intención de no despertarla tan temprano, la veo en su cama acostada boca abajo, me acerco lento y con cuidado subo a la cama y me meto bajo las sábanas junto a ella. Espero que esto de simplemente estar al lado de Tori me sirva para poder dormir tranquilamente, cierro los ojos y me propongo dormir.

Okay, esto no esta funcionando. Pienso. Pronto siento que Tori se mueve y antes de darme cuenta Tori se encontraba abrazándome.

**"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" **me susurra Tori medio adormitada en el oído.

**"Sí y pensé que sería buena idea estar aquí, lo lamento si te desperté **le digo a Tori.

**"No te preocupes Jade, puedes venir a mi habitación cuando quieras, ahora hay que dormir"** me susurra Tori en el oído, siento cosquilleos al sentir su aliento en mi oreja, Tori me abraza y acerca nuestros cuerpos lo más posible, su mano esta en mi estomago y se siente tan bien, tan reconfortable, me siento tan segura y amada con solo un toque de parte de ella, es como si no existiera nada malo en la vida y solo fuera felicidad, eso es lo que siento, amo esa sensación más de lo que se podrían imaginar. Más pronto de lo que me imagine me quede profundamente dormida.

_Siguiente día ~_

Me despierto con el sonido de la alarma de Tori, abro los ojos y siento los brazo de Tori aún abrazándome, me doy la vuelta para ver a Tori aún sigue dormida, así que la despertaré de la manera dulce de como ella me despierta en ocasiones, me acerco y presiono suavemente mis labios a los de ella asiéndola despertar, al separarme la veo ya despierta con una enorme sonrisa.

**"Buenos días"** le digo con una sonrisa.

**"Buenos días bebé, ¿como dormiste?"** me dice Tori.

**"Dormí como un bebé"** le dio riendo por la ironía a lo antes dicho y ella también ríe.

**"Me alegro, ¿De que trató tu pesadilla esta vez?"** me pregunta Tori mientras queda en posición sentada en la cama.

**"Esta vez fue, de que tú me de-dejaste d-de amar y a-amabas a otr-otra persona" **le digo mientras recuerdo el sueño horrible.

**"Jade, no debes preocuparte, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti" **me dice Tori inclinándose para plantar un tierno beso en los labios.

**"Te amo Tori, y por favor no me dejes nunca"** le digo, y ella toma una de mis manos entre las suyas.

**"Jade yo te amo y eso no cambiara nunca, nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré a tu lado amándote" **me dice Tori.

**"Gracias"** le respondo y ella me da un beso en la mejilla dejando esa sensación increíble de cada vez de que me toca.

**"Ahora hay que arreglarnos para ir a Hollywood Art antes de que se nos haga tarde"** dice Tori con una sonrisa.

_Un rato después ~ Hollywood Arts_

Entramos a Hollywood Arts como siempre tomadas de la mano y yo con mi vaso de café en la mano, Tori me da un rápido beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a su casillero a guardar y sacar algunos libros, yo tomo un sorbo de café y comienzo a sacar el libro que necesitaré en la primer clase.

**"¡Hiii Toriii!"** escucho a Cat decir, así que volteo y veo que Cat tiene a Tori abrazada en uno de sus abrazos fuertes y casi asfixiantes.

**"H-Hi C-Cat"** le dice Tori mientras Cat la sigue abrazando.

**"C-creo qu-que ya puedes soltarme C-Cat" **le dice Tori a Cat ya que aún no la suelta.

**"Un ratito más por favor" **dice Cat presionando a Tori más, parece que disfruta abrazar a Tori, pero ya que es simplemente Cat y eso hace con todos.

**"Hey Cat, suelta a mi novia por que creo que la estas asfixiando"** le digo a Cat mientras me acerco y tomo un sorbo de café y Cat inmediatamente la solto, pero enserio parece que la estaba asfixiando por que Tori ya se estaba poniendo azul.

Tori luego que la suelta Cat comienza a inhalar mucho aire para llenar sus pulmones. **"Gracias Jade"** me dice Tori mientras aún inhala aire.

**"Hi Jade"** dice Cat y me abraza y me suelta rápido.

**"Hola Cat, de ahora en delante mide tus fuerzas Cat, por que por poco matas a Tori asfixiada" **le advierto a Cat.

**"Sí lo siento Tori"** le dice Cat a Tori con una cara triste.

**"E-esta...bien Cat" **le dice Tori ya más recuperada.

**"Hola chicas ¿que hay de nuevo?"** dice Andre saludando mientras se acerca, aún me molesta su presencia, pero debo aceptarlo como amigo otra vez por que se lo prometí a Tori.

**"Hiii" "H-Hola Andre" "Hola, pues de nuevo umm..Tal vez solo que Cat estuvo apunto de asfixiar a mí novia"** le digo a Andre de forma sádica.

**"Adivino ¿uno de los abrazos de Cat?"** dice Andre mirando a Cat.

**"Sí pero no es nada, solo es la emoción de Cat y su fuerza incontrolable"** dice Tori.

**"Realmente lo siento Tori"** dice Cat a Tori.

**"Cat, ya te dije que esta** **bien"** dice Tori a Cat.

Suena la campana y todos los estudiantes se dirigen a sus clases, Tori toma mi mano y caminamos juntas a nuestra primera clase con el loco de Sikowitz.  
Al llegar nos sentamos juntas, Tori aún con mi mano agarrada y comienza a jugar con mis dedo en lo que llega Sikowitz y yo pues me acabo mi vaso de café.

**"Buenos días estudiantes"** dice Sikowitz sonriente mientras entra por la puerta.

**"Buenos días"** respondimos.

**"Comenzaremos la clase como siempre la hemos comenzado con...Improvisación, así que...Jade y Ryder al escenario" **dice Sikowitz y subimos al escenario.

**"Bueno quiero una escena de romance"** dice Sikowitz.

**"¡¿Que!?"** dice Tori rápidamente antes de que yo proteste.

**"Sí Tori una escena romántica es la quiero"** dice Sikowitz.

**"¿No te gustaría una de odio? son las mejores"** dice Tori molesta.

**"Ya dije romance, ahora acción"** dice Sikowitz, y nosotros nos colocamos para actuar y antes de comenzar miro a Tori quién tiene cara de enojada o mejor dicho celosa, me encanta ver a Tori celosa, se ve tan sexy en ella.

**"Lucia tengo algo que decirte"** me dice Ryder tomándome de la mano, no me gusta que lo haga pero es actuación.

**"Dime Roger, dime lo que es tan importante para ti"** le digo actuando como si me importará.

**"Bueno, esto que te diré es muy importante y llevo días intentando decirlo pero siempre nos interrumpen"** me dice Ryder.

**"Esta bien solo dilo Roger"** le digo a Ryder.

**"Has sido la mujer perfecta para mí, eres hermosa, talentosa, tienes un gran corazón, te quiero en mi presente y futuro Lucia"** dice Ryder

**"¿Que me tratas de decir Roger?"** le digo.

**"Quiero decir que te amo perdidamente y quiero tener un futuro contigo a mi lado"** dice Ryder poniéndose de rodillas.

**"Te amo, te amo mucho y quiero que seas mi esposa"** dice Ryder besando mi mano.

**"¿Que dice aceptas, ser la esposa de este adorable hombre quien te cuidará por siempre?" **me dice Ryder.

**"Sí, claro que acepto, por que te amo Roger"** le digo actuando con emoción, Ryder se levanta y me besa en los labios, por obligación coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él en mi cintura,Ryder acerco mi cuerpo más al de él y trata de profundizar el beso por lo cual me separo inmediatamente, bueno es buen besador pero yo amo a Tori.

Al terminar el beso a la primer persona que veo es a Tori quien tiene un rostro de enojo, se ve tan linda enojada. Todos aplauden y nosotros tomamos nuestros asientos.

**"Excelente actuación, corto pero excelente"** dice Sikowitz.

**"Gracias"** le digo a Sikowitz con una sonrisa por qué Tori roda los ojos en su enojo, sé que está celosa es tan obvio y divertido.

**"Por cierto la tarea que deje en parejas valdrá el 75% de su nota de trimestre"** nos informa Sikowitz, enserio! por desgracias me toco con el estúpido de Ryder, ugh! . Pienso

* * *

La clase termino, y a Tori le paso el enojo de celos, en estos momentos nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa para el almuerzo.

Tori se sentó y yo me senté a su lado.

**"Así que mi Tori estaba celosa de el bobo de Ryder"** le digo con una sonrisa.

**"¿Que? claro que no lo estaba, yo me comporto de forma madura no como una niñita"** me dice Tori a la defensiva.

**"Esta bien, actúas como una persona madura celosa"** le digo riendo.

**"¿Que? ya te dije que no es así, es solo solo que no me gusta que nadie a demás de mí te bese"** me dice Tori con voz un poco triste mientras tiene su mirada en su comida.

**"Tori a mí solo me gustan tus besos"** le digo a Tori y agarro su mentón con mi mano para que me mire y luego la beso en los labios.

Al separarnos Tori me sonríe, que hermosa es su sonrisa.

**P/V Tori**

**"Hola Jade"** dice Ryder acercándose y sentándose al lado de Jade, lo que me faltaba tener que ver al idiota de Ryder hasta cuando almuerzo.

**"Hola"** dice Jade rodando los ojos.

**"Parece que me volví invisible" **dije sarcásticamente por el hecho de que no me saludo, como si no existiera.

**"Y hola Tori"** me dice Ryder.

**"Hola"** le digo con una sonrisa sádica.

**"Holis" "Hey chicas y Ryder" **dicen Cat y Andre sentándose en la mesa con nosotros, Cat se sienta al lado mío y Andre al lado de Cat.

**"Hola"** respondemos.

**"Jade, estuviste asombrosa en la actuación de hoy, no sabía de que eras tan buena besadora"** le dice Ryder alagando la, siento rabia por qué se que esta coqueteando con Jade.

**"Gracias pero eso yo ya lo sabía, pero yo tampoco sabía que tú lo eras también" **le responde Jade con media sonrisa.

**"Disculpa?"** le digo a Jade.

**"Claro después de Tori"** dice Jade corrigiendo.

**"No puedo creer que Sikowitz le de el 75% de la nota trimestral a ese trabajo"** dice Andre tratando de cambiar el tema de Ryder y Jade.

**"Sip, pero esta bien, así uno puede pasar más tiempo con sus amigos"** dice Cat y de pronto siento la mano de Cat en mi pierna y me pongo nerviosa e incomoda.

**"S-sí, pero s-solo con amigos"** digo refiriéndome que solo amigos no más, espero que lo haya captado Cat. Comienzo a sentir que hace círculos en mi muslo derecho con su dedo.

**"Y a algunos solo por obligación, no por que le guste estar cerca de esa persona"** dice Jade.

**"Y otros solo tuvimos suerte de quedar con una chica hermosa" **dice Ryder.

Pronto ya no estoy poniendo atención a la conversación que tienen por que solo puedo concentrarme en la mano de Cat que esta en mi muslo, moví la pierna para que parara de hacer círculos pero al parecer lo empeore por qué Cat comenzó a subir lentamente su mano por mi muslo y acercándose a mi centro y sentí como mi sangre se pone fría cuando la mano de Cat roza mi intimidad.

**¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo? ¿que opinan? ¿continuó?**

**Gracias por leer. Y gracias por comentar.**


	27. Nota de Autora

**Nota de autora**

**No he escrito nuevo capitulo, por qué me he encontrado sin Internet durante un tiempo, y pues he leído varios comentarios que me han reclamado por la historia que la he convertido muy larga con giro raro e inesperado, pues les tengo una propuesta:**

**Yo puedo dar fin a la historia, solo que tendré que borrar los capítulos 20,21,22,23,24,25 y 26 y crear un solo capitulo final, si ustedes mis lectores lo desean.**

**O puedo seguir la historia así como la llevo pero de advertencia que si la continuo se hará demasiado larga como 20 capítulos más, donde habría más pasión, confusión de sentimientos pero al final se arreglaría, habría venganza,traición, muchos celos de parte de Jade y Tori, se encontraría Cori pero siempre terminaría siendo Jori como el más importante...Lo que yo he creado no es una historia sino una novela, pero se puede convertir en historia, según lo que ustedes mis lectores deseen y dejar los demás capitulos de esta historia para una secuela que la comenzaría entre 6 meses o 10 meses...**

**A sí que que desean que haga ¿continuo la historia o le doy fin?**

**La propuesta estará abierta por dos semanas desde el momento de esta publicación.**


	28. Capitulo 27

Victorious

_**"Sip, pero esta bien, así uno puede pasar más tiempo con sus amigos"** dice Cat y de pronto siento la mano de Cat en mi pierna y me pongo nerviosa e incomoda._

_**"S-sí, pero s-solo con amigos"** digo refiriéndome que solo amigos no más, espero que lo haya captado Cat. Comienzo a sentir que hace círculos en mi muslo derecho con su dedo._

_**"Y a algunos solo por obligación, no por que le guste estar cerca de esa persona"** dice Jade._

_**"Y otros solo tuvimos suerte de quedar con una chica hermosa" **dice Ryder._

_Pronto ya no estoy poniendo atención a la conversación que tienen por que solo puedo concentrarme en la mano de Cat que esta en mi muslo, moví la pierna para que parara de hacer círculos pero al parecer lo empeore por qué Cat comenzó a subir lentamente su mano por mi muslo y acercándose a mi centro y sentí como mi sangre se pone fría cuando la mano de Cat roza mi intimidad._

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

**P/V Tori**

**"¿Y que opinas Tori?"** me dice Andre.

**"¿Umm?"** digo confundida y nerviosa, espero que no se me note.

**"¿No estabas prestando atención a lo que ****decíamos?"** me dice Robbie.

**"L-Lo si-siento, es-estaba solo p-pensado"** miento.

**"Tori bebé ¿estas bien?"** me pregunta Jade con una mirada preocupada. Y Cat sigue moviendo su mano en mi muslo, de modo que nadie lo nota y poniéndome más nerviosa.

**"Eh. S-sí estoy bien, me disculpan iré al baño"** digo levantándome y Cat aparta su mano antes, la veo antes de irme para el baño y ella tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Me mojo la cara y me veo en el espejo del baño. Okay mi amistad con Cat se esta volviendo demasiado incomoda, ella prometió hacer lo posible por dejar los sentimientos que tiene hacia mí y no lo ha hecho, bueno no es que espere que de la noche a la mañana los deje pero debe intentarlo. Pienso.

**"Bebé ¿estas bien?" **escucho la voz de Jade y veo el espejo y esta detrás de mí.

**"Sí estoy bien"** le respondo y le ofrezco una sonrisa.

**"¿Segura?"** me dice Jade mientras me abrazo por detrás y recuesta su mentón en mi hombro y me mira por el espejo enfrente.

**"Sí Jade, estoy bien"** le respondo.

**"Me alegro, estaba preocupada por que te fuiste muy rápido y parecías algo pálida"** me dice Jade antes de que con su mano voltee lentamente mi cabeza hacia la de ella para darme un tierno beso en los labios.

**"Sí amor estoy bien"** le digo luego del beso.

**"Te parece sí regresamos a la mesa con los chicos y el idiota de Ryder?" **me pregunta Jade dándome un beso en la mejilla.

**"No, no quiero regresar.¿ Jade y tú que no te das cuenta que Ryder esta tratando de conquistarte?" **le digo un poco molesta.

**"Tranquila Tori, y sí me he dado cuenta, pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti y Ryder es solo un imbécil que yo odio"** me dice Jade y eso me deja un poquito más tranquila.

**"Ugh pero no soporto ver como te coquetea,y además se aprovecho de la escena de actuación para besarte y tú lo permitiste"** le digo a Jade y ella sonríe.

**"Vamos Tori, baja tus celos, además eso era solo actuación, los personajes debían besarse, osea que Roger y Lucia se besaron no Ryder y yo"** me dice Jade dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Suspiro antes de responderle **"Lo sé, es solo que yo no quiero perderte, te amo Jade"** le digo dándome vuelta para ver a Jade a la cara y le doy un beso en los labios.

**"También te amo"** me dice entre el beso.

**"Y no me perderás Tori"** me dice Jade luego del beso.

* * *

**P/V Jade**

Las clases terminaron y yo estoy en casa esperando a Ryder para hacer nuestro trabajo, Tori fue a casa de Cat para hacer el de ellas. Escucho sonar el timbre y sé que es Ryder. Así que abro la puerta.

**"Hola Jade"** me dice Ryder muy sonriente.

**"Hola"** le digo amargamente y haciéndome a un lado para que él entre.

**"Mira cuando venia vi un puesto de café y decidí comprar dos uno para mi y otro para ti, sé que te gusta el café pero no sé como, así que te traje como a mí me gusta, café negro con dos de azúcar" **dice Ryder dándome un vaso de café.

**"Oh! gracias! ya necesitaba café, y casualmente así me gusta también"** le digo y le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

**"Wow me alegro por un momento pensé que no te gustaría"** me dice Ryder sentándose en el sofá.

**"Así que...¿De que podemos hacer el guión para la obra?"** le pregunto sentándome en el otro sofá bebiendo mi café, umm realmente esta delicioso.

**"No sé, cualquier cosa, menos romance, es muy cursi y lo detesto"** dice Ryder.

**"¡¿Que?! ¿Enserio? yo también lo detesto"** le digo por qué por un momento pensé que diría algo como romance solo para coquetear.

**"Eh.Sí, no sabía que tu también detestas el romance"** me dice Ryder poniendo cara de sorprendido.

**"Pues no me gusta, aunque a mí novia Tori sí"** le digo y luego tomo un sorbo de café.

Antes de que Ryder hablará le cae un mensaje con el sonido de cristales quebrándose.

**"Te gusta ese tono? a casi a nadie le gusta ese tono para el celular"** le digo algo sorprendida ya que parece que Ryder tiene varias cosas en común conmigo.

**"¿Eh? sí, ¿por qué preguntas?"** me dice él mirándome fijamente.

**"Por que a mí también me gusta"** le digo sonriendo.

**"Wow que coincidencia ¿no?"** me dice sonriendo.

**"Sí"** le respondo.

**"Creo que hay que comenzar a pensar ideas para la obra"** le digo a Ryder y sonrió.

**"Sí es cierto por qué vale el 75% de nuestra nota, no sé por que tenemos un maestro tan loco"** dice Ryder y parece que piensa lo mismo que yo.

**"Sí, así que de que puede tratar nuestra obra"** le digo.

**"Ummm...Déjame...Oh ya se, puede ser algo similar a mi película favorita 'scissors', eso sería genial"** dice Ryder con cierta emoción.

**"Eso me parece perfecto y no puedo creer que a ti también te gusta esa película, es mi favorita de terror"** le digo con emoción.

**"Oh! enserio!"** me dice Ryder con una sonrisa.

**"Sí, me encanta cuando comienza a matar a sus amigas con su par de tijeras comenzando con-"** digo pero Ryder me interrumpe.

**"La más bonita"** dice Ryder completando mi frase.

**"Sí eso iba a decir" **le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro al igual a la de él.

**"Parece que tenemos mucho en común y tú no me querías dar una oportunidad, ya ves que no soy tan malo como parezco"**me dice Ryder sonriendo.

**"Eso veo, me agradas, creo que podemos llegar a ser unos grandes amigos"** le digo con una sonrisa.

**"Ahora que somos amigos, creo que puedes sentarte a mi lado sabiendo que no te haré nada malo como pensabas"** me dice Ryder palmeando el lugar a su lado para que me siente junto a él, y decido hacerlo.

**"Eso sí yo no he dicho que somos amigos pero me agradas mucho a sí que digamos que lo somos desde ahora" **le digo sonriendo.

_Un rato más tarde~_

He reído mucho con Ryder realmente pensé que era tan malo como decían y aparentaba, pero a mí me cae bien, tiene los mismos gustos y disgustos que yo, lleva ropa negra al igual que yo y tenemos mucho en común, en un momento el coloco su mano sobre mi mano intencionalmente pero yo la aparte rápidamente, ahora estamos hablando de cualquier tema en particular.

**"Hey Jade, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"** me dice Ryder.

**"Ya la hiciste"** le respondo riéndome.

**"No, yo hablo enserio"** me dice Ryder.

**"Esta bien, hazla"** le digo.

**"¿Por qué amas a Tori, si se suponía que la odiabas?"** me pregunta tomándome desprevenida a esa pregunta.

**"Bueno, no sé como explicarlo, pero creo...que después de lo que sucedió con mi padre comencé a darme cuenta del hermoso corazón que tiene Tori, ella estuvo siempre conmigo,me protegió, me dio amor, y eso después de que siempre la trate como basura, ella siguió siempre junto a mí y luego comencé a desarrollar sentimientos más fuertes por ella" **le digo intentando explicar el por qué amo a Tori.

**"Y realmente crees que ese amor es cierto?"** pregunta Ryder.

**"Eh sí"** le respondo simplemente.

**"¿Antes te gustaban las chicas?" **me dice Ryder

**"No, solo Tori"** le digo.

**"Jade perdóname lo que te diré pero eso no es amor"** me dice Ryder.

**"¿A que te refieres con que no es amor?"** le digo un poco molesta.

**"Pues tú no la amas a ella, tú amas lo que hizo por ti, solo amas el hecho de que ella te salvo, así como Carly amo a Freddie solo por qué la había salvado de ser atropellada por un camión de tacos,¿nunca has pensado eso?"** me dice Ryder y analizó un poco, será que es solo amor a lo que hizó? Oh! Dios! estoy confundida.

**"Pues no, no había pensado eso, pero creo que es amor por ella"** le digo aún confundida.

**"Querida Jade, vez lo que pasa, te diré los hecho y tú ve analizándolos" **dice Ryder.

**"Primero: Tú antes la odiabas no la querías ni como amiga"** me dice Ryder y es cierto yo a Tori antes la odiaba.

**"Segundo: nunca te han gustado las chicas"** dice Ryder y pues tiene razón nunca antes me habían interesado.

**"Y tercero: tu nunca la amaste hasta que te salvo de tu padre, eso no es suficiente para ver que solo amas lo que ella hizo por ti?"** me dice Ryder, bueno tiene razón, no, no no, no puede ser que el amor que yo sentía era solo una farsa.

**"Como no pude darme cuenta de eso! Ryder, pero yo creí que la amaba, pero y sí no es eso, y es realmente amor, Uuugh no sé que pensar, estoy confundida"** digo gritando de desesperación al pensar en lo que me dijo Ryder.

**"Hey tranquila, tú no la amas, eso es simple y fácil de ver, y te quiero decir algo importante, sí un día deseas terminar con esta farsa pues te diré que yo te amo Jade, me enamoré de ti desde hace ya varios meses y no tuve el valor necesario para decírtelo o acercarme a ti hasta que Sikowitz nos dejo la tarea, y no es que yo crea mucho en el destino, pero creo que el destino es que los dos estemos juntos"** me dice Ryder y se inclina y me da un beso, yo no reacciono y permito que me bese.

**"Te dejaré que lo pienses, por que tal vez odies ser presionada a tomar una decisión pero yo estaré ahí cuando la tomes y te esperaré" "Ah y por cierto te envié una carta de amor por tu correo electrónico, por favor revisa tu correo y me dices que opinas"**dice Ryder con una enorme sonrisa antes de levantarse e irse.

**"¿ Será que lo que pensé que sentía por Tori no es cierto?...Odio estar confundida"** me digo a mi misma frustrada.

Mejor revisaré la carta que me envió Ryder. Agarro mi laptop de la mesa y comienzo a revisar mi correo, veamos que tenemos.

**"Tori te etiqueto en the slap, una invitación a un juego, 10 personas comentaron tu estado, asunto importante de traición, carta de- ¿Espera asuntos importante de traición?"** digo y con curiosidad abro el documento, es una persona anónima y dice el documento:

_"Hola Jade, aquí te tengo algo muy interesante para usted, por que lo envió tal vez se pregunte, pues odio a personas que mienten y engañan a otras como a usted, este vídeo es real y es para que vea que clase de novia tiene, Tori Vega no la ama y si no lo cree pues vea el siguiente vídeo" _dice la carta, pronto doy clic en el vídeo y comienza a reproducirse.

* * *

**Al parecer se decidió continuar con la historia, la cual va a ser tipo novela, ya que amo las novelas y pues me base en una para hacer la historia, esa es la razón de giros inesperados en la historia, claro no que no es exactamente igual pero de ahí tomo las ideas y luego las adapto a los personajes de Victorious,****sé que dije que en dos semanas volvería a actualizar, pero es mucho, y en estos momentos tengo tiempo libre y esa es la razón x la cual actualice, hehe.**...Gracias por leer y comentar... :)

**Xoxo**


	29. Capitulo 28

Victorious

_Mejor revisaré la carta que me envió Ryder. Agarro mi laptop de la mesa y comienzo a revisar mi correo, veamos que tenemos._

_**"Tori te etiqueto en the slap, una invitación a un juego, 10 personas comentaron tu estado, asunto importante de traición, carta de- ¿Espera asuntos importante de traición?"** digo y con curiosidad abro el documento, es una persona anónima y dice el documento:_

_"Hola Jade, aquí te tengo algo muy interesante para usted, por que lo envió tal vez se pregunte, pues odio a personas que mienten y engañan a otras como a usted, este vídeo es real y es para que vea que clase de novia tiene, Tori Vega no la ama y si no lo cree pues vea el siguiente vídeo" dice la carta, pronto doy clic en el vídeo y comienza a reproducirse._

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

**P/V Jade**

_Tori esta parada en el armario del conserje con Cat **"Lo sé Cat, además yo te** **amo" **le dice Tori a Cat antes de abrazarla **"Yo también te amo Tori**_**_" _**_dice Cat mientras abraza a Tori, luego se separan del abrazo y Cat se queda mirando a Tori directo a los ojos como si se hubiese perdido en ellos, pronto Cat coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Tori atrayendo la a un beso en los labios y Tori corresponde el beso y coloca sus manos en la cintura de Cat para profundizar el beso. El beso termina no sé nota muy bien como terminó ya que hubo una interferencia en el vídeo pero se puede ver que el labio de Tori sangra y ella habla **"nunca le menciones a Jade que nos besamos" **dice Tori y luego la imagen se congela y solo se escucha que hablan. **"ESTOY ENAMORADA ES DE TI TORI" **se escucha la voz de Cat. **"y ****yo ****estoy perdidamente enamorada"** __le responde Tori y termina el vídeo._

Estoy en estado de shock, las lagrimas corren por mi cara y no me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar, siento mi corazón hecho añicos, y siento una rabia interior tremenda, como Tori puede hacerme esto, y lo peor como lo hizo con Cat, maldita sea Tori me traiciono con mi mejor amiga, y tienen una relación en secreto y ahora ya se como le ocurrió eso en el labio , fue una mordida no fue esa estúpida torpeza que me dijo, ¡Como diablos se atreve a traicionarme! pongo la laptop en la mesa nuevamente y agarro una almohada y la tiro contra un florero y este cae y se quiebra, siento demasiada rabia por ser tan tonta, como no pude ver eso, Cat y Tori se sientan juntas, Tori defiende a Cat,les gusta abrazarse, se besan sin darme cuenta, Oh! Dios! siento ganas de matarlas a ambas, siento muchos sentimientos encontrados,tristeza,rabia,dolor,odio,violencia? será sentimiento aaarg no lo sé pero lo siento y ahora no lo puedo controlar, pienso mientras agarro un jarrón de vidrio y lo lanzo contra la pared- mis pensamientos y acciones de rabia son interrumpidas por la puerta principal abriéndose y entrando Tori Vega la chica que me es infiel y me vio la cara y que en estos momentos odio. Ella me ve con cara de preocupación antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a acercarse a mí.

**"¿Jade? ¿Estas bien, por que lloras? ¿Que te hizo el desgraciado de Ryder?" **me dice Tori y yo me acerco a ella y le doy una fuerte bofetada que hasta hizo eco en la casa.

Ella me mira sorprendida y coloca su mano en su mejilla que ahora tiene mi mano figurada en ella de color rojo.

**"¡COMO DIABLOS PUDISTE HACERME ESTO A MÍ"** Le grito y le doy otra bofetada en la otra mejilla teniendo el mismo resultado anterior.

**"PENSÉ QUE ME AMABAS"** Le digo levantando la mano para abofetearla de nuevo pero ella la agarra antes, así que intento con la otra pero la sujeta también.

**"YA BASTA, YA DEJA DE ABOFETEARME,Y DIME QUE DIABLOS TE PASA, ADEMÁS DUELE MUCHO"** grita Tori enfureciendo me más, por que no simplemente acepta en vez de gritarme, sabe que odio que me griten. la miro con mis ojos lagrimosos y furioso a sus ojos que me están retando o al menos eso parecen, y a Jade West nadie la reta, menos la persona que me rompió el corazón y piso los pedazos, ¿que le duele mucho? eso no es nada con lo que me duele el corazón, ya verá. Así que decido darle un rodillazo en el estomago para que sienta el dolor que yo siento en el pecho, aunque eso no se asemeja.

**"Ow" **se queja Tori cayendo inmediatamente de rodillas sujetándose el estomago, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y mordiéndose el labio inferior por el dolor que le ocasione.

**"Ese dolor que siente ahora no es nada comparado al que siento ahora en mi pecho Vega" **le grito cayendo de rodillas frente a ella y sollozando fuerte e incontrolablemente ahora que ya me paso la rabia queda el dolor y la tristeza enorme. Miro a Tori esta de rodillas aún inhalando aire lo más posible, mientras aún sujeta su estomago.

**"¿Po-Porque...m-me...golpeaste...J-Jade?"** me pregunta Tori con dificultad al hablar ya que la golpee muy fuerte sacando le el aire, tal vez me excedí, pero lo tiene merecido ¿no?,creo que me arrepiento de golpearla ahora que la veo con dolor ya que no me gusta verla así, pero me traiciono se lo merecía por al menos esta vez.

**P/V Tori**

_Unas horas antes.~_

Llego en mi auto a casa de Cat para hacer la tarea, toco el timbre y espero que abra la puerta. Pronto la puerta se abre mostrando a una Cat muy sonriente con una ropa seductora? hay no Cat!

**"Hi Torii"** me dice Cat.

**"Hola Cat"** le respondo. Y Cat se dirige a abrazarme.

**"No Cat, abrazos no"** le digo deteniendo la con la mano.

**"Oh! esta bien, entra"** me dice asiéndose a un lado para que yo pueda entrar.

**"Ummm, Cat? ¿por que las luces están apagadas y solo hay velas?"** le pregunto sabiendo las intenciones que tiene.

**"Oh! es que nos han cortado la luz"** me dice, mientras que camino hacia el sofá que esta rodeado de velas y pétalos de rosa.

**"Eh? ¿y los pétalos de rosa que?"** le pregunto.

**"Eso, pues...Mi hermano podo el jardín y pensó que era buena idea dejarlos en la sala para aromatizar" **me dice Cat sentándose junto a mí. Sinceramente esto es romántico y muy dulce de su parte pero yo amo a Jade.

**"Okaaay...Entonces comencemos la tarea" **le digo a Cat y ella me entrega un cuaderno y lapicero para que comencemos a escribir la obra.

**"Ahí ya tengo escritas unas cuantas ideas"** me dice Cat y comienzo a buscar la página donde ha escrito las ideas, y luego de unos segundos la encuentro.

**"Cat no se entiende nada por qué la letra esta muy pequeña y no veo casi nada sin luz"** le digo a Cat.

**"Déjame ver y te ayudo a poder leer mi letra"** me dice Cat y se cerca más a mí pero muy cerca para mi gusto.

**"Ahí dice romance entre dos amigas, creo que es una excelente idea ¿ no crees Tori?"** lee y me dice Cat y yo trago saliva al pensar que se tratara de ella y yo.

**"¿Y por que no mejor hacemos una de solo amigas y que disfrutan su amistad y una de ellas no quiere que cambie esa amista y-"** digo y soy interrumpida por Cat.

**"Ay"** se queja. **"¿Que sucede?"** le digo preocupada.

**"Creo que me entro algo en el ojo,¿ puedes ver que es?"** me dice Cat y yo veo a ver si miro algo pero no.

**"Cat no veo nada"** le digo y ella se acerca demasiado a mi rostro que puedo sentir su aliento **"¿Y ahora?"** me dice Cat, me le quedo mirando a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que tiene unos lindo ojos cafés.

**"No, pero tienes unos lindos ojos cafés"** susurro, ¡espera! acabo de decir eso o solo lo pensé.

**"G-Gracias"** me dice Cat,al parecer lo dije y no solo lo había pensado, ella me mira a los ojos y luego pasa su vista a mis labios y se inclina a besarlos, y nuevamente no sé por que respondí al beso besándola de nuevo, sus manos están alrededor de mi cuello y las mías en su espalda, pronto recuerdo que esto esta mal y me aparto.

**"No Cat, esto no esta bien, yo amo a Jade, y por favor de hacer estas cosas de besarme y también lo que hiciste hoy en el almuerzo, ¡Cat, me tocaste! eso es muy incomodo para nuestra amistad, prometiste que intentarías olvidar tus sentimientos por mí"** le digo desesperadamente por que ya no soporto su actitud.

**"T-Tori yo lo siento, pero no puedo olvidar los, he intentado, pero cada vez son más fuertes, y no puedo más contra ellos, te amo Tori y sé perfectamente que amas a Jade, y ella lo merece por que ella también te ama, ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta, y yo solo quiero que sean felices pero no puedo evitar sentirme así por ti"** me dice Cat.

**"Cat ,solo busca a alguien más a quien amar, yo no soy la persona indicada para ti"** le digo más calmada sosteniendo su mano.

**"Lo sé, lo siento Tori"** me dice con cara triste.

**"Okay, ahora sí hay que empezar la tarea"** le digo tomando de nuevo el cuaderno para escribir las ideas.

**"Ah! ¿Y enserio te han cortado la luz o solo era par seducirme?"** le pregunto. Realmente tengo curiousidad

**"Ah! eso, si es enserio"** me dice con seriedad, y ¡oh! es lo que pienso. El teléfono de la casa suena y Cat deja que conteste la operadora y se oye el mensaje.

**"Hola hermanita, adivina qué... pode todos los jardines de toda la manzana gratis y tengo muchas más rosas para aromatizar nuestra sala, oh oh! creo que la policía me quiere pedir que pode los jardines de ellos, adiós" **decía el mensaje de voz y era el hermano de Cat, bueno pensé mal por que al parecer si era cierto lo que me dijo. Pienso asombrada.

**"Entonces tu hermano realmente hizo esto de los pétalos" **le digo a Cat y la veo al rostro.

**"Sí, mi hermano siempre ha sido así dice que le gusta que la casa tenga aroma a rosas, jejeje, siempre tan creativo"** dice Cat sonriendo, no había notado que Cat tiene una hermosa sonrisa, stop! Tori deja esos pensamientos, sabes que tu amas la sonrisa de Jade más que nada.

**"Sí eso veo, creo que es muy 'creativo' " **digo pensando que es un loco, espero jamás conocerlo, por suerte Cat esta sola en la casa y no esta sus familiares raros.

**¿Y Cat, por qué llevas puesta esa ropa seductora, acaso pensabas seducirme?"** le pregunto mientras la veo de arriba para abajo, no puedo creer que pensará seducirme con esa ropa, no es que se vea mal, todo lo contrario se ve hermosa, pero el echo es que amo a Jade como a mi propia vida.

**"¡OH! bueno...Pues... quería, pero se que esta mal, no pude evitarlo, solo quería... no sé"** me dice Cat con tono triste en su voz, me siento mal por ella, por que es una chica muy dulce, hermosa y talentosa para que este enamorada de la persona incorrecta.

**"Esta bien Cat, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer con la intención de seducirme, recuerda que solo somos amigas"** le digo con una sonrisa y ella me la de vuelve.

**"Gracias por todo Tori, tú eres mejor amiga de lo que pude imaginar, he hecho cosas incorrectas y me sigues perdonando, gracias"** me dice y me abraza, le permito que me abrase una vez no se exceda de los limites permitidos.

**"Okay"** le digo mientras aún la tengo abrazada.

* * *

**¿que opinan? quizá exagero un poco, pero solo es una fase rara de ideas, además me he basado en mi novela favorita y a comparación de esa esto no es exagerar...Espero que le sea de su agrado esta historia.**


End file.
